Empezando de cero
by ArabelaWeasley
Summary: Capi. 11... uuuuu! por fin la venganza..! el k rie el ultimo rie mejor y en este caso a los merodeaddores les va a tocar morderse la lengua...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:** todo lo que os suene ya sabéis de quién es...esta claro que si yo fuera ella no estaria aquí...

Bueno lo primero dar las gracias a **Eli **porque si no fuera por ella.. no me habria enterado de nada.. gracias hija.. siento ser tan pesadita pero...y también a **Vane** que me estuvo pasando mi fic en el foro de la warner cuando yo no podia...

Pues eso.. este es mi primer fanfic, lo tuve en el foro de la warner pero me lo cerraron.. todavia no sé muy bien por que...jeje... Espero que os guste y que dejes vuestras opiniones.. buenas o malas!

**Capitulo 1º: vaya un Halloween...**

-Tengo que olvidarme de él-decía la chica mirándose en el espejo.

Se agachó para lavarse otra vez la cara, esta vez cuando se volvió a mirar en el espejo tenía el rimel corrido y el bonito maquillaje que llevaba habia desaparecido.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerlo?-la chica empezó a sollozar, se apoyó de espaldas en la pared con las manos a la cara y se fue deslizando por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Era pelirroja con una gran melena, y bajo toda esa mezcla de maquillaje se encontraba una guapa muchacha de ojos verdes.

-eres idiota Lily...eres idiota...no confies en él...cuantas veces te lo he dicho?-la chica seguia hablando consigo misma.  
Lily dejó de llorar de golpe y de murmurar, y empezó a frotarse muy fuerte los ojos, le picaban muchísimo, y las mejillas también... era un picor insoportable, los ojos le escocían tantísimo que era incapaz de abrirlos.  
Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta, no sabía quien había entrado...

Ella no veía nada, tal vez sino decía nada pasara inadvertida.

Escuchó unos pocos pasos, primero acelerados y luego tranquilos como si buscaran a algo o a alguien...

"No puede ser una chica... no lleva tacones...pero no puede ser un chico.. este es el baño de las chicas..".  
Lily se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, tal vez pudiera meterse en un servicio.Estaban a su lado, allí podría candarse y no correria peligro, podía hacerlo, sabía que podía...llevaba llendo a ese servicio durante 6 años, lo conocía como la palma de la mano.

No importaba que no pudiera abrir los ojos por ese escozor, ella podía conseguirlo.

Se levantó sigilosamente y se puso a cuatro patas estaba a dos pasos de los inodoros, se puso en camino, si su orientación no le fallaba tenía que girar en ese mismo momento para asegurarse estiró el brazo, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado pues la papelera estaba allí.

Palpó y efectivamente, la pared se iba a acabar, bajó un poco la mano y tocó la papelera, se levanto un poco para ponerse de rodillas y sintió cómo algo le caía por el brazo y... PLAF!

El bolso se había caído y había tirado la papelera.

Lily se levantó por completo y se metió en uno de los servicios.

Escuchó otra vez los pasos, se acercaban hacia donde ella estaba.Se sentía muy asustada, no veía nada, no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera...

-Lily... Lily.. eres tú? sal por favor...  
A Lily le tranquilizó muchísimo escuchar esa voz.

Salió del baño, y en ese momento sintió como alguien se avalanzaba sobre ella para abrazarla.  
-oh! Lily me tenías preocupada...te llevo buscando toda la noche.. aunque ya veo que he llegado tarde..

Miró a su amiga a la cara, el maquillaje ya habia hecho efecto tenía la cara llena de granos.

-creo que será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería...

-NO!no quiero que nadie me vea así...además no veo...

-no seas estúpida Lily! todo el mundo está en el baile..venga yo te guio...

-gracias Mayra-dijo la pelirroja agarrando a su amiga  
Mayra era morena con el pelo largo y los ojos color miel muy grandes, ella tambien era Gryffindor.  
Llegaron a la enfermería, Mayra dejó a Lily con la señora Hagen, ella la cuidaría.

-mañana por la mañana vendré a veros, la señora Hagen dice que con lo que tiene preparado se os pasará en dos dias como mucho, que descanseis.

Lily se quedó pensando en por qué Mayra había hablado en plural, pero no pudo pensar nada más, el frasquito que la señora Hagen le había dado para beber había hecho que se durmiera instantaneamente.  
Mayra salió de la enfermeria para dirigirse a la sala común.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y a lo lejos se oía la música del baile.En ese momento se acordó...seguro que Jonh seguía esperando a Lily, tenía que pensar que era lo que le iba a decir, no era una buena idea decirle la verdad.Eso sería peligroso para la vida de los responsables que habían mandado a Lily a la enfermeria.

No le costó encontrar a Jonh, era alto, rubio, tenía el pelo de una forma extraña y los ojos azules, era una año mayor que las chicas, iba a séptimo, era un poco mas ancho que la mayoria de los chicos por los entrenamientos de quidditch.

Esa noche iba muy elegante. Jonh tambien vió a Mayra, le extrañó que llevara puesto el uniforme y que no se hubiese arreglado.

-has visto a Lily-preguntó Jonh amable-la he perdido de vista...

-de eso venía hablarte... aquí hay mucha gente y mucho ruido.. vamos fuera... no tengo ganas de hablar a voces...

-si, es una buena idea.

Hizo una señal con la mano para despedirse del grupo de chicos con los que había estado hablando.

Mayra se sonrojó cuando uno de ellos le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió tímidamente.  
Jonh y Mayra salieron del gran comedor, aunque su salida no pasó inadvertida.

Un chico alto, fuerte, moreno y muy guapo les siguió con la mirada y dió un codazo a un chico que estaba a su lado para que se fijara en Mayra y Jonh.

-ahora volvemos-dijo uno de ellos-Remus te importa acompañarme?

-no, claro.. .-respondió el chico que había recibido el codazo

-tener cuidado con lo que hacéis... y Remus yo tendría cuidado con Sirius, ha bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla y no creo que quieras ver en tu ropa los tropezones de la cena de Canuto..  
-ja ja ja, James cada día eres más gracioso...

-lo sé amigo-e hizo un amago de colocarse el pelo aunque no lo consiguió, tenia el pelo muy rebelde, de color negro azabache y unos ojos marrones muy grandes.

Sirius y Remus aceleraron el paso hasta que ya fuera del gran comedor alcanzaron a Mayra y Jonh.

-bueno bueno.. a quien tenemos aquí...dónde está vuestra amiguita de ojos color verde sapo?  
Jonh y Mayra se pararon en seco al oir la voz de Sirius.

-pues esta bien, pero no gracias a ti-dijo Mayra, pero antes de que se volviera para seguir caminando Remus dijo.

-tu tranquilo Sirius... seguro que ella se las apaña muy bien para hacerlo todo ella solita...ya sabes es autosuficiente.. y por eso ha elegido como "amigo con derechos", porque no creo que se le pueda llamar novio a nuestro querido amigo Jonh...

-cállate!-le gritó Mayra, se volvió para dirigirse a Jonh y decirle que pasara de él, pero Jonh ya no estaba allí, estaba propiciando un buen puñetazo a Remus.  
-JONH NO! PARA PARA!

Mayra se avalanzó sobre él subiéndosele a caballito, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Jonh estuviera en desventaja ya que Sirius también se metió en la pelea.

Mayra bajó de la espalda de Jonh (aunque más bien se cayó, Jonh se movia demasiado), y se subió encima de Sirius y empezó a darle copos en la cabeza.

Se empezó a formar un grupo de alumnos alrededor de los cuatro.

James también salió, observó a los dos amigos y vió que Sirius mas o menos se podía defender de Mayra, contando que ella estaba subida a caballito sobre él era difícil defenderse, asique decidió ir a ayudar a Remus con Jonh.  
No pudo actuar demasiado ya que tras el primer puñetazo los alumnos empezaron a gritarles que venían los profesores.

-Remus.. vete de aquí.. no creo que sea bueno que un prefecto este metido en una pelea, es más típico de alguien como yo...  
-pero, soy yo el que se merece el castigo..

-te he dicho que te vayas!-le gritaba James  
-no!  
PUM!James acababa de dar un puñetazo a Remus

-que te vayas te he dicho o te seguiré pegando...  
Remus entendió a su amigo, sabía que sino se iba James se enfadaria con él.. Asique se alejó entre la multitud justo a tiempo.

Los profesores llegaron al foco del alborto.  
-que raro.. Potter y Black metidos en una pelea.. seguidme los cuatro

El que había hablado era el director, era canoso bajito y aunque tenia pinta de buena persona era muy riguroso y exigente.

Llegó la mañana siguiente, Mayra se levantó temprano para ir a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó Lily no estaba despierta aunque despertó al oir hablar a Mayra con la señora Hagen.  
-le he vendado los ojos para que actue antes, pero no ha sido nada grave...  
-buenos dias Lily

Mayra interrumpió a la señora Hagen, la verdad esque no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, siempre se subía por las ramas para contestar cualquier cosa (por sencilla que fuera la pregunta).

-como te encuentras?-al terminar la frase se sentó en la cama con su amiga.

-bien.. bien...aunque no se porqué me ha pasado esto.. nunca había tenido problemas con el maquillaje...

-eso sería porque nunca antes habían estado hechizados...

Lily frunció el cejo, no sabía de que hablaba su amiga ella no le había hecho nada a las pinturas.

-verás cuando estaba maquillando a Karen, no le gustaba como le quedaba y se lavó solo un ojo, porque era lo único que estaba pintado.. y enseguida le paso lo que a ti... aunque en menores dimensiones...asique la traje a la enfermería y luego fui a avisarte...

-ah... y quien ha hechizado las...-no terminó la frase, era evidente que sus queridos amigos les habian vuelto a gastar una broma.Lily gruño, se quedó pensativa y dijo:bueno y Karen dónde está?

-jolín si que me echais de menos...

Una chica castaña con el pelo a melena y flequillo a un lado estaba de pie al lado de la cama de Lily.

-hola mi niña que tal estas? porque como ves no veo jeje

-bien tuve suerte de que solo me di con agua un poquito en el parpado, la señora Hagen dice que lo tuyo es peor porque...

-dejen de asustar a mis pacientes! muy bien señor Sutherland, hoy vamos a quitar las vendas a esta chica, como ya le he dicho antes sufre una dilatacion de retina o lo que es más conocido como "hinchazón del sapo", los síntomas indican que ha sido producido por una mezcla de savia de eucalipto con babas de sapo de charca... bien fíjese bien en como le aplico la pomada y en como la curo porque despues sera usted quien lo tenga que hacer.

Tras ver como la señora Hagen curaba uno de los ojos de Lily, el chico la imitó con el segundo.  
-bien no está mal...ahora vuelve a hacerlo dos veces más en cada ojo yo voy a hacer unas cosas...

-y tu por qué estás aquí?nunca habia venido ningun otro estudiante de practicas al colegio...-pregunto Karen sin cortarse un pelo

-ah... bueno.. San Mugo está hasta arriba de magos que acaban de terminar la carrera y han pedido que dejaran ir a hacer practicas a más sitios.. solo es eso.

-pues que suerte que te haya tocado en Hogwarts...

-si bueno.. fue una sorpresa, en realidad me fui de aquí hace solo 3 años..

-bueno no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado demasiado.. bueno si, los chicos de ahora son imbeciles..

-jaja.. y como sabes que eso es un cambio y que no siempre ha sido asi?

-pues porque si tu has venido aquí no creo que los chicos fueran imbeciles.. todo lo contrario...-decía Karen mientras tiraba una mirada insinuadora al chico que se puso muy rojo.

-Karen!-dijo Mayra que después miró a Lily que no hacia más que reirse-será mejor que nos vayamos todavia no he explicado a Jonh porque desapareciste ayer del baile..

-Jonh! es verdad.. no le digas la verdad porfavor..

-pues nosé..porque los merodeadores se merecen una paliza...

-quien ha dicho que no vayamos a hacer nada Karen?lo que pasa que es mejor que Jonh quede a un lado de todo esto.

Mayra y Karen salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron al gran comedor para desayunar.

Allí encontraron a Jonh en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-hola os estaba esperando.. donde está Lily? ayer al final no me dijiste que fue lo que pasó, con lo de la pelea...

-pelea? que pelea?-preguntó Karen que no se enteraba de nada.

-encima me toca compartir castigo con el estúpido ese...

Jonh seguía hablando haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Karen

-si todavia hubiese sido Lupin.. pero no tenia que ser Potter...

-no te quejes, yo tendré que aguantar a Black una semana entera...

-no protestes, yo si que tuve que aguantarte ayer... pero literalmente, menos mal que como soy tan fuerte una hermosura como tu es fácil de manejar

Una voz había aparecido tras ellos, los merodeadores habían llegado y Sirius miraba fijamente a Mayra.

-cállate Black! se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar que te tuve que tocar...

-si si.. bueno cuando quieras me puedes volver a montar.. -y sonrió maliciosamente y haciendo un gesto algo ordinario con sus brazos y caderas.

Karen que no se enteraba de nada se apresuró a preguntar lo que habia pasado antes de que cambiaran de tema.

-que hiciste ayer con Sirius, eh? no me hace gracia que te juntes con esa chusma...  
Le contaron la historia y que estaban castigados esa semana incluido el fin de semana.

-el finde tambien? y por qué os castigan por parejas en vez de todos juntos?

-porque dicen que si estamos los cuatro juntos nuestra enemistad aumentaría...

-bueno y lo de Lily? porque.. todavia no me lo habeis contado..

-ah.. Lily...-contestó Mayra que se hacia la longuis, todavia no habia pensado una excusa para decirle.

-si Lily...-Jonh no entendia el comportamiento de esta.

-pues nada que se comió un caramelo de eucapilto y resulta que le da alergia, y ahora tiene el "hinchazón del sapo"-se inventó Karen como si le hubiese salido del alma.

-por un caramelo de eucalipto? y desde cuando le dan alergia?

-pues desde ayer.. si si no me mires con esa cara, y al ser alérgica le habrá hecho alguna reacción o algo y por eso...  
Mayra se quedó pensando en que quizás no era la mejor mentira que había escuchado pero mas o menos sonaba convincente y parecía que Jonh se lo había tragado.

-bueno iré a ver a Lily más tarde, ahora he quedado con William para volar un rato.

–William...-se preguntó Karen en alto-ah! el guapo que te gusta a ti no May?

-eing?-Mayra estaba en la imnopia y no se habia enterado de nada.

-no es ese el que decías que si pudieras...

-NO, no Karen te estas confundiendo-cortó a su amiga, no le apetecia que Jonh se enterara de nada de eso, no es que a ella le gustara sino que le atraía un poco.

-bueno bueno.. no te preocupes May... no le diré nada.. si tu no quieres claro!-dijo Jonh que se habia enterado de todo.

-es normal que te guste, solo hay que verlo...  
Mayra puso los ojos en blanco y desistió de convercer a nadie de sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Continuaron desyunando hasta que alguien les interrumpió, era William. Mayra puso una sonrisa de estúpida en la cara cuando recordó el guiño y sonrisa que este le había dedicado en el baile.

-que pasa contigo? hemos quedado hace 20 minutos.. -William cambió totalmente la entonación de su voz y dijo-hola chicas! como terminó la noche?

-bueno podría haber sido mejor..-respondió Karen que no dejó meter baza a Mayra.

-venga vámonos cagaprisas!-dijo Jonh levantándose y cogiendo un pan de leche para comer por el camino.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la enfermeria Lily estaba hablando con el chico de prácticas.  
-hola-dijeron estas al llegar a la cama de la pelirroja.

-hola chicas!

-bueno yo ya me voy

-vale Tom, luego segimos hablando...

-Tom?vaya confianzas no? te recuerdo que tienes novio Lily...

-no seas tonta Karen...además no tengo novio.. por cierto va a venir Jonh a verme?

-jeje.. cuanto te importa para no ser tu novio no? pero si.. vendrá luego...-dijo Mayra

-si, ahora está con el amor de Mayra-añadió Karen

-con quien? con el Hufelpuff ese con el que ibas a ir al baile?

-pero Lily.. todavía no te has enterado de que no fuimos al baile? a Karen le empezaron a salir los granitos y vinimos a la enfermería, avise a nuestras parejas y luego te fui a buscar para advertirte...

-am..  
-oye y porque te lavaste la cara si estabas en el baile? y por qué estabas llorando en los servicios?

-bueno tuve un encontronazo con James...

-que te hizo ese capullo? –dijo Karen poniéndose en jarras.

-en realidad nada.. yo iba la baño cuando de repente me encontre a James con Miranda una chica de Ravenclaw que hasta ayer me caia bien..

-bueno y que pasó?

-nada... cuando pasé por delante Potter le dijo: Miranda eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, no sé como he conseguido vivir estos años sin ti, te quiero como no he querido nunca a nadie y mi corazón jamás será ocupado por otra...

Lily no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente  
-tranquila Lily...-sus dos amigas se avalanzaron sobre ella para consolarla

-no te preocupes, seguro que no lo dijo de verdad, y que lo dijo porque sabía que tu lo oirias al pasar por allí.. además seguro que no es verdad y que se lo dice a todas..  
Lily al eschuchar esto empezó a llorar todavia con más ganas.

-eso.. snif también me lo dijo a mi snif como pude creermelo snif, me dijo que nunca había sido tan feliz snif y que solo podría estar conmigo,que estar con otra sería traicionar a su corazón ... snif snif...

-oh .. Lily no seas tonta.. no pienses más en el pasado.. piensa en Jonh .. es un cielo de chico y está loquito por ti..

-bueno Lily ya deja de llorar.. nos tenemos que poner a pensar que es lo que vamos a hacerles...

-que vamos a hacerles de que?

-ay Lily Lily... el estar aquí te esta afectando... pues que va a ser? La venganza!los merodeadoeres tienen que pagar por dejarnos sin baile de Halloween y por haberte dejado así la cara..

-mi cara? Que le pasa a mi cara? Yo creía que ya no tenia los granos esos..  
Karen y Mayra se miraron era obvio que Lily no sabía en que consistia el hinchazón del sapo..

-no sabes cuales son los síntomas del hinchazón del sapo verdad..

-pues no! Yo no quiero estudiar medicina mágica (sanadores seria no?) como tu Mayra!

-ya bueno pero creiamos que... que lo sabias..

-PUES NO NO LO SÉ! QUÉ NARICES ES LA HINCHAZÓN DEL SAPO?  
Karen un poco sustada por el temperamenteo de Lily le acercó un espejo, ya que como dicen, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.  
Lily cogió el espejo y se miró en él.

-PERO QUÉ ES ESTO? ESTA NO SOY YO! EL ESPEJO ESTÁ HECHIZADO VERDAD? ES ESO ES EL ESPEJO...  
-me temo que no Lily...  
Lily se quedó mirando su reflejo, tenía la piel de la cara pringosa como la piel de una rana y los ojos le ocupaban la mitad de la cara eran enormes y altones.

-ahora Black tendrá motivos más que suficientes para llamarme cara de sapo..-sollozo Lily

-no seas tonta.. teniendo a Jonh por novio no se meterán así como así contigo, además no creo que le queden ganas de más peleas ni castigos...

-no es mi novio, simplemente...-no termino de hablar, Lily estaba escuchando hablar a alguien detrás de las cortinas-es Jonh!-

y a la vez que se abrían las cortinas para dar paso a este, Lily cogió una almohada y se la puso en la cara para que no le viera.  
-hola Li...Lily?

-hola, no puedes verme, gracias por venir pero ahora te tienes que ir...

-qué! No seas boba.. no me voy a asustar.. además de cualquier forma estás guapa..

-no otro dia.. ahora vete...

-creo que será mejor que le hagas caso Jonh.. no veas como se ha puesto antes.. no está de demasiado buen humor..-dijo Mayra  
Jonh se fue un poco molesto y sin decir ni siquiera adiós.

-No será tu novio.. pero.. si que te gusta verdad?

Lily no contestó en el momento, se quedó pensativa y luego murmuró: ummmm...

–ummmm..? solo eso?-qué mas quieres que diga?-Lily sabia que no podia decir que le gustaba, sería engañarse así misma.  
El domingo Mayra y Karen se dirigieron al gran comedor para desayunar algo. Estaban hablando traquilamente cuando las interrumpieron.

-hola chicas!

-ah! Hola Jonh-no habian vuelto a hablar con él desde la enfermeria.

-que tal sigue Lily?

-bueno mejor aunque todavía le sigue el hinchazón...

-pero mañana ya va a clase?

-si, le darán hoy el alta...

–por qué no te vienes a verla?-dijo Karen que intervino por primera vez en la conversación-total la vas a ver hoy de todas formas.  
Jonh miró a Mayra para ver si ella daba su aprobación, ella asintió, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.

-está bien, cuando vayais me avisais y voy con vosotras.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, fueron a buscar a Jonh para dirigirse a la enfermeria.

-será mejor que esperes aquí Jonh..es mejor que Lily sepa que vienes-dio Mayra

-yo me quedo contigo mientras...-dijo Karen al chico el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Esperaron un par de minutos y Mayra asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la cama de Lily e hizo un gesto para indicarles que entraran.

-intenta no impresionarte mucho cuando veas a Lily.. ya esta casi normal pero...

-tranquila Karen, sé comportarme-y ambos entraron a ver a la chica.

-hola, que tal estás?-dijo Jonh dando un beso en la frente a Lily

-mejor gracias

Lily ya tenía un aspecto más normal. Los ojos casi habían vuelto a su tamaño natural aunque seguían siendo saltones y la piel ya era la normal de ella

-seguramente a la hora de cenar ya me habrán dado el alta...

Estuvieron hablando mucho rato hasta que Jonh se fue porque habia quedado para volar un rato con sus amigos.

-este chico se pasa el dia volando...-dijo Karen provocando la risa de las demás.

Mas tarde las chicas tambien se fueron a comer.  
–oye, luego me voy a echar un rato la siesta, esta noche no he dormido muy bien..

-vale, entonces iremos a dar un vuelta antes de venir a verte

-okis! Hasta luego

Fueron al gran comedor y cuando terminaron decidieron dar un paso y aprovechar el último dia del puente de Halloween.Hacia un tiempo bastante agradable pese a estar en noviembre.  
Pasaron por delante del campo de quidditch donde Jonh estaba volando con otros amigos. Cuando estas llegaron al campo los chicos ya habían descendido.  
-hola!-dijeron los chicos y las chicas vieron como las gradas se desalojaban en algunas partes y como se llenaba en otras.

Todas las chicas de las gradas habian estado viendo al grupo de Jonh como volaban, había que reconocer que estaban alguno de los chicos más guapos del colegio y que no había ni uno que no mereciera la pena.  
-ya os cansasteis de volar? O esque os entró el tembleque al vernos llegar-dijo de repente una voz detrás de Mayra y de Karen.

Los merodeadores acababan de llegar al campo. Los dos grupos de chicos estaban picados por ver quienes eran los merjores en todo, y sobre todo en el tema de las chicas.  
Jonh y sus amigos al oir el comentario se miraron y después empezaron a reir, tanto las chicas como los merodeadores se quedaron un tanto confundidos, Sirius no había dicho nada gracioso.

-y a vosotros que os pasa ahora?-dio Sirius dando un paso hacia ellos muy amenazadoramente. (supercalifragilisticuespialidoso...)

-nada Black.. tranquilízate no vaya a ser que Mayra nos tenga que defender!-dijo uno de los amigos de Jonh.  
Sirius se puso tan rojo que no supo que contestarles.

-bueno tal vez quieras probar su puño.. o mejor aún el de los merodeadores-dijo James defendiendo a su amigo

-Potter tu no te metas, esto no va contigo-dijo Jonh adelantarndose tambien.

-ah! No?-James también se había adelantado.

Los dos grupos de chicos estaban cara a cara mirándose fijamente.

Mayra y Karen se miraban no sabían que hacer.

James levantó una mano y se alborotó el pelo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Karen lo interrumpió.Sabía que fuera lo que fuera lo que James iba a decir no sería nada bueno y que empezaría una pelea asi que rapidamente dijo agarrando a Jonh del brazo:vamos Jonh, a Lily no le gustaría que te juntaras con esta clase de gente- y miró a los merodeadores-además seguro que Lily ya está esperandote.

-si tienes razón, vamos.  
Eso había sido un golpe bajo para James, ya que Jonh iba a Lily y Lily era como un trofeo para el grupo que la consiguiera.  
Mayra vió como James se había desmoronado al saber que Lily y Jonh podrían tener algo más que una amistad.

William aprovechó ese momento y dirigiendose a sus dos amigos dijo:  
-Chicos mejor lo dejamos para otro dia que a Black no le duela el cuerpo por la paliza de Mayra..

Todos echaron a reir, a excepción claro está de los merodeadores y de Mayra que no sabia muy bien de que parte estaba en ese momento.

William le guiñó un ojo y dijo: te acompaño, bueno acompañamos a la enfermeria? Jonh y Karen ya habrán llegado..  
-vale –y se fueron todos dejando allí plantados a los merodeadores.

Enseguida pillaron a Karen y Jonh, Mayra se quedó con ellos y los chicos fueron a sus salas comunes para ducharse.  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria vieron que las cortinas de la cama de Lily estaban abiertas y que Lily no estaba allí.

-la señorita Evans fue dada de alta hace 30 minutos-dijo la señora Hagen.

-lo mismo ha ido a la sala común-dijo Karen al salir de la enfermeria.  
Entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda, Lily no estaba por allí.

-voy a mirar en la habitación-dijo Mayra subiendo las escaleras.  
Entró en el dormitorio y vió sobre la cama de Lily un pequeño ramo de flores y a su lado una nota, Mayra no pudo resistir la tentación de leerla.

_"Espero que te mejores pronto y que podamos pasar una noche juntos para compensar la del baile.  
Te echo de menos."_

Mayra dió la vuelta a la nota pero por ningún sitio venía puesto quien era el remitente. Mayra se encogió de hombros, dejó la nota donde estaba y empezó a llamar a Lily.

-Lily! Lily?-miró en el baño pero no estaba allí.

-no está arriba?  
Mayra negó con la cabeza.

-tal vez está fuera.. como sabía que ibamos a ir a dar una vuelta antes de ira verla..

* * *

Bueno.. espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo... si recibo algún rr lo seguiré sino.. pues ya veremos que es lo que pasa.. asique si quieres que cuando entre en internet me ponga mas feliz que un regaliz daleal: go! jeje


	2. Chapter 2

hola! jopetas.. lo k me ha pasado.. ya tenia puesto todo bien para subir el cap con todos los rr contestados y todo.. y se me han borado x culpa de una pagina de publicidad.. snif snif.. menos mal k como sois pocas no tardare en volver a contestar... oye pocas pero de calidad a que si! jajaja...

Gerulita Evans: wapa! que me alegro muuuxo k te hay gustado el primer cap.. espero que el segundo y todos los k vengan despues tambien te gusten jeje...mi primera lectora.. k bien.. k ilu! espero seguir viendote por aki eh! asiq na.. feliz navidad! besitos!

Ale-patil: jaja.. imaginacion? la mia esta desaparecida.. lo mismo se ha ido por ahi con la tuya.. si la ves dile k vuelva.. sino ... espero k vuelva x navidad.. asiq na.. que feliz navidad y muuxas gracias por tu rr!

Blackberry-girl:wpa! muxas gracias por pasarte! k morro tngo.. jajaja.. he visto k tu tb has puesto.. xo hoy se me hace super tarde.. y no voy a poder terminarlo.. xo te prometo k encuanto pueda voy! muxas gracias x decirme lo de los rr anonimos.. pensaba k tenia puesto para aceptar los anonimos.. no me he dao ni cuenta.. en verdad el alcohol mata neuronas... asiq eso.. k feliz navidad!

Silmarwen: wapa! como el dia 28 nos engañes con el cap te meto... jajajaja...k muxas gracias x pasarte aunk habria entnedido k no te apeteciera volverlo a leer.. mira a la vaga de vane.. jajajaja.. del foro de la warner.. mujer no vamos a decir k fuera culpa tuya.. jajaj.. mas k nada xq a mi me tienen fichada y no me dejan entrar como arabelaweasley.. asiq...pues eso hija.. muxos besss

NymphetamineBlack : k guarri... podias ponerte un nick un poco mas largo no? joer...k gracias por pasarte a apoyarme golfi! k ahora te dejo el ordenador.. k eres mas pesadita.. jajaja k no! un besito mu gordo!

Xtinamc: wapa! jo k morro tngo... xo gracias por pasarte.. k ilu! cuando entre en el correo y vi uno del fanfiction me entro una ilu.. y cuando entre digo.. bah1 si es de cris.. jajaja k no mujer! k es broma! jaja k muuuuxas gracias! y k espero k te guste este cap.. fleiz navidad!

bueno.. una ultima cosa.. kereis los cap un poco mas cortos y mas seguidos (mas seguidos?) o asi estan bien? esq como ya estan escritos no me cuesta ponerlos..jejeje

ya no me enrollo mas.. kiss!

**Capítulo 2º: la resaca de halloween**

...Mientras en los terrenos de Hogwarts...  
"dónde estarán? no están en la sala común ni en la habitacón..."Lily pensaba donde podían estar sus amigas.

Continuó caminando tal vez las encontrara dando un paseo, sin darse cuenta apareció en el campo de quiddtich, su mirada quedó fija en un jugador.

"es tan guapo" Lily se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, ya no pensaba nada simplemente observaba a ese moreno muchacho que le volvía loca.

"Lily deja de babear por el prepotente de Potter y lárgate de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de tu presencia" lo miró por última vez, le encantaba ver como el viento retiraba el pelo de su cara.

Se dió media vuelta para irse.  
-eh! Evans! que tal anda mi sapito preferido?

-genial...-dijo Lily y se volvió para ver que era lo que queria Sirius.  
Este cuando vió a la pelirroja se echó a reir a caracajadas, Lily le miró de tal forma que Sirius paro de reir.

-lo siento Lily Anne pero esque.. no sabía que te tomaras tan en serio mis apodos...  
El resto de los merodeadores (Remus y James, como comprendereis la sucia rata era tan inutil que no sabia ni montar una escoba...) bajaron al campo.  
-que pasa Sirius? de que te ries?

Entonces vieron a Lily y esos dos ojos que de por si solos ya resaltaban pero que con el hinchazón del sapo era totalmente imposible no fijarse en ellos.  
Remus y James intentaron no reirse, pero les fue imposible, la risa de Remus hizo eco en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Lily no sabia lo que sentía en esos momentos si era rabia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada ante los merodeadores o vergüenza, más bien tenia una mezcla de las tres cosas.

Miró con odio a los tres.  
-esta me la vais a pagar...-dijo en tono amenazador cuando se disponia a irse, aunque su marcha fue interrumpida..

-hola cariño que es lo que pasa?-era Miranda le habia dado un beso a James-estaba en las gradas y he visto que veniais hacia... oh! dios mio! que te ha pasdo Evans?  
Lily la miró con odio y seguidamente dijo:acuerdate de lo que te he dicho Potter

Echó una mirada mas a cada uno y se fue.

"quien se ha creido ese Potter?se va a acordar de mi.. él y sus amiguitos.. y por supuesto Miranda.. estúpido prepotente... acabas de cavar tu propia tumba..."  
-Lily donde te habías metido?-eran Mayra y Karen-te hemos ido a buscar a la enfermeria pero ya no estabas...

-ya bueno esque pensé que os daría una sorpresa si os encontraba por aquí..

-pues te hemos estado buscando..

-si y tambien estaba Jonh con nosotras pero como no te encontrabamos le dijimos que se fuera a dar una ducha si queria...

-adiós mi sapito preferido-los merodeadores acababan de pasar por su lado

-estúpidos prepotentes..-dijo Lily.

-si...

-Potter esta muerto de celos..si ya tenia envidia de Jonh ahora que tú y él estais juntos ni te cuento..

-no estamos juntos Karen..

-yo creía que la broma de los merodeadores te daría el empujón que te faltaba para decidirte a salir con Jonh..

-si bueno.. la verdad esque me lo estoy pensando.. esta tarde cuando me dieron el alta la señora Hagen me dió un ramo de flores con una nota..

-oh! que romántico!-dijo Karen.

Mayra también se hizo la impresionada como si no hubiese visto ni el ramo ni la nota

-no sabia esa faceta de Jonh...  
Mayra se quedó mirando a Lily, como podia Lily saber de quien eran las flores si en la nota no habia remitente?  
-si bueno yo tampoco..

-y que te decia en la nota?

-em... vamos a la habiatacion y la leeis..

-si mejor aquí hace frio..

Se habían quedado allí hablando, ya había anochecido y empezaba a hacer fresquito.

Entraron a la sala común, Lily se iba a sentar en uno de los sillones aunque se quedó con las ganas.  
-ah!no! no te sientas.. vamos al dormitorio nos tienes que enseñar la nota

Karen agarró a Lily y subieron al dormitorio.Mayra las siguió.  
-mira esta es...-Lily dió a Karen y Mayra el pergamino y Karen la leyó en alto.  
- Espero que te mejores pronto y que podamos pasar una noche juntos para compensar la del baile, te echo de menos-

Karen dió la vuelta al papel, también buscaba, como antes lo habia hecho Mayra quien era el remitente, pero tampoco encontró ningún nombre, miró exrañada a Lily.  
-que pasa? Por qué me miras así?

-pues..Lily que no hay ningún remitente..

-y?

-como que y? pues que sino hay remitente como puedes saber que es de Jonh?

-pues porque dice que quiere compensar con una noche juntos la noche del baile..

-Lily.. cualquiera te puede decir eso, no estuviste con nadie la noche del baile asi que cualquiera puede decirtelo..-dijo Mayra

-y sino fue Jonh quien crees que fue?-pregunto Lily desafiante  
Mayra y Karen se miraban las dos estaban pensando en el mismo nombre.  
-ah! no! vosotras estais locas... dejar de liarme la cabeza..

-pero Lily..

-pero nada Karen.. la nota es de Jonh y no hay más que hablar

Lily quitó a Karen la nota que todavía sujetaba en sus manos y la guardó en su túnica

-bueno vamos a cenar?

Las chicas no volvieron a sacar el tema de la nota del ramo de flores y su anonimato.  
Llegaron al gran comedor, Lily se dió cuenta que era el centro de atención, se sentía incómoda y de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

-creo que mejor no voy a cenar.. será mejor que suba a la habiatación..

-Lily debeías cenar algo..

-y tu qué miras?

Un grupo de hufelpuffs habían pasado por delante de las chicas y no habían disimulado al mirar a Lily ni habían bajado el tono de sus comentarios.  
-si.. creo que es mejor que te vayas.. quieres que te acompañemos?

-no.. no, ir a cenar yo voy haber si hago algo para las clases de mañana.. luego os veo.

Lily salió del gran comedor y se dirigió a la sala común.

Al doblar una esquina se paró vió como los merodeadores salían del retrato de la dama gorda asique retrocedió para que no la vieran.Cuando las voces de los merodeadores desaparecieron Lily se dirigió hacia la sala común.  
-hola Lily.

-ah! hola no os habia visto  
Era Jonh con otro amigo que se disponían a ir al gran comedor para cenar.

Lily empezó a subir las escaleras que dirigian al dormitorio, cuando escuhó a sus espaldas:venga díselo  
-pero ella no me ha dicho nada..

-no seas tonto Jonh..

-esta bien.. Lily!  
Esta se volvió.

-esto.. te impotaria que habláramos?

-ahora?  
Jonh se acercó a las escaleras, Lily ya estaba por el tercer escalón, Jonh le cogió las manos, subió un par de peldaños para quedar a la altura de Lily y acercándose al oido de esta le susurro:

-que tal en la próxima excursion a Hogsmeade?

Jonh empezó a dar besitos a Lily por el cuello. Y ella tardó un poco en reaccionar aprovechando la situación, finalmente dijo.

-si.. en Hogsmeade..

-esta bien, nos vemos pues..-y dió un beso a Lily pegando a sus labios.  
Lily vió como Jonh y su amigo salían por el retrato de la dama gorda, la sala común había quedado desierta, dio media vuelta para ir a su habiatacion.

-tú! que haces aquí! vi a tus amigos salir...

James tenía una mirada de rabia, Lily se asustó al ver la forma en que el chico la miraba.  
-que pasa?por qué me miras asi?

James se acercó un poco a Lily

-esto no tiene gracia ... –decía la chica.  
James le acarició la mejilla, Lily estaba muy nerviosa aunque la forma en que James la miraba había cambiado ya no era una mirada de rabia.  
Lily no sabia porque en ese momento le habría encantado que James la besara.  
vamos Lily pero en que estas pensando.. no vuelvas a caer.. esto ya lo tienes superado, no te gusta James, ya no le quieres...  
James la miraba a los ojos se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de Lily pero de repente y sin previo aviso James se separó.

Bajo unos escalones y volvió de nuevo la mirada a Lily la cual le miraba muy confusa, finalmente James desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
Lily no entendia nada.

¿Por qué James se le habia acercado tanto? habia estado cerca muy cerca de besarla y su mirada al principio de rabia y celos se habia transformado en una mirada de amor y de cariño, nunca habia visto esa mirada en James, nunca le habia mirado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando habian estado juntos.

Lily no seas tonta seguro que solo es otra apuesta o alguna tonteria suya y que nada ha cambiado.. pero nunca me habia mirado asi... con amor..los pensamientos de Lily se contradecían.  
Entró en la habitacion estaba confundida, al entrar vió su cama llena de flores se acercó y vió una nota sobre la almohada, se acercó para leerla, la nota decia:

_"que estas flores te acompañen en tus sueños mientras yo no puedo hacerlo.  
te quiero."_

Lily pensó que en aquel momento era la chica mas feliz de todo Hogwarts. Se tumbó en la cama llena de flores y se quedó allí tumbada.

Oyó voces en la sala comun, segurametne fueran Mayra y Karen asique se levantó y comenzó a recoger las flores para meterlas en agua.  
-hola Lily-las chicas acababan de entrar por la puerta.

-hola! que tal la cen..

-y todas estas flores? no me digas que ha vuelto a ser tu admirador secreto...  
Lily sonrió

-y había nota?  
Lily volvió a sonreir y tendió a sus amigas el pequeño pergamino.

-oh! lily esta es todavía más bonita que la anterior..  
Lily no dejaba de sonreir.

-pero quieres borrar ya esa sonrisa de estupida (aclaracion.. la sonrisa de estupida es esa que tienes cuando ves al chico que te gusta x ejemplo y eres incapaz de dejar de sonreir..) que tienes en la cara?-dijo Karen tirando un cojín a Lily, y empezaron una gerra de cojines.

Despues de esta guerra quedaron agotadas y se tiraron en la cama de Lily donde todavia quedaban muchas flores.

-que bien huelen tus flores-dijo Mayra aspirando el aroma del aire.

-si... oye y que piensas hacer con Jonh?

-no lo sé..

-yo dejaría que me siguiera mandando flores y notas antes de decirle nada..-dijo Karen

-si eso.. hazle sufrir un poco

-que malas sois.. solo le hare sufrir hasta el primer finde semana que vayamos a Hogsmeade.. hemos quedado para ir juntos..

-si!-contestaron las dos a la vez.

-si.. cuando subí del gran comedor Jonh estaba aquí y bueno.. me dijo que si podiamos hablar y luego me dio un beso al lado de los labios..

-que suerte tienes...

-si.. encima no vas a tener que esperar mucho el próximo finde hay excursión a Hogsmedade

-este finde?buf..

-no te echaras atrás no Lily?

-eh? no no... claro que iré..

-y que es lo que va a pasar?

-que va a pasar de que?

-venga Lily.. que no nos chupamos el dedo.. que le dirías si te pidiera salir?

-pues no lo se.. creo que tengo que pensarlo...

Lily recordó lo que habia pasado esa noche con James.  
-bueno será mejor que lo pienses mañana, es tarde y será mejor que nos acostermos mañana hay que madrugar

-si mejor vámonos... he echado de menos mi cama estos dias..-dijo Lily retirando las flores de la cama.

Se levantaron por la mañana, se arreglaron y bajaron al gran comedor. La cara de Lily ya había vuelto casi a la normalidad.  
-buf.. se echaba de menos comer con gente..

-bueno no te quejes que estabas bien acompañada con el chico de prácticas.  
Lily sonrió, pero no dijo nada el profesor Dumbledore, llegó donde ellas estaban.  
-señorita Plank, quiero que avise a sus compañeros de castigo que esta tarde a las 5 en punto deben estar los cuatro en mi despacho.

-de acuerdo.  
Cuando Dumbledore se fue Lily preguntó que era eso del castigo y a que se debia.

Mayra le contó lo ocurrido la noche del baile.  
-te subiste encima de Black?jajaja.. y yo me lo perdí... cachis.. podrías repetirlo May?-la pelirroja encontró bastante graciosa la pelea de Mayra, Jonh y los merodeadores.

-yo no creo que se tan gracioso eh Lily..además tuve que tocar a ese Black...

-oh! venga ya Mayra.. ni que tocar a Sirius fuese un suplicio!-dijo Karen-hay que aceptarlo por muy prepotentes que sean no me imporaria hacer un favor a alguno de los merodeadores..

-Karen!

-que pasa! es la verdad.. o acaso me vas a decir que te importaria volver a tener algo con James eh Lily?

-Karen no es buen momento para ese tema..  
-y tu a callar Mayra porque no creo que tu hayas supuerado lo de Sirius.. puedes decir lo que quieras pero a mi no me engañas, bueno ni tu ni Lily.. sé más que desobra que seguis enamoradas aunque querais negarlo... llevamos siendo amigas 6 años, os conozco y hay cosas que no hace falta decirlas porque simplemente se saben..

Despues del mini discurso de Karen las tres continuaron desayunando, los merodeadores llegaron y se sentaron un par de asientos mas allá de las chicas.  
Tanto Mayra como Lily estaban recapacitando en las palabras de Karen.  
Lily recordó lo pasado la noche anterior con James y como deseó en aquel momento que él la hubiese besado, sabía que eso no habría sido posible, ya que James estaba con Miranda.

Sin darse cuenta a Lily le cayó una lagrima por la mejilla, rápidamente la seco para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-chicos me voy ya.. he quedado con Miranda un rato antes de que empiecen las clases.

-vale, adiós don Juan..

James se había levantado para ir hacia la puerta del gran comedor donde Miranda le esperaba.  
Lily agachó la cabeza hacia el tazón de cereales, no quería ver como James besaba a su chica.  
Élantes de salir del gran comedor dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa y vió como la pelirroja tenia la mirada fija en su tazón.

-cuando se le va a pasar a este la tonteria de su nuevo capricho?

-no tengo ni idea Canuto..

-pero ya llevan 4dias.. no les doy más de un mes..

-no se.. esta muy raro..

-si es verdad.. tal vez dos meses..

-dos meses? no crees que es demasiado?

-eso no es el record de James, su record fue Evans con 4 o 5 meses cuantos fueron?

-fueron 6 Peter-dijo Sirius

-ah! claro que tambien es tu record con Plank-le contesto Peter

-la verdad es que Mayra y tu hacíais buena pareja igual que James y..

-por supuesto Lunático! quien no hace buena pareja conmigo?-se apresuró a contestar Sirus cortando a Remus.

-eh Black!  
Remus y Sirius (la rata estaba a pipas...) se volvieron para ver quien les habia llamado.  
Lily y Mayra miraron a Karen...

-eh! black!

-pero que haces? para que llamas a ese estúpido?-dijo Mayra

-ala! Mayra dile lo que le tengas que decir a Sirius-dijo Karen sin hacer caso de su amiga, a la cual le habia pillado de sorpresa

-que pasa? me quieres volver a montar o que?-dijo Sirius

-que más quisieras...

-entonces que es lo que quieres amorcito?-Sirius seguía vacilando

-contigo nada, solo decirte que le digas a tu amigo Potter que teneis que estar los dos a las 5 en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-ummmm una cita.. tú y yo solos.. esta bien allí estaré..

-ni me recuerdes que tendré que estar contigo a solas..  
Sirirus no contestó simplemente le tiró un besito, Mayra hizo un gesto de asco.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a clase.. -dijo Lily y sus amigas la siguieron.

Por suerte las chicas habian hecho los deberes del lunes el viernes antes de preparase para el baile, asique no tuvieron que poner excusas a los profesores como otros alumnos.  
-Evans, Evans, Evans... además de sangre sucia con complejo de sapo-Malfoy les interrumpió el camino haica el gran comedor.

-cállate Malfoy!-le dijo Lily

-vaya ya hasta tu voz se parece al croar de una rana..-el grupo de slytherins que rodeaba a Malfoy echó a reir.

-Malfoy búscate tus propias víctimas pero deja a las nuestras en paz. Los merodeadores habían llegado y Sirius habia hablado

-si deja a Evans en paz-esta vez fue James  
Las chias no dijeron nada ignoraron a todos y se fueron.

La comida no fue distinta a cualquier otra.  
-míralos, comen como cerdos.. -dijo Lily mirando a los merodeadores

-ya bueno Lily.. llevan comiendo así desde siempre...-dijo Mayra sin tan si quiera levantar la vista del plato.

-a mi ya no me llama la atención ver como comen..-dijo Karen-mira a Jonh.. no tiene nada que ver, son todo lo contrario.. Lily, tus gustos son de lo mas variados no? porque uno rubio, el otro moreno, ojos azules, marrones bien peinado, pelo a lo espinete...

-Karen para ya..

A Mayra no le gustaba que hablaran a Lily de James, sabia que ella seguia atraida por él y no queria que su amiga volviera a caer en las redes de este.  
-oye Lily en la nota de anoche venia remitente?

-no.. no habia pero solo puede ser Jonh...

-si bueno puede ser.. si dices que fue él el último en salir de la sala común... pudo haber subido a la habitación sin peligro de que nadie le viera...

-si puede ser... porque fueron los últimos en bajar no?  
Lily recordó que Jonh y su amigo no eran los últimos, el último fue James, pero no se lo dijo a sus amigas, ya que Lily no le dió importancia y porque aunque hubiese querido no habria podido, Mayra habia pegao un gran grito para llamar a Jonh el cual estaba entrando por la puerta. Este se dirigió hacia dónde estas estaban.

-oye que esta tarde a las 5 en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-joer.. ya no me acordaba del castigo...

-oh oh...

-que pasa Mayra?

-no.. nada.. solo que.. nos vamos a perder la excursión a Hogsmeade..

A Lily y Jonh se les pusieron los ojos como platos.

-es este finde semana y estamos castigados...

-mierda...

-si mierda..-repitio la pelirroja

-bueno Lily entonces ya hablaremos tu y yo.. habrá que cambiar el día si este finde no podemos...-dijo Jon con una mirada pícara.

-no importa no iremos a hogsmeade, sino Mayra se quedaría sola-dijo Karen

-de verdad!-a Mayra le hizo mucha ilusión el hecho de que sus amigas sacrificaran el finde a Hogsmeade para no dejarla sola, aunque sabia que el hecho de que Jonh no fuera tambien influía.

-claro..

-no hace falta que os quedéis..

-Mayra no te preocupes podremos resistir el no ir!  
En la cara de Mayra se dibujó una grandísima sonrisa.  
-hola, bueno y cómo esque estas tan feliz?-William habia llegado y se habia quedado mirando a Mayra.

-nada, que esta castigada-dijo Karen en plan de broma.

-amm.. claro! esque tu castigo es con Black no? ya entiendo tu alegria..-dijo William.

-que! oye que era una broma! no me apetece estar con Black! y .. y.. y.. ademas tu quien te crees que eres para sacar conclusiones?

Mayra se levantó y salió del gran comedor pasando por delante del grupo de los merodeadores.  
-adiós churri!nos vemos esta tarde-dijo Sirius con tono burlón cuando pasó Mayra, esta le miró de tal forma que Sirius casi se asustó.

-jolín.. vaya genio que se gasta...-dijo Remus

-sí.. debe de estar con la regla!-dijo Sirius provocando las risas de sus amigos.

* * *

Bueno y aqui el fin del segundo cap... espero que os haya gustado... si es asi pues me dejais un rr okis?

bueno.. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y QUE PASEIS UNOS BUENOS DIAS CON LA FAMILIA!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sabeis k lo k os suene no me pertenece...

Hola!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! jou jou jou... que tal la nochevieja? la mia.. muy cortita.. estaba medio muerta y a las cuatro estaba en mi casa.. cuando entre mi madre me pregunto: que se te ha olvidado? y yo.. no mama k ya me vengo a la cama.. jajaja esque estaba reventada.. xo bueno...

Los reyes que tal? bien? espero que os hayan traido muuuxas cositas! yo no me kejo.. xq he sido muy muy buena asiq.. jajaja

ahora las contestaciones a los rrs...

Rai-potter: hola bienvenida al fic! (es bienvenida no?) me alegro que te guste y espero que te sigas pasando x aki.. besitos!

Moonyspat: wolas! que alegria! alguien de la warner.. no xq me guste ese foro...(yo tambien lo odio... me cerraron el ff... snif snif...xa que narices tuvieron que cambiarlo?) pues na chica.. me alegro de verte x aki! espero k los reyes se hayan portado mu bien contigo... y que te sigas pasando por aki.. un besazo!

Gerulita Evans: poz zi chica mi primera lectora! jajaja... me alegro k te gustara el segundo cap... a ver si cuando termines este te sigue encantando la pareja lily y jonh.. jejeje.. xo no digo nada.. no doy pistas.. espero k los reyes se portaran bien, un besito!

patty16: muxas gracias wpa! y bienvenida al fic! jeje...lily y james.. mayra y sirius.. trankila.. todo llegara ya os enterareis de lo k paso entre ellos... espero k sigas leyendo y k te guste este cap.. ya me diras k te parece... muaks!

xtinamc: momentazo lily y james.. poz zi.. jajaja... xo son unos sosos.. vamos.. k yo no aguanto esos momentos de tension.. aunk luego son los mas ricos.. (bueno cuando acaban en algo y no como estos dos panfilos k se los dejan escapar...) Severus.. mmmm pues nose si mas adelante saldrá... lo metere x ahi para hacerte feliz okis? jajaja. espero k te guste y un besito wapa!

Vaneweasley:a ti no se si tan sikiera ponerte xq eres una perra k solo se va a pasar (como muxo) cuando vayamos x donde tu te vas asiq.. a ver si te veo con tu nuevo corte.. como te hayas dado mas mechas rubias te meto chavala.. jajaja tia.. nueva temporada Chuminator power! jajaja...a vr si hacemos ya los ekipos okis? besitos golfa!

Made: wapaa! gracias x tus dos rr! jejeje feliz año a ti tambien, k tal los reyes? bien no? o no heos sido buenas? k bien k te pasaras.. la verdad no sabia si decirtelo o no.. xq era tener un poco de morro pero luego pense.. k lexes! vamos a exarle aki un pokito de morro jajaja.. ya ves.. pues ser como karen es mu facil.. ya sabes di siempre lo k piensas.. aunk cuidado a veces la verdad duele muxo.. un besi!

Blackberry-girl: wapa! no te gusta jonh?.. no voy a decir pobrecito xq no se lo merece...ya me diras si sigues pensando lo mismo despues de este cap.. jajaja... o tal vez lo odies.. nuse.. jaja.. gggrrr sirius... mmmm.. dnde se meten esos hombres? jajaja

BB-Jessk:wapa! me alegro k te hayas pasado y k te haya gustado... trankila x no haberte pasao antes no pasa naa! demasiado k has venido! jeje bueno nos vemos en tu ff jejeje siguelo pronto eh! besitos

Eli... eres un perra xq no mas dejao rr... snif snif...

Haber.. a todas las k les leo ff.. k sigan pronto que han venido los reyes y seguro k os han dejado un pokito de inspiracion.. jajaja (mi casa se la han saltado...) besos para todas y espero k os guste!

**Capitulo 3º: Castigados...**

Entraron en clase, les tocaba encantamientos, Mayra era de las más adelantadas en esta materia, era incluso mejor que Lily.  
-bah.. a mi esto no me sale.. -dijo Karen tirando la varita a su mesa, miró el resto de la clase muchos otros alumnos también habian desistido-míralos.. como pueden aprobar si no hacen nada en clase?

-Remus es bastante bueno.. les dará clases.

-nosé.. pero me podia ayudar a mi tambien.. si es capaz de hacer aprobar a los merodeadores yo sacaria buena nota y todo!

Sus amigas sonrieron.  
-oye habéis pensado ya algo para vengarnos de los merodeadores-dijo Mayra cuando llegaron a la sala común después de las clases.

-pues..yo no.. tengo poca imaginación, Karen a ti se te ha ocurrido algo?

-pues.. mas bien no..

-eh! Mayra te vienes?  
Las chicas se volvieron, era John, eran casi las 5 y tenían que ir a cumplir su castigo.  
-si.. voy.. bueno chicas pensar algo esta tarde.

-vale..

-pásatelo bien con Sirius-dijo Karen muy bajito de forma que solo Lily la oyó

-menos mal que no te ha oido sino tu vida correria peligro..

-losé...

Jonh y Mayra llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore a la vez que James y Sirius.

Jonh llamó a la puerta y desde dentro contestaron:  
-adelante-los cuatro entraron-sentaros, me han encomendado la tarea de poneros el castigo.. bien..Potter y Maisky (jonh)irán a la torre norte para limpiar las piedras que la forman ya que estan llenas de mugolota

-mugo que?-dijo Jonh  
El profesor Dumbledore ignoro y continuó hablando.

-y en cuanto a la señorita Plank y Black irán a la torre de astronomia para lo mismo.Allí encontrarán las espátulas con las que tendrán que limpiar las torres.

-con espátulas?

-si señor Black.. y claro está que tendrán que hacerlo sin magia...y si no hay preguntas...

-sí... hasta que hora tendremos que estar?

-hasta que las torres esten limpias por supuesto...

Esperó para ver si habia alguna duda más y al no ser así dijo: ya pueden dirigirse a realizar sus castigos.

James y Jonh se dirigieron a la torre norte, y Sirius y Mayra a la de astronomia.

-bueno aquí empieza nuetra cita no Mayra?-dijo Sirius acercándose a esta y agarrándole la mano.

-pero que haces! apartate de mi Black! estás loco!  
Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara dijo

-me encanta cuando te enfadas..

-si? pues que suerte tienes porque tienes un "con especial" que hace que siempre que te veo acabo enfadada...

-claro.. como sabes que me encanta... eh! que pillina!

-mira.. nos va a tocar estar juntos toda la semana, asique por el bien de los dos manten tu boca cerrada.  
Sirius hizo un gesto como si cerrara un cremallera en sus labios.

* * *

James y Jonh llegaron a la torre norte. 

-bueno Potter.. tu no me caes bien, y yo a ti tampoco asique acabemos cuanto antes.

-jamás pensé que por tu boca pudiera salir algo inteligente.  
Cogieron las espátulasy se pusieron a quitar la mugola de las piedras, todas las paredes estaban llena. Ninguno de los dos paró en ningún momento y tampoco mostraron signos de debilidad.

Mientras Mayra y Sirius habían llegado a la torre de astronomia.  
-am imamom amumam em emom?-dijo Sirius sin abrir la boca

-y tu que dices ahora? bueno no creo que sea nada interesante.. además estás más guapo con la boca cerrada

-amiams, om em-Sirius seguia hablando sin abrir la boca.

-pero quieres poner un poco de garbo!a este paso no terminamos hasta mañana!

Mayra se estaba empezando a cansar, con el ritmo que Sirius llevaba no terminarian en tres dias.  
-om iemom eme me amumo!

-pero quieres dejar de hacer el idiota!  
Sirius puso morritos y siguió quitando la mugola de las piedras.

La noche llegó y Jonh y James habían adelantado mucho.  
-vamos Maisky...en esto no eres tan rápido como en el quidditch.

-si bueno.. he de admitir que en esto puede que me ganes Potter, pero en lo que a las chicas y quidditch se refiere.. lo siento amigo pero tendrás que mejorar bastante para alcanzarme en esos dos temas..

-tú mejor que yo? no lo creo.. y sino explícame porque yo tengo novia y tu no...

-tiempo Potter.. voy a conseguir dentro de muy poco lo que tu no conseguiste en 6 meses...

-a que te refieres?

-te creía mas listo.. pues me refiero a Evans.. la tengo comiendo de la mano... no creo que tarde mas de un par de.. meses tal vez semanasen trabajármela.. y despues te regalaré sus braguitas..-acababan de terminar de limpiar las piedras y Jonh se fue sin dejar tiempo a James de contestarle.

-Sirius...

-Mayra no puedo hacerlo más rápido!

-no.. si solo te iba a preguntar la hora..

-ah! pues nose.. yo estoy hambriento asique será la hora de cenar..

-Sirius tu siempre estás muerto de hambre!

-eh! me acabas de ofender.. yo no soy ningún muerto de hambre.. puedo estar con una chica siempre que quiera..soy un merodeador!

-oh.. ves no se puede tener una conversacion normal contigo!

-mira que eres celosa.. pero si tú sabes que eres mi preferida, me encanta que seas tan dura y borde conmigo.. no veas como me pone..

cállate Black y sigue con las piedras.

-ves! me encanta...  
No volvieron a decir nada hasta que por fin acabaron de limpiar, era más de medianoche.

-creí que no acabaríamos nunca...

Llegaron a la sala común estaba desierta, subieron las escaleras.  
-bueno hasta mañana princesa

-hasta mañana

-eh! Mayra

Sirius se acercó a esta y una de sus manos fue hacia su pelo.  
"y este que hace ahora? definitivamente esta loco.."pensaba Mayra.  
Sirius se acercó más a Mayra.  
Ella oía su respiración muy cerca.  
-que haces Black!-dijo Mayra sin apartarse.  
Este cogió algo de entre el pelo de Mayra.

-Tranquila! solo tenías un poco de mugola en el pelo.. sabes.. creo que en realidad .. no eres mi tipo, lo siento Plank-y se fue hacia su habitacion.

-será cretino.. que no soy su tipo..ja! te vas a enterar Sirius Black...

Mayra se metió en la cama estaba agotada despues del castigo.

Por la mañana cuando se levantaron, se vistieron como cualquier otro dia y bajaron al gran comedor.  
-estoy agotada...toda la tarde sin parar..-dijo Mayra mientras apartaba las cosas de la mesa y se tumbaba en ella.

-Mayra! cuidado! que me metes el pelo en el zumo!

-vaya.. que poco aguante chica! que pasa tan bueno soy? solo espero que hoy tengas fuerzas para repetir, lo de ayer fue.. um... fantástico.

Mayra levanto la cabeza, vio a Sirius pero no dijo nada, simplemente chasqueo la lengua y volvió a bajar la cabeza, para apoyarla sobre sus brazos.

-se han ido ya?-dijo Mayra al cabo de unos minutos.

-que si se ha ido quien?-dijo Karen

-si ya se han ido-dijo Lily

-no creo que aguante una semana entera pasando toda la tarde con Sirius...  
Mayra se habia incorporado y ya estaba sentada normal.

-pero tan mal fue? que castigo os pusieron?-dijo Lily

-puf...pues mira nos hicieron ir a..

-no espera.. nos toca historia de la magia mejor nos lo cuentas en clase y así no nos aburrimos-dijo Karen, a Lily no le gustó mucho la idea-le pediremos a alguien los apuntes vale Lily?

-bueno.. vale..pero vámonos ya a clase o no llegaremos a la hora.

En historia de la magia estuvieron hablando del castigo de Mayra con Sirius.

Mayra aprovechó también la clase para copiar los deberes de ese día de sus amigas, como había terminado tan tarde el castigo se le habían olvidado por completo.  
-terminé... gracias por los deberes chicas...

Devolvió las cosas a sus amigas y guardó sus deberes, miró el reloj y todavía quedaban 20 minutos para que la clase finalizara

-vaya coñazo... oye habéis pensado ya algo para vengarnos de los merodeadores?

-la verdad esque estuvimos pensando pero no se nos ocurrio nada..

-pues vaya..  
Por fin terminó la clase y fueron a clase de pociones, les tocaban dos horas seguidas con los Slytherins.  
Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras los slytherins estaban en dos filas formando un pasillo y cuando las chicas llegaron empezaron a cantar:  
_cucu cantaba la rana  
cucu debajo del agua..._

-Malfoy no te dijimos ayer que no molestaras a Evans?

Los merodeadores habían llegado y se habían metido en el pasillo humano, James se habia echo oir e hizo que dejaran de cantar.  
-y como te tenemos que decir a ti que no necesitamos tu ayuda para nada?-dijo Lily a James

La puerta del aula de pociones se abrió dando paso a un grupo de gryffindors y ravenclaws de septimo año.Jonh salió de la clase justo en el momento en el que Lily estaba gritando a James.

-pasa algo Lily?-dijo Jonh colocándose al lado de esta.

-no.. no, pasa nada.

-mira Potter será mejor que no molestes a Lily sino te las quieres ver conmigo

-pero que dices Jonh!-dijo Miranda que tambien habia tenido pociones -James no molesta a Evans..

-si bueno...pero por si acaso nunca esta demás decirle que deje en paz a mi chica.  
Lily se quedó a cuadros, su chica, Jonh se habia referido a ella como su chica.

-pues puedes estar tranquilo, James no necesita para nada a Evans me tiene a mi y eso es más que suficiente

Miranda miró a Lily de tal forma que esta se sobrecogió, Jonh se dió cuenta y pasó un brazo por encima a Lily.  
-se puede saber que pasa aquí? y porque todavia no han entrado en clase?-el profesor de pociones desalojó el pasillo y cada uno fue a su clase.

Durante el resto de la mañana no pasó nada mas interesante, fue como cualquier otro martes.  
A las 5 de la tarde, igual que el día anterior Jonh y Mayra se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

-espero que el castigo de hoy sea por lo menos un poco mas corto que el de ayer porque tengo que hacer una redacción para..

-hola cariño! Preparada para otra tarde loca conmigo?-dijo Sirius cuando Mayra y Jonh llegaron a la puerta del despacho.

Mayra no le hizo ni caso y llamó a la puerta.

-buenas tardes, bien Maisky y Potter tendrán que limpiar la vitrina de los trofeos de Hogwarts, y Black y Plank me acompañarán a los terrenos y allí les diré cual es su castigo.

Mayra y Sirius siguieron a Dumbledore escaleras abajo, mientras que Jonh y James fueron hacia la vitrina de trofeos.Se pusieron a sacar brillo a las copas nada mas llegar.

Mayra y Sirius salieron a una especie de huerta en la que nunca habian estado.Ahí habia todo tipo de verduras y frutas.  
-vaya esto es como un buffet-dijo Sirius cogiendo una manzana de un árbol

Mayra carraspeo al verle y susurró:estamos castigados no de excursión en el campo!  
-ups..

Sirius tiró la manzana a una plantación que habia a su izquierda.  
Mayra no sabia porque pero le encantaba esa extraña estupidez del chico.

-bien, tendrán que recoger las moras de esa zarza, las cestas son esas-dio Dumbledore señalando a una gran pila de cestas que estaban a su derecha-alguan pregunta?  
Los dos negaron con la cabeza y Dumbledore se volvió para irse pero antes dijo:

-la salida es por aquella puerta, despues tendrán que subir dos pisos de escaleras y ya estarán en el hall del castillo.-dicho esto se fue.  
Mayra se quitó la túnica, Sirius se quedó mirándola

-tránquila que no hace falta que te lo quites tu todo.. yo te puedo ayudar si quieres  
Mayra suspiró

-si no quieres que tu túnica acabe toda rasgada yo me la quitaría

Mayra tiró a Sirius una cesta y este la cogió al vuelo

-vale tranquila no hace falta que utilices indirectas para que me desvista...simplemente dímelo y tu deseo se hará realidad.  
Empezaron a coger las moras de las zarzas.  
-auch! estas zarzas son asesinas! tengo las manos llenas de arañazos..

Mayra sonrió, le resultaba cómico que un chico tan aparentemente fuerte como Sirius se quejara por unos arañazos

-no te rias de mi! o esque tu no te enganchas!

* * *

Mientras tanto James y Jonh ya llevaban un buen rato sacando brillo a los trofeos.  
-vaya si hubiese sabido que tendría que limpiar los trofeos no habría ganado tantos.. 

James se le quedo mirando con cara de que me estas contando, y despues dijo:sin comentarios..

-sin comentarios de que eh Potter!

-dejalo-James no tenia ganas de discutir con Jonh

-me dirás que no ha sido gracias a mi que consiguieramos muchos de estos trofeos y premios...yo ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir premios...

-oh.. por favor..como puedes ser tan engreído?

-habló...en fin.. sabes? estoy esperando un premio en el que llevo empleadas muchas horas... aunque lo que mas me gusta no es el hecho de ganarme a Evans.. sino el hecho de que yo lo voy a conseguir y tu no pudiste..

-si no lo conseguí fue porque no quise..

-si si si seguro...  
James no contestó alguien le interrumpió.

-hola cariño

-Miranda! que haces aquí?

-bueno esque he ido a la lechuceria y para ir a mi sala comun se tarda menos por aquí...que estais sacando brillo?

-si..

-am.. bueno me voy.. adios-y se fue tras dar un besito a James.

-para salir juntos no es que tengais mucho tema de conversación no? cuanto vas a tardar con esta?

-pero esque no tienes otro tema de conversación?eres un poco capullo lo sabias?se puede estar con una chica sin estar pensando todo el dia en la cama..

-tu crees?

-si lo creo, una chica no es un simple objeto sexual...

-a no? entonces para que más sirven? bueno aparte de hacer la colada y todo eso?

-como puedes ser tan tan capullo, cabrón y machista?

-que como puedo ser que?

Jonh tiró el trapo con el que estaba limpiando y se acercaba a James

-me estas insultando? tu a mi?

-si, yo a ti!-dijo James imitando a Jonh, dejó el trapo y se acercó

-que pasa? que te molesta que juguetee con Evans?

James se quedó pensando, que era lo que estaba haciendo? porque estaba molesto con Jonh? a él que más le daba lo que hiciera con las chicas, que mas le daba lo que tuviera pensado hacer con Lily?

-que andais diciendo de mi?

* * *

Y hasta aki el final del tercer capitulo... los casitgos son demasiado largos para ponerlo todo seguido...como he tardado muuxo en poner pues a principios de la proxima semana os pongo el resto de este dia okis? esq el capitulo tres lo tenia muxo mas largo.. xo se hace un poco pesado para leer no? asique eso el lunes o asi pongo otro pokito okis? 

bueno a ver si recibo muuxos rr! jejeje... si quereis otro regalito de reyes darle al "go" a ver que os sale.. jajaja me han dixo k salen unos trios tremendos cuando pinchas ahi.. jajaja

besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

hola!

ains..lo siento.. ya se k dije k actualizaria el lunes.. vamos hace cinco dias.. pero de verdad os digo k no he podido.. esta semana con eso de k empezaban las clases pues he andado.. por la mañana a trabajar y por la tarde a clase.. hasta las narices.. ya por fin he acabado de trabajar... k gnas tenia.. ahora lo bueno es el dinerito... ummm en que me lo voy a gastar lo decidire mñaana.. jajajaja.. bueno el invierno es muy largo asiq... no me lo gastare todo .. que hay que alargarlo..jejeje

bueno ahora si k prometo poner el siguien te cap entre semana el dia k pueda okis? ya no os digo ningun dia xq no se si lo cumplire.. xq eldia 25 tngo un examen y todavia ni me lo he leido.. aaaag! estres estres.. bueno aki va las cnt a los rr..

besitos para todas y gracias!

Gerulita Evans: wapaa! matarte yo? ni hablar! jajaja.. a mis lectoras las tngo como oro en paño:) me alegro k te gustara el cap.. y la historia.. a ver si este tambien te gusta.. que fe tienes en los hombres.. y mas en jonh.. jajaja.. bueno.. ya veremos cual de las dos posibilidades es.. que te guste el cap! besitos!

BB-Jessik: wapa! ya bueno.. jonh es el prototipo de tio con el k todas nos hemos encontrado alguna vez.. son de los k mas hay despues de todo.. aaag! capullos! sirius y mayra.. mm a mi tambien me encanta sirius.. mmmm espero que no te defraude el cap.. ya me diras...no kiero adelantar informacion.. un besito ya me diras...

Moonyspat: jajaja.. siempre tiene k haber un malo en cada pelicula no? pues en la mia es jonh... jajaja.. no importa k le odies.. pues bolcar tu ira en el .. jajaj descargar tu adrenalina...jejeje.. bueno guapa k te guste este cap.. ya me diras...

klau: bienvenida! k ilu me hace ver gente nueva por aki... :) me alegro k te guste! y espero seguir iiendote por aki... (mirada alo McGonagalll) jajaja.. espero k te guste el cap.. un beso!

Made: hola wpa.. maja como llueve.. vaya frio.. yo me voy a las canarias contigo eh! el otro dia no me mate cuando iba a trabajar no se ni como.. iba yo cruzando una pasarela k hay y en la bajada me resvale y xq justo pasaba una señora k me agarro sino,... de culo y cuesta abajo k iba...me dice la mujerita estas bien.. y yo.. si si.. y me dice.. ten cuidado hija.. jajaja. ains..menos mal k no me vio nadie mas.. jajaja bueno me alegro k te gustara el cap.. jonh un capullo sip todas estamos de acuerdo.. lily.. ingenua.. como todas lo hemos sido alguna vez.. en fin.. k te guste este cap! bss

xtinamc: wapa! k tal? andaras de examenes ahora no? si asi suerte! como ya he dixo.. todas coincidimos en k jonh es un capullo.. xo siempre tiene k haber uno k haga de malo le ha tocado a él.. lo siento pero eso le pasa x ser rubio.. jajajaja.. viva los morenos! jajaja.. bueno chica k a ver si te gusta el cap... un besito!

Blackberry-girl: jajaja.. esque la intuicion femenina es divina.. jajaja tiaaa k violenta eres.. no a la violencia.. hay mejores metodos para darle el merecido al tontito de jonh.. ya veremos k es lo k pasa... :) bueno besitos y k te guste el cap!

May: petardilla.. a la critica hora k me dejas el rr.. en fin. te lo perdonare xo x ser kien eres.. un beso wapa y a seguir leyendo ya keda menos pa llegar a donde la warner..

Eli.. no te voy a llamar petarda k luego me pones morritos en el msn.. jajaja.. pero maja.. me podias dejar algun rr no? aunk te lo perdono x la vara k te di para publicar.. como soy tan cortita y me kieren tanto en todos lo foros.. (ironiaaa revoso ironiaaaa)

Bueno majas.. k os guste muxo el cap.. lo tenia todo en el cap tres.. xo.. era mu largo asiq... hacer el amor y no la guerra! jajaja besitos!

**4º.-Castigados (fin del segundo dia...)**

Mientras Mayra y Sirius seguian cogiendo moras.  
-Sirius! ayúdame..

Mayra se habia enganchado entre las zarzas y era incapaz de salir de ellas.

-vaya.. quien se engancha ahora?-Sirius sonrió y no se movió de su sitio  
Mayra chascó la lengua.

-no se te puede pedir ningún favor verdad?

Mayra forcejeó con las zarzas para intentar liberarse, aunque lo único que consiguió fue enredar todavia más su falda, jersey y pelo.

-tranquila! estate quieta

Sirius se acercó a ella, comenzó por liberar su pelo, con delicadeza fue liberando la morena melena de la zarza.  
Los dos estabanmuy cerca, le encantaba el olor del merodeador y se apoyó sobre su pecho para que este puediera liberarla mejor y sintió los dedos del chicoentre su pelo.

-bueno el pelo está-dijo Sirius haciendo que Mayra saliera de su embobamiento y levantara la cabeza de su pecho, ella le miró a los ojos, hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que ambos mantuvieron la mirada.

-sigo con el jersey verdad?-dijo Sirius finalmente, sin mover los ojos de donde los tenia.

-si... si, por favor.

Sirius intentó desengancharlo sin romperlo, aunque era complicado, suspiró de desesperación.

Mayra le sonrió y dijo:no importa si se rompe..

-esque esta complicad.. esta parte ya esta... no bajes los brazos sino quieres que se vuelvan a enganchar...

-vale..

Sirius se avalanzó un poco sobre Mayra para desengancharla por atrás

-por aquí está todavia peor...

-si pues yo ya me estoy cansando de tener los brazos en alto...

Sirius se puso recto frente a Mayra le cogió (con cuidado) los brazos y los apoyó sobre sus hombros, se volvió a avalanzar sobre ella.

Mayra sentia a Sirius tan cerca... acarició su cara con la de él , Sirius se dio cuenta, él tambien la sentia.

-ya casi esta.. ayúdame.. tienes que apretarte un poco a mi...

Mayra lo abrazó mas fuerte, este tambien la apretó hacia él, sintió el corazón de la chica que como el suyo latia mas fuerte y rápido de lo normal. Sus caras se rozaron y sus miradas quedaron una frente a la otra.

-hoy no te has afeitado eh...-dijo Mayra rompiéndo el silencio y separándose un poco de Sirius.

-ya bueno...no hay nadie que me lo recuerde...

Maya recordó que cuando habian estado juntos, ella siempre le tenia que recordar que se afeitara y que Sirius siempre le decia que lo hacia por ella.  
Sonrió con este recuerdo, durante los seis meses que estuvo con Sirius fue tan feliz...

-En que piensas?-dijo el chico.

-que? O no.. en nada... um.. en que tal vez ya pueda salir de aquí...

Sirius se terminó de apartar de ella la cogió de la manos e intentó ayudarla a salir, Mayra adelantó un pie pero su falda se rasgó un poco, soltó su mano de la de Sirius y al ir a desengarchar la falda se vovlió a enganchar el jersey.

-pero que es esto!

-jajaja... anda déjame...

Sirius la volvió a liberar de las zarzas

-yo que tu me quitaría el jersey sino te quieres volver a enganchar...

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Mayra le hizo caso sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.  
Volvieron a intentar salir de entre las zarzas, Sirius agarró a Mayra de las manos y tiraron, Mayra se soltó de una para agarrar su falda y evitar que esta se quedara en la zarza, Sirius la cogió de la cintuda con la mano que tenía libre.  
Zasss! Mayra se habia liberado y por la inercia lo dos cayeron al suelo, cayendo esta encima de Sirius.  
Pasaron unos segundos en los que los dos se miraron fijamente, era como si el tiempo se hubiese parado a su alrededor.

-bueno lo hemos conseguido...

-em.. si.. –dijo Mayra levántandose de encima de Sirius-bueno, mejor seguimos recogiendo moras...

-si.. bueno ya solo quedan siete cestos...

-sólo...

Mayra se quitó la corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

Sirius al ver a Mayra ese pequeño escote , que aunque no dejaba ver nada lo insinuaba todo, le corrió un escalofrio por el cuerpo.

* * *

-que andáis diciendo de mi?-dijo Lily que había llegado a la vitrina de trofeos.

James y Jonh se quedaron a cuadros cuando la vieron.

-Lily!-digeron los dos al unísono.

-si.. esa soy yo..

-que es lo que has escuchado?-dijo James

-pues he escuchado solo mi nombre..

-vaya, es una pena mi amor-se apresuró a decir Jonh-aunque por otra parte mejor... es preferible que no sepas que es lo que ha dicho este zopenco de ti.

James no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, Jonh le estaba dando la vuelta completamente a todo.

-que!

Lily tampoco podia creerlo, por muy estúpido y prepotente que fuera James no creía que fuera capaz de ponerla "a parir" a sus espaldas, siempre que él la habia insultado habia sido a la cara y cosas en las que en parte James tenia razón.

-si.. pero tu no te preocupes amor.. mientras pueda yo te protegeré..

-eres un capullo lo sabias?

James se avalanzó sobre Jonh, el cual recibió un buen puñetazo, Lily se interpuso entre los dos.

-pero estais tontos! Si os seguis peleando os castigarán mas dias... y el castigo será para los dos juntos claro...  
James soltó a Jonh y viceversa, no merecía la pena arriesgarse a que les volvieran a castigar juntos.

James se alborotó el pelo como si quisiera despelujarse (aunque no lo necesitaba), cogió de nuevo el trapo y continuó limpiando.  
Jonh acarició el pelo a Lily.

-no te preocupes, nadie le cree, todo el mundo sabe que lo que dice no es cierto...

Lily estaba furiosa y no sabia como devolvérsela a James.

-oye Jonh... tú y yo tenemos que hablar-decia Lily mientras se acercaba lentamente a Jonh y jugaba con los abuelillos de este...(lo abuelillos por si alguna no lo sabeis... son los pelillos cortos de la nuca... sabeis ya?)

"Lily que haces? Esto no va a poner celoso a James, no ves que no le importas y que ya no se preocupa de tú vida, de lo que haces o dejas de hacer?"

-si claro cuando quieras...-dijo Jonh que tambien se acercóa ella y la agarró por la cintura acariciando su espalda con una mano-pero no quiero presionarte.. sé que lo has pasado mal y no quiero que eso se repita.. confio en ti y te esperaré.

Lily quedó un poco impresionada, no esperaba esas palabras de Jonh, sin saber porqué miró a James, este la estaba mirando asombrado.

"Jonh tenia razón.. la tiene comiendo de la mano, pobre Lily no se merece que nadie la trate así" James negó con la cabeza "que estoy diciendo... yo fui el primero en tratarla mal.. no tengo derecho de criticar a Jonh, pero Lily es lista y no tropezará dos veces sobre la misma piedra..."

Lily vió que James negaba con la cabeza "pero y este que se cree? ahora me está diciendo lo que tengo que hacer o que?"

-de acuerdo.. quieres que te venga a buscar por aquí esta noche cuando acabeís el castigo?-dijo Lily finalmente

-no..no, porque no se a que hora terminaremos...

Se acercó un poco a Lily y le susurró al oido, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que James lo oyera.  
-esque Potter es un poco lento

Volvió a retirarse (entre otras cosas para ver la cara de James, el cual fingia no escuchar mientras seguia limpiando)

-yo te buscaré cuando salga...pero no me esperes despierta, no sé a que hora terminaré.

-vale, estaré en la sala común, adiós

Pero antes de irse Jonh la agarró del brazo y le dió un beso, como era típico de él, al lado de los labios.

"lento... te vas a enterar.. hoy no terminamos de limpiar hasta medianoche..."pensaba James.

Lily se dirigió hacia la sala común.

-porque te has subido en vez de venir conmigo a saludar a Jonh?

-no quiero meterme en cosas de pareja...-respondió karen

-que tonta eres...

* * *

Anocheció y en el gran huerto se encendieron un gran número de antorchas.

-venga que ya sólo quedan 3..  
Los dos terminaron con los cestos que tenían asi que decidieron hacer el último entre los dos.Sirius lo cargaba mientras Mayra lo llenaba.

Un ruido se oyó del cielo y ambos miraron hacia arriba.

-oh oh..

-me parece que va a empezar a llover...

-si.. mejor vamos a darnos prisa.. -pero Mayra apenas había terminado de decir la frase cuando empezó una gran tormenta.

Se dieron todavia más prisa en llenar el último cesto.Una especie de paraguas cubrieron las antorchas que alumbraban el huerto.

-venga ya está bastante lleno vámonos-dijo Mayra que estaba empapada

-si vamos...

Sirius dejó la cesta y los dos corrieron hacia la puerta.

-achis!

-jesús! vaya.. que rápido te coges los resfriados..

-ja ja ja.. soy muy blando e inovensivo

-tu? el gran Sirius Black inofensivo!-dijo Mayra bromeando.

Subieron un piso de escaleras, como Dumbledore les había dicho, Mayra miró el reloj.

-buf.. ya se ha pasado con mucho la hora de la cena...

-tienes hambre?

-si..pero no de ese hambre Sirius..

-ah.. vaya.. bueno pues yo si que tengo hambre.. me voy a las cocinas.. achis!

-jesus.. a las cocinas!

-si..ya sabes.. este sitio donde achis! se prepara la comida...

-se lo que son las cocinas...y te dan de cenar?

-si claro..-Sirius vió la cara que Mayra ponia-quieres venir a cenar conmigo?

Antes de que Mayra respondiera agregó-no es una cita...

Mayra sonrió

-en estos momento tengo tantísima hambre que iria a cenar con cualquiera...

Sirius tardó en reaccionar.

-ah! gracias por la parte que me toca eh!

-jeje.. nadie te ha dicho que te des por aludido  
Sirius sonrió aunque no sabia muy bien lo que eso siginficaba lo que queria decir es que él no era cualquiera?

-espera ya es aquí-

Sirius paró frente a un bodegón y comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la pera.

-achis!

-jesús!deberias mirarte ese resfriado...-dijo Mayra mientras ambos atravesaban el bodegón para entrar en las cocinas.

-Vamos a la chimenea y así nos secamos-dijo el chico.

En unos minutos les rodearon un monton de elfos domésticos, lo cuales llevaban bandejas con comida.Después de servise lo que querían comer los elfos domésticos les dejaron solos.

Sirius se levantó se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre una silla para que se secara.  
Mayra se escurrió su falda  
-achis!

-jesús... deberías mirarte ese resfriado..

-ya .. oye.. yo que tú me quitaría eso te vas a coger la muerte..-dijo Sirius señalando la camisa de Mayra.

Mayra no se habia fijado pero tenia toda la camisa empapada se le transparentaba todo el sujetador y encima la tela se le pegaba a la piel, rápidamente se la separó.

-y que quieres que me ponga?  
Sirius se encogió de hombros.

* * *

John y James ya habian terminado de limpiar los trofeos.

-bueno tal vez encuentres levantada a tu querida Lily..-dijo James

-je.. ahora tengo algo mas interesante que Lily...

-como! yo creia que la que te interesaba era ella...

-si bueno y me interesa.. pero no voy a concentrar en ella todos mis.. como te diria yo.. todos mi encantos... bueno chaval, yo ya me voy por aquí-dijo dando una "palmadita" a James en la espalda.

James se dirigió hacia la sala común, entró y allí estaba Lily leyendo un libro.  
-hola

-hola-dijo Lily muy seca, miró yal no ver a Jonh preguntó-donde esta..

-trabajandose algo mas interesante que tú-dijo James sin dejar que la chica terminara la frase.

-am.. bueno le esperaré

-yo que tú me iria a la cama pues esto va para rato..

James subió a su habitación antes de escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja

-esta trabajandose algo mas interesante que tú...-repitió Lily en tono burlón imitando a James-estúpido Potter...

Miró el reloj, ya era tarde, seria mejor que se fuera a la cama.

* * *

Sirius y Mayra terminaron de cenar.

-buff... estoy lleno...

-si.. yo también creo que he comido demasiado.. oye que los elfos domésticos querrán descansar, será mejor que nos vayamos no?

-psss.. los elfos domésticos son como los electrodomésticos, si lo dices todo seguido no se sabe lo que dices elfodoméstico..

-estás loco Sirius Black!.. anda mejor vámonos lavadora..

-esta bien microondas vámonos..

Y los dos salieron juntos para dirigirse a la sala comun.  
Por el camino hablaron de todo un poco.

-tengo unas ganas de pillar la cama esta noche..

-y yo.. pero tengo que hacer primero la redacción de herbología...-dijo Mayra.

-aibaaa! se me habia olvidado yo tampoco la tengo hecha!

-bueno.. si la hacemos juntos tardaremos menos..

Entraron en la sala común, estaba vacia y el fuego de la chimenea alumbraba la estancia.

-voy a por mi mochila-dijo Mayra

-si... yo tambien

Cuando Sirius bajó de nuevo a la sala común Mayra ya esta ojenado los libros.

-no es dificil.. acabaremos pronto.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió.

-Jonh! que haces por aquí a tan tarde?-dijo Mayra

-hola.. no si..yo ya me voy a la cama, que haceís?-dijo Jonh acercándose a la mesa en la que estos se encontraban, y para cambiar el tema de porque llegaba tan tarde.

-nada.. unos deberes

-bonito perfume Maisky... hay una chica de Hufflepuff que gasta el mismo..

-que!-dijo Jonh mientras cogia un trozo de su túnica y se la llevaba hacia la nariz para olerla, olía a perfume de mujer-cállate Black! bueno Mayra que descanses, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana Jonh

-no sé donde andaria pero James ya estaba dormido...

Terminaron la redacción y se fueron hacia sus dormitorios.

-eres buena en herbología eh!

-bueno.. se hace lo que se puede

-tendríamos que trabajar más veces en equipo, como en los viejos tiempos

Mayra sonrió y recrodó que antes siempre hacian juntos las tareas y se ayudaban mutuamente, echaba de menos todo aquello.

-bueno hasta mañana-dijo Sirius

-hasta mañana.

Todas las habitaciones de la casa de gryffindor estaban en silencio, todos los alumnos dormían.  
La puerta del dormitorio de los merodeadores se abrió...

* * *

Chan, chan, chan, chan.. quien sera ...jajaja se admiten apuestas... una pista.. es una mujer...jajajaja y las k lo sepan.. k se callen la bokita.. okis? k eso no es adivinar... ah! el otro dia me confundi.. y en vez de decir k salia un tio tremendo cuando le dabas al "Go" puse trio..bueno pues las k se perdieran el trio ahora tienen la oportunidad de ver al tio.. ya me contareis k os parece.. juas..

besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer.. **ya sabeis k lo k os suene no me pertenece..

hola..

bueno hoy es jueves asiq.. mitad de semana como dije.. aunk mi idea habia sido mas el martes o el miercoles xo ya tngo examnes.. y toy mu liada.. (como simepre...)

ninguna habeis adivinao kien entra... jajaja..

ah como ya no se puede contestar a los rr's en el cap (aunk o entiendo el xq) voya ver si me deja mandarme un rr a mi misma para contestarlos y sino me deja desde la mia utilizare el nick de mi sister asiq ir a rewies pa ver la cnt de los rr...

tenia este cap mas largo pero me apetecia dejarlo un poco interesante y como pondre el finde semana.. pues...

bueno un besito y k os guste el cap!

**Capitulo5: Misión imposible**

La puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores se abrió...

-Potter, Black!-la profesora McGonagall habia entrado en la habitación.  
James se levantó al sentir a la profesora

-señor Potter despierte a su amigo y vayan cada uno a levantar a su compañero de castigo.

-ahora? para que?

-usted haga lo que le he dicho y bajen los cuatro vestidos al gran comedor.

James estaba un poco confuso, pero asintió con la cabeza.

La profesora McGonagall salió del dormitorio, James se levantó y fue a la cama de Sirius.

-Sirius! despiertaaaaaa!-James le zarandeaba-venga Canuto tienes que levantarte!

-pero si me acabo de acostar.. déjame

Sirius se dió media vuelta y se escondió entre las sabanas.

-venga Canuto.. ha venido McGonagall y ha dicho que tenemos que ir a buscar a los compañeros de castigo, asique levanta-te-ya-y -ve-te a- bus-car- a Mayraaa!

James tiraba de las sábanas de Sirius, aunque este las tenía bien agarradas

-pues ala! haz lo que quieras!-James habia desistido-voy a despertar a ayra y al capullazo y cuando vuelva espero que estes levantado..

James cogió las pantalones del uniforme y se los puso, salió de la habitación y fue hacia la de las chicas.

Abrió un poco la puerta y susurro en alto:Mayra! Mayra!  
Alguien en una cama se percató de su presecia.

-Potter! que haces aquí?-Karen se habia despertado.

-la profesora McGonagall me ha mandado a buscar a Mayra es por algo de los castigos...

Karen estaba demasiado dormida y solo dijo (o intentó decir..)señalando con el brazo

-esa es su cama...

James entró en la habitación todo lo silenciosamente que podía y comenzó a llamar a Mayra desde los pies de la cama:Mayra! Mayra!

La chica no respondia, asique se acercó le retiró un poco el pelo y le susurro al oido  
-levántate, eres peor que Sirius... Mayra levanta!

Por fin la chica despertó.

-pero que haces! quien te crees que eres! fuera de la habitación ahora mismo!

-que pasa!

El resto de las chicas habia despertado. Alguien encendió la luz.

Las chicas se quedarón un poco impactadas por aquella escena.

James estaba sentado en la cama de lily medio avalanzado sobre ella y sin camiseta.

Lily aprovechó ese momento y salió de la cama tapándose con una sábana.

-eres un degenerado James Potter!  
James se quedó mirando a Lily, la miró de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, nunca la habia visto con tan poca ropa.  
La expresion de lily cambió, ya no mostraba enfado, solo confusion. Se dejaron de mirar cuando alguien comenzó a reirse en la habitación...

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Karen -jeje...James tu sentido de la orientacion no es demasiado bueno no?te dige esa cama no esa-dijo Karen señalando con el dedo primero a la cama de Mayra y luego a la de Lily.

-Tú sabias que estaba aquí y no le has echado?-dijo Lily atravesando a la chica con la mirada.

-no he venido por placer...

-a no? entonces..

-venia a buscar a Mayra.

-a Mayra?-dijo Lily  
"está celosa!"pensó James

-a mí?

-si bueno.. te importa acompañarme? y así tus amigas podrán seguir durmiendo...

-si claro..

Mayra salió de su cama, llevaba puestas unas bragas de pata a conjunto con la camiseta de tirantes eran de color rosa con el borde en negro. Los dos salieron de la habitación.

-que pasa?

-esque ha venido McGonagall y me ha dicho que llamara a los compañeros de castigo y que bajaramos vestidos al gran comedor

-para que?

-no sé.. bueno vístete, yo voy a despertar a los otros... bueno Sirius es imposible de despertar...

-pues tíralo de la cama..

-yo sólo? tú sabes lo que pesa?

-quieres que te ayude?

-pues no me vendría mal...

Los dos entraron en la habitación, James encendió la luz..

-Pero que se van a despertar los demás!

-que va...  
Mayra miró por las camas, Peter y Sirius dormían muy profundamente, y Remus llevaba un antifaz y unos tapones para los oidos.

James fue a la cama de Sirius y se puso a saltar en ella.  
-Sirius levanta! Canuto la escuela esta en llamas! -decía James sin dejar de saltar en su cama, éste se dio media vuelta y continuó durmiendo

Mayra se reía desde los pies de la cama.

-como conseguis levantarlo todos los dias?

-pues.. tiramos de las sábanas para tirarlo al suelo.. siempre lo hacemos entre Remus y yo porque pesa demasiado para uno solo...

-am...

-bueno, esto no funciona..-dijo James dejando de saltar en la cama-vamos a tirarle, levantamos el colchón de este lado ok?  
Se colocarón al lado de la cama e intentaron levantarlo.

-esto pesa como un muerto..

-ya te digo, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, venga una, dos y tres..-los dos lo intentaron de nuevo, pero no consiguieron nada-nada.. vamos a desenredarlo de las sábanas..

-no la suelta...

-ya.. tu tira que yo intento que la suelte-dijo James

Mayra tiraba de las sabanas, mientras James hacia cosquillas a Sirius para que las soltara, y a la vez que le grita al oido:Sirius!  
Este despertó de pronto y soltó las sábanas de golpe, Mayra cayó al suelo y quedó tapada por las sábanas.

-aiba!-dijo James saltándo por encima de la cama de Sirius para ver si Mayra se habia hecho daño.

-eh! os creéis que me vais a despertar y vais a salir ilesos?

Sirius cogió el edredón y se lo puso a modo de capa (superman al atarquerrr!) y se tiró encima de los otros dos.  
A Mayra no le dio tiempo a levantarse pues tenia encima a Sirius.

-Sirius!para..jajaja-James no podia para de reir Sirius le hacia muchas cosquillas a él, y al supuesto Remus.

-vaya Remus.. te ha cambiado la voz! ya eres todo un hombre!-dijo Sirius desenredando la sábana que tapaba la cara de Mayra-vaya lobito que guapo te veo...

-muy gracioso...-la puerta se abrió cortando a la chica

-se puede saber que es lo que están haciendo? no creo que se tarde tanto en vestirse y bajar al gran comedor, señorita Plank se puede saber que es lo que hace aquí?

-profesora McGonagall yo.. solo .. yo...

-ella vino para ayudarme a levantar a Sirius profesora..

-bien pues ya está despierto vaya a su habitacion a vestirse, y en cuanto a ustedes dos vístanse.. han llamado a Maisky?

-em.. no .. no he tenido tiempo...-dijo James.

Mcgonagall funfurruñó por lo bajo y salió de la habitación tras Mayra que ya se habia ido.

-um... que culito..

-quien McGonagall?-dijo James

-no, tonti tu!-dijo Sirius arrimándosele

-quita guarro no te arrimes a mí-dijo James levantándose del suelo

-tranquilo, no eres mi tipo...

-tu,crees?-dijo James toqueteandose el culo-mira mira.. esta durito..

-anda calla Cornamenta, al final voy a tener pesadillas con tu trasero, además que andas presuiendo de culito, has visto el mio?-dijo Sirius levantándose-mira toca toca.. -cogió la mano de su amigo para que se la tocara-a que no esta nada mal eh!

-no .. no esta mal.. y el mio?

Ambos tenían una mano en cada trasero cuando abrieron la puerta...

-McGonagall dice...que haceís?-Mayra habia entrado en la habitación-no sabia que os fuera ese rollito..

-Mayra no.. no..

-no es lo que parece...  
-si si si...nunca es lo que parece...bueno que McGonalgall dice que bajéis ya, que tardais en arreglaros más que las mujeres.. ups.. lo siento.. no estoy poniendo en duda vuestra masculinidad...jaja.. bueno pues eso que os vistais y bajeis vale parejita?  
Mayra cerró la puerta y bajó riéndose.  
-lo has visto?-dijo Sirius

-el que?

-jolín Cornamenta, como te puedes llamar hombre sino te fijas en las mujeres?el culo de Mayra!

-am.. yo que sé Sirius no soy tan salido com tú!-dijo James mientras se vestia para bajar a la sala común.

-pues fíjate, creo que es el mejor culo de todo hogwarts...

–no sé.. me fijaré luego. .estás listo?

-sí sí vamos...

Bajaron a la sala común, Mayra y John les estaban esperando .

Los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor donde McGonagall les esperaba con el director y un elfo doméstico.

-que pasa?-dijo James

-bueno los elfos domésticos están resfriados y tenemos a más de la mitad malos. Por lo que..

-elfos domésticos enfermos?-dijo Sirius

-si, enfermos, alguien resfriado debió entrar en las cocinas.. y ha causado una pequeña epidemia...  
Mayra y Sirius se dedicaron una mirada de confidencia.

–asi que tendrán que ayudar en las cocinas hasta que se recuperen

-y que es lo que dice que tendremos que hacer?-dijo John rezando porque no tuvieran que hacer lo que para él eran las tareas de mujeres.

En ese momento llegaron cuatro elfos domésticos, cada uno con un carrito en el que llevaban una gran pila de platos, cubiertos, servilletas y copas.

-aquí tiene su respuesta señor Maisky, tendrán que coger cada uno un carro y poner las cuatro mesas.

Cada uno cogió un carro pero McGonagall se apresuró a decir:

-no mejor Maisky y Potter acompáñenme a las concinas.. sus compañeros harán esto...

James y John dejaron los carros y siguieron a McGonagall.

Mayra se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff con su carrito y comenzó a poner la mesa, Sirius le siguió pero por el otro lado de la mesa.

-hay otras tres mesas que poner eh!

-si bueno.. pero prefiero verte la cara mientras la pongo..

-los tenedores van a la izquierda Sirius...

-am.. esque como yo no los uso..

James y John llegaron a las cocinas.  
-bien tendrán que recoger los platos de comida, ponerlos en las mesas y ayudar a los elfos domésticos en lo que les pidan, sea lo que sea...

-y porque no lo hacemos la reves? Osea Black y Plank aquí y nosotros arriba.  
McGonagall le atrevesó con la mirada.

-no proteste señor Maisky está usted castigado y no en posición de protestar.. ahora obedezca a los elfos en lo que le pidan..  
McGonalgall salió de las cocinas.

-eh! Maisky mira tenemos unos estupendos delantales, lo he hechado a suertes y te ha tocado uno de flores te tiene que quedar divino chico!

Terminaron de poner las mesas y de preparar el desayuno y los primeros alumnos llegaron a desayunar.  
-oye Mayra has visto a James?no lo encuentro y Maisky me dijo que se fue...

-a lo mejor está en la sala común...

-nose... vas a desayunar ya?  
Mayra asintió.

-te importa si me siento contigo?

-no claro, ya cené contigo porque no tambien el desayuno?

Lily y Karen llegaron al gran comedor

-buenos dias

-que ha pasado al final esta mañana?

-nada.. que nos han cambiado el horario del castigo...

-um...

-hombre Sirius que haces uitilizando los cubiertos!-esclamó Karen

-bueno.. ya que los hemos puesto habrá que utilizarlos...

-donde está James?

Remus y Petter habian llegado también al gran comedor.  
-no ha ido a la sala común?

-no..

Sirius se encogió de hombros..

-anda! Míralo.. hablando del rey de Roma...

-donde estabas?

James no contestó una manada de luchuzas entraron en ese momento en el gran comedor.  
-el correo...

Remus recibió su ejemplar de "el profeta" y Lily el suyo pero además llego tambien un sobre.  
Lily cogió intrigada el sobre no había remitente lo abrio y enseguida reconoció la letra, era la misma de las notas anónimas que habia recibido durante el finde semana.  
Desdobló el pergamino, lo único que en él aparecian eran tres letras...

* * *

ta ta ta chaaaan! que será lo que ponga? a ver si lo adivinais.. jajaja.. bueno.. si alguna os acordais de cuando lo leeisteis en la warner no vale eh! 

me han dicho que esta semana si le das al "Go!" te sale un bote lleno de lacasitos al lado del raton.. a la a empacharos un pokito!

besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola holita.. bueno.. creo que mi idea era actualizar en finde semana si.. pero el finde semana pasado.. no este.. lo k pasa que.. bueno ...

aaaa! ha nevado.. salamanca blanca.. ooooh! k bonitaaa k divertida es la nieve.. aunk como ya se han llevado los papeles ya no somos importantes y ya no salimos en la tele...en fin.. ya se sabe kien esta gobernando el pais.. vaya calzonazos k tenemos por politicos.. en fin...

viva la nieve! jajaja k bien me lo he pasado tirando bolas y haciendo muñecos de nieve... muy divertido... jejeje...

aki teneis el cap 6 espero que os guste.. ya sabeis.. la cntestacion a los rr's en la seccion de rewievs...he echado en falta a algunas personitas en el cap 5.. espero volver a veros por aki...a las demas.. muuuxas gracias!

bueno este cap es bastante largo... si no me da por acortarlo.. k creo k no..

bsitos para todas!

**Capitulo 6: Grafologia **

Remus recibió su ejemplar de "el profeta" y Lily el suyo pero además llego tambien un sobre.

Lily cogió intrigada el sobre no había remitente lo abrio y enseguida reconoció la letra, era la misma de las notas anónimas que habia recibido durante el finde semana.  
Desdobló el pergamino, lo único que en él aparecian eran tres letras_:LyJ  
_A lily le vinieron un flash de imagenes a la cabeza, habia escrito esas tres letras cientos de veces, en apuntes, pergaminos...  
"Lily y James" pensó Lily, no se le iba ese pensamiento "LyJ , Lily y James..."

-Lily! que te pasa?-dijo Mayra  
Karen no dijo nada simplemente arrancó el trozo de pergamino a Lily de las manos.

-LyJ! y esto que significa?

Lily estaba en esatado de shock.

-lyj?-dijo Mayra-pues.. Lily y John?  
Lily salió de sus embobamiento, no habia pensado en John.. su nombre tambien empezaba por j..

-Lily? estás bien?

-eh? si si.. esque.. el zumo sabe un poco raro hoy no?

-si bueno.. que no te extrañe, John y James han estado en las cocinas preparando el desayuno...

-bueno Lily no cambies de tema.. quien es "J"?

-y yo que sé Karen! se lo mismo que tú...

-y quien se te ha venido a la mente cuando lo has visto? porque John no es el único nombre que empieza por "J".. tambien está James...  
-pues.. la verdad esque ningún nombre.. no he caido en la cuenta hasta que vosotras lo habeís dicho...

Mayra y Karen se miraron, no se creían que Lily no hubiese pensado en nadie, aunque no les dio tiempo a reclamarle nada, el director se puso en pie para dirigirse al gran comedor.

-queria pediros que porfavor al terminar de desayunar depositeis vuestros desperdicios en los cubos de basura que hemos puesto y el plato, cubiertos y demas en los carritos que estan al lado, estas medidas se deben a la epiedemia de gripe que ha surgido entre los elfos domésticos del colegio...

Al terminar de hablar los murmullos volvieron al gran comedor.

Las chicas se levantaron, Mayra todavia tenia que ir a la sala común a por su mochila..

-bueno y que tal el castigo de ayer? porque con lo tarde que llegais es imposible hablar con vosotros.. menos mal que esto solo dura una semana sino al final solo os conoceria por foto!-dijo Remus

-si bueno.. la pena esque no dure más

-perdón! que es lo que dices? quien eres tu y que has hecho con nuestro amigo canuto?  
Sirius chasqueó la lengua

-hombre.. tendreis que entender que estos dias he estado mejor acompañado de lo que estoy normalmente  
Sus amigos se quedaron mirando..

-ah! muchas gracias por la parte que nos toca Padfoot!

-oh! venga ya... no os enfadareis no?era una broma.. me han hecho un lavado de cerebro.. imaginaros.. he utilizado los cubiertos y he hecho la redaccion de herblologia...

-mierda.. la redacción ...-dijo James

-bueno vamos a por las mochilas y te dejo que copies la mia ok?

-lo nunca esperado.. copiar los deberes de Canuto!

-anda vamos...

-bueno pues nos vemos en clase...-dijo Remus

* * *

-Entonces que tal el castigo de ayer?-dijo Lily de camino a la sala común.

-bueno.. fuimos a un huerto de donde se sacan todas las frutas y verduras de Hogwarts.. estuvimos recogiendo las moras..

-jeje.. si me hubiese tocado a mi ahora estaria con todas las manos arañadas y seguro que me habría cargado el uniforme...-dijo Karen.

-y que te crees que me pasó?

Mayra se arrepintió al momento de haber dicho eso, ahora tendria que dar a sus amigas detalles del castigo.

-que te pasó?-dijo Lily

-bueno que me quedé enganchada entre las zarzas sin poder salir..

-y como te las apañaste?-dijo Karen mientras entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda

-nada.. Sirius me ayudó..

-um... Sirius? ya no es Black.. ahora es Sirius...

-deja de decir tonterias Karen! que mas da Sirius que Black? es la misma persona! es igual de idiota le llames por el nombre o el apellido.

-si, si.. pero parece que cuando llamas a alguien por el nombre es porque hay.. como te diria.. cariño? afecto?  
En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a James y Sirius.

-a que no te has fijado en el culo de...

Sirius no terminó la frase al ver a las chicas en la sala comun.  
-hola-dijo James  
Las chicas los miraron

_"Esque no pueden pensar en algo que no sean tias!"_Lily  
_"pero a estas horas de la mañana y ya pensando en tias!"_Mayra  
Karen se estaba imaginando el rescate de Mayra por Sirius aunque un poco diferente, ella habia añadido dragones a la escena..(demasiados cuentos de hadas...)

-voy a por la mochila, la tengo arriba..-dijo Mayra dirigiéndose a los dormitorios

Los otros cuatro se quedaron en la sala común mirándose sin decir nada.  
_"hasta de recien levantada esta guapa..."_pensaba James  
_"estúpido Potter... que es lo que estás mirándome, no tendré una legaña...no no me lave antes la cara..."_Lily

-bueno voy a por la mochila -dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras

Mayra bajaba las escaleras, iba mirando que tal habia quedado la redacción, recordó la tarde con Sirius y lo bien que se lo habia pasado, estaba deseando que llegara el sigiente castigo para estar con él...

PUM! Sirius y Mayra habian chocado al ser unas escaleras de caracol no se habían visto el uno al otro, la mochila de Mayra cayó rodando por las escaleras y ellos se libraron de la caida gracias a los reflejos de Sirius, el cual apoyó a Mayra en la pared y él frente a ella muy juntos.

Sus narices se rozarón ambos cerraron los ojos, se arrimaron aún mas sus labios rozaron..  
Mayra sentia como Sirius la acariciaba, sus manos por su cintura y como le recorrían su espalda, se acercó aún mas a él , ansiaba ese beso.

La mochila de Mayra aterrizó en la sala común.  
-Mayra!-gritó Lily, al no oir repuesta miró a James-que ha hecho tu querido amigo a nuestra amiga!

Mayra y Sirius escucharon las voces de sus amigos pero no les importó, ambos sonrieron al oir descutir a sus amigos.  
Esta vez al acercarse no cerraron los ojos, sino que mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro, sus labios ya se rozaban...

-te juro que como Black haya hecho algo a Mayra lo mato.. -gritaba Lily según subia las escaleras

-deja de decir tonterias.. -James la seguia escaleras arriba

Sirius oyó los pasos de su amigo y Lily pero no le importó, llevaba mucho tiepo esperándo ese beso, pero Mayra al oir tan cerca a su amiga empujó a Sirius para apartarse de él, Sirius entendió que no queria que nadie se enterara de lo que habia estado a punto de pasar, asique subió a su dormitorio.

Mayra le siguió con la mirada por las escaleras, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, se pasó un dedo por los labios, habia estado tan cerca de Sirius y de ese beso...

-estas bien Mayra?

Mayra salió de sus pensamientos y vió a su amiga.

-claro que lo estoy, porque no iba a estarlo?

Agarró a Lily del brazo y las dos bajaron las escaleras.

James fue hacia su dormitorio , para ver si su amigo estaba bien.

Sirius llegó a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, él no sabia que sintiera eso por Mayra, no era simple deseo, sino que el amor que habia llegado a sentir por ella durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no habia muerto sino que seguia vivo, seguia enamorado de ella.  
-Sirius! Siri..

James llegó a la habitación y al abrir la puerta dió un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza.

-au! que haces Cornamenta?

Sirius se frotaba la parte de la cabeza donde la puerta le habia dado.

-lo siento-dijo James ya dentro-que hacias en el suelo?

-um... se me ha caido una lentilla...

-Padfood.. tú no tienes lentillas...

-am... es verdad.. ya decia yo que no la encontraba... bueno vamos o no llegaremos a clase...

Se dirirgieron a clase les tocaba adivinación. Cuando llegaron al aula los demás alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus sitios.James y Sirius fueron a sentarse con Remus y Peter.

-y a ti que te pasa? vaya cara que traes

-nose que le pasará pero está atontado -respondió James a Remus al ver que Sirius estaba empanao y no respondía.

La profesora comenzó a explicar lo que harían ese día.  
Sirius fingia escuchar a la profesora aunque lo que hacia era mirar embobado a Mayra.

-Lily te pasa algo?

-no.. Karen porque iba a pasarme a mi nada?-dijo Lily sarcásticamente

-Lily déjate de tonterias que es lo que te pasa?

-pues que antes cuando he subido a por Mayra para ver si le pasaba algo tú ni te has inmutado..

-bueno, esque si hubiese pasado algo con Sirius tal vez Mayra no hubiese querido que la "rescatásemos"..

Lily se quedó pensando.. no se le habia pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza.

-ponte en su lugar Lily.. sinceramente si te pasara a ti con James seguro que preferirias que no apareciéramos a "rescatarte"

Lily recordó lo de la noche que casi James y ella se besan, se sentia mal, no sabia si a su amiga le habia molestado que ella la hubiese interrumpido en caso de que hubieses pasado algo con Sirius. Miró a su amiga estaba atontada.

-señorita Plank, reparta estos pergaminos a sus compañeros de clase.  
Mayra se levantó y cogió el montón de pergaminos que habia sobre la mesa de la profesora y comenzó a repartirlos por los grupos de alumnos.

-bien, en el pergamino que su compañera les está repartiendo viene propuesta la actividad de hoy, con ella tendremos para dos o tres semanas mínimo...

Mayra llegó al grupo de los merodeadores al darle el pergamino a Sirius sus manos se rozaron y los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-ha terminado ya señorita Plank?

-eh? si, si...

Llevó los pergaminos que sobraban a la mesa de la profesora y se sentó.

-bien, como pueden leer el próximo trabajo consisitirá en la grafologia...-al ver las caras de sus alumnos agregó-alguien sabe lo que significa?

-si señorita Evans?

-es el analisis de la forma de escribir, viendo la letra de una persona se pude sacar muchas cosas sobre su personalidad.

-muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor, pero ha de saber que la grafologia puede mostrarnos parte de la pesonalidad, tambien sentimientos, lo que esa persona espera en su futuro, cuales son sus planes... es una parte de la adivinación muy extensa, importante y además exacta. En el munod muggle tambien se conoce pero ellos solo pueden sacar la personalidad, para ellos no es tan completo como para nosotros.  
Bien quiero que cojan un pergamino y escriban lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza, pero sin dar señas de quien puede haberlo escrito, y después dóblenlo para que no se vea.

Karen miró a Lily  
-que pasa?

-como que que pasa? No has escuchado a la profesora?

Lily y Mayra seguían sin entender. Karen suspiró de desesperación.

-de verdad con lo lista que eres para lo que quieres... pues que cuando dominemos esto, podremos saber quien es el que te manda las notas!

-es verdad!-dijo Mayra

-no me hace falta ya se quien es... es John no puede ser nadie mas

-a no? Y que me dices de..

-Potter! Deje de hablar y recoja los pergaminos de sus compañeros-le ordenó la profesora

James se levantó y los recogió, los llevó a la profesora la cual le dio una pequeña bolsa donde James los metió.

-bien pase la bolsa por sus compañeros y que cada uno coja uno.Bueno ahora abran el libro por la página 385 y sigan los pasos que aquí pone.

Cada uno cogió un pergamino.

Karen abrió el suyo "anoche dormí muy bien"

-vaya tontería.. y a mi que me importa como durmió?que dicen los vuestros?

-"me apetece chocolate", bueno por lo menos tiene buen gusto-dijo Mayra-a mi tambien me apetece.

-el mio es el mejor..." yo no bebo agua, los peces fornican en ella" fijo que es un tio..

-pues si .. y lo de Mayra una tia a la que le ha dejado el novio o el chico que le gusta no le quiere...

-oye guapa... que a mi tambien me apetece chocolate y no me pasa nada de eso...-dijo Mayra

...Mientras unas mesas mas atrás...  
-"me quiero ir a la cama" a ya se de quien es el mio-dijo Peter- es de canuto!

-pues no... te estas equivocando...yo no he puesto eso-dirigió una mirada hacia la mesa de las chica.

-oye.. que pasó esta mañana?

-que? Esta mañana cuando?

-cuando subiste a por la mochila, llevas toda la mañana atontado y no dejas de mirar a Mayra...

-pero que dices!-Sirius se puso un poco rojo, los demás rieron

-ay Canuto Canuto.. no te nos estarás enamorando...-dijo Remus

-pero que dices!

-pa'mi que si.. es la 2ª vez que dices "pero que dices" en medio minuto

-dejar de decir tonterias-cogió el trozo de pergamino que le habia tocado y lo desdobló.

-oye Peter, tú que has puesto?-dijo Sirius

-no se puede decir porque?

Sirius le tendió el pergamino y este lo leyó en alto

-"soy reversible, llevo la belleza por dentro" bueno y que pasa? Yo no llevo la belleza por dentro!

-ah! Entonces esque no tienes no?-dijo James provocando la risa de Sirius y Remus.

Peter no entendió muy bien el comentario asique fingió una risa y siguió con su pergamino.

Remus abrió el suyo y James se acercó para ver que ponia.

"la única cura para las enfermedades es el amor"  
-buah! Eso es una tia fijo...-dijo James- haber a mi que me ha tocado

Abrió su pergamino.

-"demasiado al este es el oeste"

-interesante frase Potter-dijo la profesora que pasó po la mesa justo cuando James la leia-se pueden sacar muchas cosas de ahí...

-genial eso signfica que me va a tocar trabajar –dijo James cuando la profesora se hubo ido.

Todos los alumnos estaban concentrados en los pergarminos.  
-haber.. 1ºletra pequeña o grande..-James miraba concentrado -pues yo creo que mas bien grande, persona abierta-apuntaba-, las "l" y "t" tienden a ser altas por lo que es optimista y son inclinados a la derecha por lo que piensa en el futuro...-James no hacia mas que tomar notas

-vaya cornamenta si que lo has cogido con ganas.. hacia mucho que no te veia tan inspirado..

Terminó la clase y la mañana pasó con la misma monotonia de simpre.Se dirigieron al gran comedor, ya era la hora de comer.

-oye chicas ahora os alcanzo, esta semana no he escrito a mis padres, asique voy a aprovechar a mandárles ahora la carta...-dijo Mayra

-vale te esperamos en el gran comedor..

Mayra se dirigió a la lechuceria los pasillos practicamente estaban desiertos, todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor.Cruzó una esquina y para su sorpresa se encontró con Sirius, pero no estaba solo, una chica de Hufflepuff le acompañaba.

"bonito perfume Maisky...hay una chica de hufflepuff que gasta el mismo"Mayra recordó las palabras de Sirius la noche anterior"una chica de hufflepuff, míralo.. no pirede el tiempo.. estúpido Black... " Mayra echó a andar hacia la lechuceria. Sirius podia hacer lo que quisiera, a ella no le importaba.

"Mayra no te puedes engañar a ti misma, lo mejor esque pases de Sirius, no deberías haberte hecho ilusiones por lo de esta mañana, no lo conoces ya? va a lo que va, no importa que esta semana haya estado simpático contigo, solo es parte de su estrategia, olvídale Mayra pero ya definitivamente..."

-oye te veo luego vale? acabo de recordar una cosa y...-dijo Sirius que habia visto a Mayra.

-si si no te preocupes, pero piensa en mi oferta...-respondió la chica de Hufflepuff

-tránquila lo haré

Sirius llegó a la lechuceria. Mayra no se habia percato de su presencia.

Se acercó a la chica y le tapó los ojos con las manos, Mayra sintió un momento de felicidad, ese olor era inconfundible, pero de pronto recordó la imagen que acababa de ver y su cuerpo se llenó de rabia

-apártate de mi Black!

Sirius se quedó atónito, no entendia el comportamiento de la chica, no parecia la misma que por la mañana estuvo a punto de besarle.

-que pasa Mayra!-dijo dándole la vuelta para poder ver sus ojos.

Pero ella era incapaz de mirar a Sirius a los ojos sin caer en la tentación de besarle, asi que salió rápidamente de la lechuceria.

-Mayra!-esta giró pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor.

-que te pasa May? no tienes buena cara...

Pero su amiga sólo las miró, sus ojos estaban trites Lily y Karen entendieron que fuera lo que fuera no le apetecia hablar.  
Vieron como Sirius entraba en el gran comedor tenia la misma cara de frustacion que Mayra.

-que te pasa Padfood?

-nada.. es solo que quien entiende a las mujeres?

Los merodeadores se miraron extrañados.

-que ha pasado?

-nada lunático.. oye os tengo que preguntar algo.. pero mejor más tarde.. aqui hay mucha gente..

-de que se trata?  
Los cuatro cerraron el circulo.

-es algo que me han planteado.. y no se si sería buena idea aceptarlo...

Mayra vió como los merodeadores se cerraban en grupo.  
"míralo .. seguro que está contando sus batallitas a sus amigos..."

Los merodeadores giraron la cara hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y Sirius saludó a una chica, era la misma con la que la habia visto antes...

-Mayra! que te pasa vas a terminar echando espuma por la boca!

-nada Karen.. habeís pensado ya en la broma de los merodeadores?

-pues no..

-pues hay que pensar algo urgnetemente...

-hola!-dijo un chico de Hufflepuff que llegó donde ellas estaban.

Era moreno con los ojos zules y tenia un lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

-hola!-contestaron las tres

-Karen te importa que quedemos para lo que hablamos esta tarde?

-no claro que no Brian

-vale..pues a las 6 en el hall?

-okis, adios!

-que es lo que habíais hablado?

-eso es una cita?

-no no es una cita Mayra y Lily lo que habiamos hablado es que le ayudaria con pociones

-si claro.. por ahí se empieza..

-a donde podemos ir?

-pues en el lago hay un sitio muy bonito...

-Mayra deja de decir tonterias

-hay un aula que suele estar vacia.. luego te digo cual es vale?  
Karen asintió con la cabeza.

-oye Mayra esta tarde tienes castigo?-dijo Lily cuando salían del gran comedor

- nose... porque como esta mañana ya hemos estado haciendo cosas..

-ahí esta Jonh.. pregúntale! JONH!

-Karen otro chillido más como ese y no nos hará falta llegar a los 90 para quedarnos sordas.

-hola chicas

-hola, oye Jonh hoy tenenos que ir al despacho de Dumbledore?

-pues no lo se

-bueno pues vamos a las 5 por si acaso te parece?

-si vale..  
Por la tarde tuvieron clase de astronomia y les mandó hacer una redacción y un mapa de la colocacion de plantetas y estrellas de la noche del jueves.

-genial.. con lo mal que se me da la astronomia nos manda un trabajo que para que quieres mas y encima estoy castigada..a saber a que hora acabo...-dijo Mayra cuando se dirigian a la sala común despues de las clases.

-Mayra son las 4:55 .. no vas al castigo?

-estaba esperando a Jonh pero no viene...creo que me voy ya..

-vale si viene le decimos que ya te has ido..

-ok! no os aburrais mucho esta tarde, y suerte en tu cita Karen

-que tonta eres.. bueno pues tu tambien pásalo bien con tu super Sirius!

Mayra se dirigió al despacho de dumbledore.Jonh no habia llegado y ya eran las 5.

–que pasa que te ha abandonao tu amiguito?-dijo James

-debe de estar con la chica esa de Hufflepuff con la que estuvo ayer..

-ah era de Hufflepuff, es que dijo que tenia algo muy interesante que hacer..

-si... la de la colonia.. esque no me sale el nombre..

James pensaba a quien se referia Sirius

-ah! ya se quien dices.

Mayra no participó en toda la conversacion aunque no perdió detalle.  
Llamaron a la puertea ya eran las 5. Los tres entraron y se sentaron.

Dumbledore les recorrió con la mirada.  
-donde está Maisky?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros, ninguno sabia donde estaba.

-bien, puesto que esta mañana han hecho parte del castigo, que se completará con esta tarde y noche tendrán que estar en...  
toc toc alguien llamó a la puerta  
-se puede?-dijo Jonh jadeando, era obvio que habia ido corriendo y llevaba el uniforme mal puesto.

-el castigo comenzaba a las 5 no a las 5:10...

Jonh hizo un gesto con su cara que no se sabe muy que era lo que significaba.

-pase.. pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-no señor, no se repetirá

Jonh entró y se sentó en una silla.  
-bien, como iba diciendo.. -Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua, se le habia ido el santo al cielo y no sabia por donde iba, levantó las cejas como queriendo preguntar a los alumnos por donde iba.

-donde tendremos que estar... -dijo Mayra, ya que tanto James como Sirius estaban observando a John.

-ah! cierto. Bueno tendrán que estar en el gran comedor dos horas antes del comienzo de la cena, y allí se les dirá lo que tienen que hacer.

-entonces ahora nos podemos ir?

-no, primero tienen que ayudarme a mandar una nota informativa a los padres, allí estan los pergamino, sobres y sellos. Pueden comenzar y podrán irse cuando terminen.

-de que es la carta?-susurro Sirius

-sobre que este finde hay salida a Hogsmeade y que si algún padre no quiere que su hijo asista por algún motivo deberá avisar antes del viernes...

-este finde! –dijo Sirius alzando la voz

-shhh! Canuto calla!

-por favor pónganse por parejas de castigados y cada pareja en una mesa..  
Los cuatro obedecieron.

-bueno Lily, ya me voy son las 5:55. no te aburras mucho esta tarde..

-no tranquila, tengo cosas que hacer..

-vente si quieres!

-ah no... no quiero ir de carabina..jeje

-como quieras.. nos vemos mas tarde

-adios..

Lily se sentó en una de las mesas de la sala común y sacó las cosas de la mochila para ver cuales eran sus tareas.  
Sacó el libro de adivinación, podia intentar sacar algo de los pergaminos anónimos de las flores...

Subió a su habiatación y en su baúl en el fondo bajo unos libros de hisotoria estaban las notas la cogió y la olió.. ese olor le recordaba a algo, le era familiar, pero no sabia a que era lo que le recordaba.

Guardó las notas en su túnica y bajó a la sala común para coger sus cosas y dirigirse a la biblioteca para poder trabajar sin que nadie la molestara..  
Abrió el libro y sacó la primera nota que rcibió y la comenzó a analizar.

Sirius no paraba de mirar a Mayra, estaba atontado con ella.Ya iban a terminar el castigo y tenia que decirle algo, no queria separase de ella esa tarde.  
Hoy Mayra llevaba el pelo suelto y unos mechones de pelo se ponian en la cara. Sirius estiró la mano y llevo los mechones de pelo tras la oreja.

-con los ojos de bonitos que tienes es una pena que solo se te vea uno..

Mayra le atravesó con la mirada.

-que te pasa? es por lo de esta mañana?

Mayra atenuó un poco la intensidad de su mirada al recordarlo...cogió el último pergamino lo dobló, lo metió en un sobre y se lo dio a Sirius.  
-ciérralo y séllalo, profesor Dumbledore ya hemos terminado me puedo marchar ya?  
Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y Mayra salió rapidamente del despacho.

"cree que tengo los ojos bonitos" se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja igual que antes lo habia hecho Sirius

-eh! Mayra-Sirius habia salido tras ella del despacho.. -que te pasa?

-nada que te interese Black

Que Mayra le llamara por el apellido hizo mucho daño a Sirius.

-que es lo que he hecho mal? ya la fastidié una vez y no quiero que vuelva a pasa, no quiero volver a fastidiarlo, asi que te agradeceria que me digeras que fue lo que falló para no cometer otra vez el mismo error...

-ya lo has cometido Sirius Black!

Y se fue con paso ligero dejando allí a Sirius, solo en el pasillo.

Entró en la sala común y al no ver alli a sus amigas cogió su mochila y fue a la biblioteca, seguro que estaban allí.

-que te pasa amigo?

James y Jonh habian terminado el castigo y habian salido del despacho.  
Sirius no dijo nada solo miró a su amigo, James entendió perfectamente que era lo que pasaba.

-venga ya, no estarás asi por la goliflla de Plank no?

Sirius se tiró hacia Jonh.

-como te atreves a hablar así de Mayra?

James lo paró, no quería que su amigo se metiera en más lios, aunque sabia que Jonh se merecia una buena paliza.

-tranquilo.. te dejo con tú amigo para que te puedas desahogar aunque me parece bastante patético por tu parte Black.. te creía mas listo...-dijo Jonh mientras se iba.

-que es lo que pasa Sirius?

-que es lo que hago mal cornamenta?

-no lo sé amigo.. que es lo que ha pasado?

Sirius le contó que era lo que habia pasado esa mañana con Mayra y lo bien que lo habían pasado esa semana.

-no lo entiendo.. no parece que hayas hecho nada malo..

-pues algo he tenido que hacer..

-anda vamos a la sala común, a buscar a estos y así te distraes un poco

James pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a su amigo.Era muy raro que Sirius no tuviera una sonrisa en la cara, cuando se deprimia era porque de verdad le importaba algo, y pocas veces le habia visto tan mal.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentarón en unos sillones, Remus no estaba por alli.

-seguro que lunático esta en la biblioteca.. quieres que vayamos a buscarle?

-bueno.. me da igual...

* * *

-hola!-Karen llegó al vestíbulo, Brian ya la estaba esperando.

-hola! dónde vamos?

-me han dicho de una clase en la que podremos trabajar..

-vale.. vamos?

-asi! es por allí-dijo Karen comenzando a andar.

Mayra llegó a la biblioteca, la recorrió con la mirada y allí vió a su amiga en una mesa apartada de las demás.

-que haces?-susurro Mayra al llegar a la mesa

Lily se sobresaltó y tapó con las manos las notas anónimas y un pergamino donde habia estado apuntando cosas.

-bueno tranquila.. que haces?-dijo Mayra, levantando la cabeza por encima de los brazos de Lily para ver si podia ver que era lo que esta hacia.

-nada May...-decía Lily intentando guardar los pergaminos

-si venga y yo me chupo el dedo..

Las dos forcejearon unos segundos, Mayra se queria hacer con el pergamino.

-silencio por favor, esto es una biblioteca!

-perdón-las dos pararon

-venga Lil... al final me voy a enterar igualmente!

Lily chasqueó la lengua

-esta bien..  
y dió a su amiga el pergamino con las notas y apuntes que habia tomado.

-qué es?

-he intentado analizar las notas de las flores pero no he sacado mucho ... lo haré otra vez cuando hayamos terminado de darlo en clase porque tengo bastantes dudas...

-porque no se las preguntas a la profesora?

-el que?

-pues las dudas que tengas claro!

-estas loca...-dijo Lily que intentó en vano quitar el pergamino a Mayra

-tu mas tranquila que todavia no lo he leido..

-es una tonteria no hace falta que lo leas...

Mayra no le hizo ni caso y comenzó a leer en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Lily lo oyera.  
-persona bastante orgullosa, vive en una etapa de contradicción, como que de contradicción?

-es algo como que lo que hace no lo siente de verdad, que sientre lo contrario de lo que hace o dice... no se..

-umm..-continuó leyendo-persona amable amigo de sus amigos, extremista en las relaciones.. jolín Lily haber si es un criminal o algo así...

-que no.. quiere decir o que es muy amigo o enemigo... no tiene termino medio..

-planes de futuro borrosos-Mayra seguia leyendo-vive una mala etapa, indeciso...no entiendo..

-yo lo interpreto como que tiene borroso el futuro porque depende de las decisiones que tiene que tomar en el presente y no sabe muy bien cuales son las correctas.. nose es un poco lioso... creo que la etapa de contradiccion va ligado a los planes de futuro borrosos..

-vaya lio...entonces si.. oh! genial...

-que pasa?-dijo Lily volviéndose, hizo un ruido como de incomodidad -que es lo que ha pasado con Sirius? porque esta semanaa se te veia bien, era como si hubiéses recuperado una parte de ti...

James y Sirius entraron a la biblioteca y buscaron a Remus.Tanto al uno como al otro les dió un golpe en el estómago al ver a Lily y a Mayra en una mesa.

-um... aquí no está vámonos...-dijo Sirius  
James se quedó mirando a Lily unos segundos antes de salir.

Karen y Brian, llegaron a un aula vacia.

* * *

-bien..por donde empezamos?

-pues no se...-respondió la chica abriendo el libro por el índice-vamos por orden-y puso el libro para que Brian tambien lo viera, este se sentó a su lado.

-que tal si empezamos con un poco de teoría.. siempre me lio con sustancias que no son compatibles... no sé como lo hago pero siempre las acabo mezclando...

-vale

Karen sacó de su mochila unos pergaminos y los puso sobre la mesa

-yo tengo una canción para saber cuáles son compaibles y cuales no.

Brian se quedó un poco sorprendido...

-quieres que te la enseñe?

-si funciona...

Se pasaron la arde entre risas, Brian era muy bueno con las rimas y no sólo aprendieron la "canción" de Karen sino que además inventaron otra con algunas de las pociones más importantes de ese año y sus características principales.

* * *

James y Sirius volvieron a la sala común y se encontraron con Remus allí.

-y vosotros que haceís aquí? No estabais castigados?

-hasta dentro de .. tres cuartos de hora no

-que te pasa canuto?

Sirius miró a James no tenia muchas ganas de hablar de eso pero Remus era su amigo y tenia derecho a saberlo.

James contó a Remus toda la historia de Mayra y Sirius mientras este la escuchaba sin decir nada.

-bueno tal vez se refiera a que vas muy rápido para ella-dijo Remus cuando terminó de oir la historia.

-rápido?

-si.. tal vez se crea que sólo vas a lo que vas y en el momento que ella te diga que no tú desistirás... creo que te está poniendo.. dígamos a "prueba".. nosé si me explico..

-me estas diciendo que en realidad yo le gusto pero me lo está poniendo difícil no?

-si más o menos eso es lo que creo ...

-padfood amigo creo que te va a tocar currar!

-no importa!

A Sirius le habia cambiado completamente la expresión de la cara, pero su sonrisa volvió a desaparecer-y como lo haré? Como la conquisto?

-canuto eres el don juan de la escuela, siempre consigues a las chicas que quieres.. por qué esta iba a ser distinta?

-mira, el resto de las tias no oponen resistencia y no me gustan como..-bajo el tono de voz –como Mayra

-ya lo conseguiste una vez!

-si.. pero la fastidié.. y no quisiera que eso volviera a pasar, ademas ahora está enfadada conmigo.. como me acerco a ella?

-las chicas siempre es enamoran de los amigos-dijo Remus-acércate a ella como amigo, finge que no te interesa tener nada mas con ella porque prefieres tenerla como amiga a nada, una vez que tengas su amistad ella misma se te declarará.

-vaya lunático... no sabia que fueras tan buen consejero del amor...

-bueno.. todos tenemos secretillos.. quien iba a decir que tú tenias sentimientos-vaciló Remus

-ja! Muy gracioso lunático-dijo Sirius avalanzándose sobre su amigo para "pelear", James tambien se unió.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando paso a Lily y Mayra.

"ya veo como te afecta todo Black"pensaba Mayra

-son como crios-dijo Lily a su amiga, pero esta no le prestaba atención-Mayra!

-que?eh! ah! Que decias?

-que es lo que te ha pasado con Black?

-pues que...

El retrato de la dama gorda se volvió a abrir

-au! Os podiaís quitar del medio-dijo Karen

Los merodeadores dejaron de "pelearse".

Sirius miró a Mayra ella le miraba fuirosa, a Sirius le dolia que le mirara así asi que apartó los ojos.

Las chicas se sentaron en unos sillones apartados.

-bueno Karen que tal con Brian?-dijo Mayra dejando de mirar a Sirius.

-bien.. porque iba haber ido mal? Es muy simpático, me he reido mucho con él.

-eso esta bien.. fue una pena que no pudiérais ir juntos al baile, bueno en realidad fue una pena que no fuéramos todos al baile..

-si... nos lo habríamos pasado genial..

-para! Que haces daño!-gritó Sirius a su amigo

-canuto pareces una niña:" que me haces daño!"

-son como crios-dijo Lily

-lo tengo!

-el que tienes Mayra?

-me das miedo cuando pones esa cara...

-la broma, la venganza de los merodeadores...

Lily y Karen se miraron y se acercaron a Mayra para que les contara lo que se le habia ocurrido.

-estais locas? No os lo puedo decir ahora. Me tengo que ir..

-y John?-preguntó Lily-apenas lo he visto esta semana.

-pues. .no sé, esta tarde llegó tarde al castigo y anoche tambien llegó supertarde..

-a que hora?

-pues nosé, Sirius y yo estábamos haciendo la redacción de herbología...

-am.

-por?

-no por nada... esque le estuve esperando para ver si llegaba del castigo..

-pues llegó solo, ademas James ya estaba acostado

-lo sé, vi llegar a Potter, me dijo que no esperara a Jonh porque estaba trabajando algo mas interesante que yo, se debe de pensar que le voy a hacer caso o algo así..

-bueno.. cuando llegó Jonh, Sirius le dijo que olia aperfume de chica y que era igual que la de no se quien..

-pero que es lo que se proponen? No me van a dejar ser feliz? John no es del tipo de tios que estan con varias a la vez...

-tu crees que existe esa clase de tios?

-si, lo creo, además ayer me dijo que sabia que lo habia pasado mal y que no queria presionarme que él me iba a esperar, que no me preocupara

-bueno pero no te fies de los tios vale!

-no no tranquila.. pero creo que estos-dijo señalando con la cabeza a los merodeadores-lo único que quieren es que no acabe con John...

-ya bueno.. se ve a kilómetros que Potter está celoso-dijo Karen

-no se pero sea lo que sea no me va a impedir estar con Jonh.. creo que de verdad me gusta...-dijo Lily sonrojandose un poco.

-vaya.. me alegro de que por fin pases de Potter!-dijo Mayra subiendo un poco el tono de voz, y aunque no era su intención los merodeadores al escuchar Potter se volvieron hacia las chicas.

-que estarán hablando?-dijo James dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-ni idea cornamenta, pero han utilizado tu nombre...

-si, y el verbo pasar tambien...-dijo James

-seguro que estan hablando de Maisky, como le va a dar una oportunidad y de cómo pasa de ti definitivamente-dijo Remus

-el Dr.Amor ha hablado-bromeó Sirius

-gracias por tu sinceridad lunático.. tus palabras me suben mucho el ánimo..

-encima que soy sincero! Que quieres que te diga? Que estan hablando de lo guapo que eres y todo lo que te quieren y que luego te pegues el batacazo?

James no contestó, sabia que Remus tenía razón, pero a veces (casi siempre) apetece más oir una mentira piadosa en vez de la verdad.

-bueno es la hora.. me voy al castigo

-no esperas a Jonh?

-esque no llega y paso de llegar tarde y que me vuelvan a castigar..

En ese momento el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió.

-anda.. pensaba queno venías, ya me marchaba sin ti.

-ya te ibas?-Mayra asintió con la cabeza-bueno pues vamos..

-adiós chicas!

-Eh! Tu vámonos.. que esos ya se van –dijo Sirius levántandose

-si si vamos..

Llegaron al gran comedor, McGonagall ya estaba allí esperandoles.

-bien Potter y Maisky pondrán las mesas, y Black y Planck me acompañaran a las cocinas.

James y John comenzaron a poner las mesas, cada uno empezó con una para no tener que verse las caras.

Sirius y Mayra llegaron a las cocinas con McGonagall.

Al entrar Mayra dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde la noche antes habia cenado con Sirius, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara con este recuerdo.

McGonagall les explicó lo que tenían que hacer, su tarea era la misma que la de James y John esa mañana.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se hubo marchado los chicos se pusieron los delantales, Mayra se puso el de flores, no se imaginaba a Sirius con ese modelo de primavera-verano

Se puesieron manos a la obra, esa noche habia cordero para cenar.

-no le echais coñac?(no se si se escribe asi.. nunca me fijo en las etiquetas...jajaja)-dijo Sirius mirando extrañado a los elfos domésticos-mi madre siempre le echa y está mucho más rico..

Los elfos no le hicieron ningún caso.

-piquen los ajos y verduras por favor-dijo uno de ellos.

Mayra y Sirius se dirigieron a una mesa donde ya habia un elfo picando la comida.

-estas verduritis, son molto bono molto bono!

Sirius simulaba ser un cocinero italiano, esto hizo reir a Mayra.

"no te rias, o esque ya no te acuerdas de que tienes que pasar de él... pero si esque no puedo, es tan gracios! los pensamientos de la chica se contradecian "esque me hace sentir bien, me hace reir..." Mayra miraba atontada a Sirius."no importa que sea un poco capullo, todos los tios lo son y..."

-Mayra te pasa algo?

-eh? No.. no, no me pasa nada-contestó esta sonriendo-vaya nos sabia que "supieras" italiano..

-bueno.. hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.. –dijo Sirius jugueteando con el cullicho.

-ten cuidado, no juegues con eso, no es un juguete

-ahora no me interesa juguetear con nada

Sirius se habia puesto serio al decir esto.

-que serio.. estás mas guapo con la sonrisa en la cara

"ups! Mierda.. lo he dicho en alto.. ains.. que vergüenza..."

Mayra se puso como un tomate y Sirius rió.

-vaya.. muchas gracias, tú sonrisa tampoco está mal-contestó el chico intentando restar importancia al asunto, aunque su alegria no cabía dentro de sí.

Ambos continuaron picando las verduras y de vez en cuando, cuando uno subia la cabeza se encontraba con la mirada del otro.

Sirius miró a su alrededor todos los elfos estaban apartados, después miró a Mayra y se llevó el dedo indice a la cara para hacer una señal para indicarle silencio.

"y este que va a hacer ahora.."

Sirius rodeó la mesa para llegar hasta las cazuelas donde estaba la cena, cogió una botella de un estante, la destapó.

-yo sigo diciendo que con coñac está mejor-y volcó la botella en las cazuelas.

-ya vale no?

-si.. ya está-volvió a tapar la botella y la colocó en el estante de donde la habia cogido, cogió tambien un cucharón, removió y probó la salsa.

-um! Riquísimo... mira prueba! Estoy hecho un cheff!

-bueno.. no será para tanto-dijo Mayra acercándosele-um! Pues si que está bueno!vaya.. si te lo propones puedes conquistar a una mujer por el estómago...

-gracias...me alaga tu siceridad...

-ssshhhh

Mayra agarró a Sirius para colocarse en la mesa

-vuelven los elfos...

Los dos volvieron a picar la comida .

James y Jonh mientras tanto ponian las mesas del gran comedor.Ya estaban a punto de acabar solo les qudaba la mesa de los profesores.

-bueno que tal anoche con esa "cosa" tan interesante que tenias que hacer?-dijo James

-pues la verdad esque muy bien, estoy un poco cansado.. pero bien, la verdad esque las chicas estan muy activas ultimamente...

James estaba atónito en verdad John era un capullo integral.

-no deberias jugar asi con las chicas

-por que? a ellas les gusta.. claro está que tu tienes que poner de tu parte, lo que tienes que hacer es mostrarte amable y hacerle ver que solo tienes ojos para ella, hacerle un poco la pelota y ya está lista, luego dependiendo de la chica tardas mas o menos en llevártela a la cama pero ninguna pasa del mes o como mucho mes y medio...

-pues creo que te has equivocado con tu siguiente victima..

-con quien?

-con Evans claro..

-ah! Tu crees? Lo que esa necesita son mimos, un par de detalles románticos y ya la tienes en bandeja.

-te veo muy convencido.. al final te llevarás una decepcion..

-bueno eso el tiempo lo decidirá, que tu seas un zoquete, Potter, no significa que los demás también lo seamos...

James sentia como le hervia la sangre, se dirigió a Jonh estaba furioso, ese estúpido no se saldria con la suya, nadie le llamaba zoquete y nadie podia tratar asi a Lily sin que él hiciera algo para impedirlo...

-han terminado ya?

James paró en seco, McGonagall estaba en el gran comedor.

-pasa algo?

-no, no pasa nada profesora, ya hemos terminado-dijo John-tenemos que hacer algo mas o nos podemos ir ya?

-no, ya se pueden ir, pero mañana tendrán que estar aquí dos horas antes de que comience el desayuno

McGonagall salió del gran comedor para dirigirse a las cocinas.

Jonh tambien salió sin dar tiempo a James de reaccionar.

Mayra y Sirius estaban terminando de poner los platos de comida en las mesas.

-han terminado ya?

-casi..

-bueno pues cuando terminen y si los elfos no le necesitan para nada mas podrán irse, aunque mañana deberán estar en el gran comedor dos horas antes de que empiece el desayuno.

-otra vez a madrugar!-dijo Sirius cuando McGonagall se hubo ido

-jeje.. que le vas a hacer.. aunque es mejor este horario de castigo porque por lo menos hemos tenido la tarde libre...

-no fastidies! Prefiero estar toda la tarde castigado antes que madrugar

-eres mas vago...-dijo Mayra cuando ya salian de las cocinas.

Llegaron al gran comedor James estaba esparando a su amigo en la puerta.

-hola.. que tal el castigo?

-bien.. verás que rica la cena..

Mayra sonrió

-bueno yo me voy , hasta luego-y se adelantó para ir a la sala común.

-que tal con ella?-dijo James cuando Mayra ya habia doblado la esquina y se le habia perdido de vista.

Sirius tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-eso supongo que significa que bien no?

-mas bien.. me ha dicho que estoy mas guapo cuando sonrio!

-jajaja.. vaya.. y yo que creía que Mayra tenia buen gusto..

Sirius miró a su amigo:me acabas de ofender..

-era broma hombre... con ese culito que tienes.. quien se iba a resistir!

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui este cap.. la verdad esque no es mi favorito.. es de transición... y no pasa gran cosa... aunk bueno...tiene k haber de todo...

en fin espero que os guste el cap.. si es asi o sino tambien pues le dais al "go!" esta semana te regalan un bonito delantal de flores... como el que llevaban los chicos en su castigo..

nos vemos! besitos!


	7. Chapter 7

bueno bueno.. ya sabéis k ni lily, ni los merodeadores ni los profesores, hogwarts, los pasillos del colegio, las aulas... jajaja.. bueno k menos lo k no conozcais no es mio... jeje

Lo primero de todo perdón.. jo.. la semana pasada esq se me olvido por completo...bueno mas k eso k no tuve ni un ratito para poner el cap...pero esque me fui al pueblo el sabado y volvi el domingo por la tarde.. con unas ganas de pillar la cama k ni os imaginais...esque fue san blas y hubo fiesta... asique.. a casa llegue pronto.. a las 5:30.. xo nos pusimos a comer chorizo entre unos amigos de mi hermano k iban y yo nos comimos dos chorizos.. k hambre! jajaja.. vamos k hasta las 8:30 no nos acostamos.. y a la una nos levantamos.. y... bueno que no pude subir el cap!

muuuchas gracias por los rr's ya sabeis que os contesto en donde los rr's...que ahora lo pongo... espero que os guste este cap y os prometo k el sabado que viene vuelvo a actualizar... el viernes no k tngo examen... bueno esq esa es otra k tngo muxos examenes.. y... me estreso...jajaja pero no me kita pa salir de fiesta.. k hay k estar equilibrados...no es bueno estar todo el dia en casa estudiando... xo tampoco es bueno estar todo el dia de fiesta.. y sino k se lo digan a mi pobre higado.. joer.. el otro dia hacia unos ruidos muy extraños.. esta noche no pruebo ni gota.. (claro.. toy de resaca... jajaja)

bueno que aki os dejo muxos besitos para todo el mundo! ah! y otra cosa siento si a alguien le molesto lo k dige sobre los papeles de salamanca y toda la leche.. xo me moskea un pokito el tema.. en fin no hablaremos nunca mas d politica. Besitos!

**Cap.7.-Las paredes de Hogwarts tienen oidos...**

-ey ya estas aquí? Que pronto habeís acabado no?

-si...

Mayra se desplomó en un sillón que estaba al lado de sus amigas

-estoy agotada..

-bueno piensa que hoy te puedes ir pronto a la cama...no tenemos deberes

-y lo de astronomia?

-es mañana por la noche

-ah ok.. me teneis que ayudar no tengo ni idea...

-ok, no te preocupes May

-oye.. donde está Jonh?-preguntó Lily.

Mayra se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé, yo he estado en las cocinas y él en el gran comedor, cuando subí solo estaba James..Jonh ya se habia ido.

Lily no dijo nada

-que raro no? Últimamente no le vemos nada..

-bueno antes tampoco le veíamos-dijo Karen...

-yo creia que le interesaba, aunque solo fuera un poco.. porque sino porque quiso ir conmigo al baile y luego me dijo lo de ir a Hogsmeade?

-no te preocupes Lily, ahora con el castigo está muy liado.

El retrato de la dama gorada se abrió y los merodeadores (Remus, Sirius y James) entraron, se sentaron directamente en unos sillones del fondo.

-donde está Petter?

-está dormido arriba...

-vaya.. vaya... voy a despertarlo-dijo Sirius frotándose las manos.

Sirius y Petter bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala común.

-ahí arriba hay unos que se lo están pasando...-dijo Sirius sin medir el tono de su voz, por lo que toda la sala común se enteró de su comentario.

-ya te digo.. llevan media hora dale que te pego...-añadió Peter.

La sala común se llenó por un momento de risas de alumnos, aunque enseguida cada grupo volvió a su tema de conversación.

La hora de la cena llegó y poco a poco las chicas se quedaron sólas en la sala común junto con los merodeadores que se negaban a ir a cenar hasta que no vieran bajar a los causantes de los gemidos que Sirius y Petter habían escuchado.

-oh vamos a cenar puede que ni si quiera bajen...-dijo James

-que no Cornamenta, que este es un cotilleo de primera..

-te vas a quedar sin cena Canuto...

-no fastidies.. con lo bueno que me ha quedado el cordero... bueno no ceo que el tio aguante ni 15 minutos mas... si no bajan nos vamos vale!

-venga chicas vamos a cenar...

-pera estás loca Lily? Vamos a ver quien baja!

-Karen.. puede bajar cualquiera en vez de la parejita esa..

-si bueno.. pero mejor lo comprobamos...

Unos pasos se oyeron en las escaleras, por ellas bajaban dos chicas de séptimo que no dieron importancia alguna a los dos grupos de alumnos que estaban en la sala común.

-venga Canuto ya lo has visto ahora vámonos!

-espera! A ver si baja algún tio...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-chicas yo me voy a cenar.. vosotras hacer lo que querais...

Karen chascó la lengua.

-para una vez que hay un buen cotilleo no me vas a dejar contemplarlo en directo?

-estais locas...

Lily se levantó

-espera yo voy... estoy muerta de hambre...

-Mayra! Creía que estabas conigo!-dijo Karen

-quédate.. pero esque yo estoy cansada del castigo...

-jopetas...-Karen se levantó y se fue con sus amigas a regañadientes.

Los merodeadores se quedaron allí, unas voces se oían por las escaleras...

-no cuentes con que te vuelva a hacer un favor de este tipo...

-de que favor habla?

-shhh! Calla Petter!

-bueno ni que lo hubieses pasado mal..

-no es eso.. pero tengo una reputación que cuidar...-decían las voces que bajaban por las escaleras.

-venga ya Karen de verdad te interesa quienes eran los que se lo estaban montando? - dijo Lily cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor

-hombre... pues para una vez que pasa algo interesante...

-anda mira allí viene John..-dijo Mayra.

Las tres chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta

-hoy han tenido entrenamiento?-dijo Karen

-pues no por qué?

-pues porque John se ha duchado...

-como lo sabes?

-joer.. pues porque trae el pelo mojado y huele hasta aquí de colonia...

-bueno la gente no solo se ducha cuando hay entrenamientos eh Karen?-dijo Lily que habia pillado la indirecta de su amiga

-ya Lily... solo era un comentario, la gente se pega duchas de agua fría despues de.. bueno eso..

-mira los merodeadores..-dijo Mayra.

Karen carraspeó como diciendo que tenia razón.

-se habrán cansado de esperar..

-Lily.. no te quieras engañar..

-Karen no tienes pruebas!

Mayra no sabia que hacer, no sabia si recordar a sus amigas todo lo de John, su perfume de chica y las desapariciones que habia tenido, pero prefirió no decir nada, Lily ya sabia todo y si ella no lo veía extraño ella no tenia porque dudar de John.

-no, no tengo pruebas pero los merodeadores ya han salido de la sala común

-y?se cansarian de esperar!-dijo la pelirroja sacando su genio.

-chicas quereis dejar de discutir!-dijo Mayra que ya estaba harta de ese tema-pareceis niñas pequeñas!

Tanto Lily como Karen bajaron la cabeza y empezaron a cenar.

-um! Oye está super bueno el cordero eh!-dijo Karen

-pues.. lo ha arreglado Sirius...

-ay Sirius...

-que! Es verdad...

-HIP HIP HURRA! –los merodeadoeres estaban alavando a Sirius.

-TRES HURRAS POR EL COCINERO!-gritaba Remus.

Sirius que se veia en su salsa con todas esas alavanzas, se subió en el banco y comenzó a saludar a su "público" mientras decia gracias, gracias.

La mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor le aplaudia y algunas interesadas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Mayra miró hacia esta última mesa y vió que la chica que habia estado esa mañana con Sirius tambien aplaudia.

Karen empezó a aplaudir tambien.

-que haces?-dijo Lily

-que pasa esta bueno!

-acaso aplaudes a los elfos domésticos!

-aguafiestas...-dijo Karen por lo bajo dejando de aplaudir.

-yo creo que me voy a ir a la cama... –dijo Mayra cuando atravesaban el retrato de la dama gorda depués de cenar.

-quédate un rato con nosotras no?

-bueno pero sólo un poco, que mañana me tengo que levantar pronto..

Las tres se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones cerca de la chimenea.

Lily siempre estaba muerta de frio, todo lo contrario que Mayra que siempre tenia calor.

En pocos minutos la sala común se llenó de los alumnos que habian terminado de cenar.

John llegó con su amigo a la sala común seguidos por los merodeadores, los cuales entraron casi hasta el fondo de la sala para sentarse en unos sillones que estaban libres.

John vió a las chicas, las saludó con la cabeza y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

-que tal andais?

-bien.. cansadillas.. con ganas de que llegue el finde...-dijo Lily

-si.. no me hables de cansancio.. que con los castigos no he tenido tiempo de nada... a parte de estar super cansado no he tenido tiempo de entrenar y la proxima semana hay partido contra Hufflepuff asi que me tocará entrenar el doble...

-cuando dices que es el partido?-se interesó Mayra

-el sábado que viene...

-y es contra Hufflepuff?

-si...

Mayra se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y juntó las llemas de sus dedos(a lo señor burns..."excelente"), quedando apartada de la conversación.

Jonh se encogió de hombros.

-oye Lily, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente no?

-si.. eso creo –le contestó la chica.

-bueno pues ya que este finde semana vamos a estar prácticamente solos .. hablamos .. te parece?

Karen tenia los ojos como platos y observaba la escena.

-umm...-Lily se hacia la interesante, como si estuviera revisando mentalmente su agenda del sábado, aunque ella sabia mas que de sobra que no tenia nada que hacer-esta bien ya el sábado hablamos..

John sonrió y antes de que pudiera hacer nada su amigo (que estaba hablando muy animadamente con las chicas de 7º que antes habian bajado por las escaleras)le llamó para que fuera.

-bueno pues.. ya nos vemos cielín-se levantó y dio un beso a Lily en la frente.

-quien era esa?-dijo una de las chicas cuando John llegó

-bah... solo es una..niña de sexto –y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Otra vez se suben al tema-dijo Sirius siguiendo con la mirada a los cuatro jóvenes que habian desaparecido por las escaleras.

-algunos tienen suerte de encontrar chicas así...-dijo Petter

-como si tú encontrarás alguna en general-dijo Sirius entredientes de manera que solo James y Remus le oyeron

-eh?-Petter no se enteraba de nada

-bueno Cornamenta no se tú pero yo me voy a la cama porque sino mañana...

-no... voy a esperar un poco.. vete subiendo si quieres

Sirius se levantó del sillón a la vez que Mayra lo hacia del suyo con sus amigas.

-vaya romeo.. estais compenetrados!

-lo sé-dijo Sirius haciendo como si se retirara el pelo de la cara y como con aires de superioridad y se fue escaleras arriba detrás de las chicas.

-pues yo ya estoy hasta las narices porque...-Karen no terminó la frase, Sirius la interrumpió al llamar a Mayra.

Esta quedó en el rellano esperando al chico, mientras sus amigas entraban a la habitación.

-dime...

-em...-Sirius no sabia que decirle, la habia llamado pero no sabia para que, lo único que queria era estar con ella.

-emmm... –repitió Mayra imitando al muchacho.

-esto que...

-bueno dilo ya!

-que si mañana te importaría llamarnos, esque fijo que nos quedamos dormidos.

Mayra se quedó un poco decepcionada

-si claro... yo os aviso cuando me levante-y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-Mayra

-que?-dijo Mayra antes de entrar

Otra vez Sirius la habia llamado sin tener nada que decir, al menos aparentemente.

-em... gracias.

Mayra quedó todavia mas perpleja...Sirius dándome las gracias.. este tio está enfermo...

-de nada-dijo la chica entrando finalmente en la habitación.

-que te ha dicho?-preguntaron sus amigas cuando entró en el dormitorio.

-nada por que?

-por saberlo..

-pero si ya lo sabéis! Que te crees que no he oido como os quitábais de detrás de la puerta cuando la he abierto?

-era para evitarte el trabajo de que nos lo tuvieras que contar..

-en fin... oye Karen que si quieres yo creo que tengo algo de cera, espera que mire...

-si si mira ver.. esto es un asco...

-si, si que tengo

-me lo haces?

-si tranquila..

-auuuu! No tires tanto!

-Karen eres una quejica! Lily sujetala mejor!

-pero si esque no puedo! No se esta quieta para lanzarle algún hechizo..

-pues agárrala!

-tu sabes lo que se mueve?

-aaaaaa!

-pero quieres dejar de gritar que parece que te estuvieran matando?

-esque duele! ...falta mucho!

-no.. solo una pierna

-solo dice! Aaaah! Para ya Mayra!

-que quieres que te deje una pierna sin hacer?

Toc Toc, alguien llamó a la puerta

-si?

La puerta se abrió un poco..

-os pasa algo? Esque subia a mi habitación y he oido voces...

-no Remus no pasa nada, es solo que Karen es una quejica...

-ah... bueno eso no es nuevo.. bueno me voy a la cama

-si eso vete de aquí...-dijo Karen cuando Remus volvió a cerrar la puerta-todavia me echa en cara que le castigaran en 3º por tirar huevos.. lo siento mucho pero dolían..

-que huevos?-dijo Lily

-claro como tu estaban con la varicela te libraste..

-ah! Jajaja.. me acuerdo que fuiste a la enfermería porque decias que te dolían los huevos jajaja la cara de la señora Hagen no la olvidaré en la vida...

-pues yo no olvidaré nunca lo asqueroso, pringoso y pegajoso que es estar cubierta de las claras y llemas de los huevos-dijo Mayra

-Mayra a que dolían cuando los tiraban!

-bueno.. la verdad esque muy blandos no eran no...

-ves, no soy ninguna quejica como Lupin dice.. me gustaria verle despilándose...

-ay chicas...

-que pasa Mayra?

-pues que creo que vamos a dejar para mas adelante la broma que se me ocurrió esta mañana...

Lily y Karen miraron con decepción.

-por qué?

-porque se me ha ocurrido una mejor...

-así? Cuenta..

-no.. que ya es muy tarde y yo mañana tengo que madrugar.

Tiró de las tres tiras de cera que le quedaban por quitar, el grito de Karen rompió el silencio en el que Hogwarts se encontraba.

-eres una burra May!

-encima que lo hago para que sufras menos!

-si claro.. fijo... que yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te pase con Sirius eh!

-como? A mi no me pasa nada con él...

-oye Lily..

-si?-repondió mientras todas se comenzaban a poner los pijamas.

-has mirado haber si por la grafología sacas algo de las notas?

-si, algo he mirado aunque muy poco.. tendré que esperar a que avancemos más en clase, tengo bastantes dudas...

-apago ya?-dijo Mayra

-si apaga

Y las tres se quedaron dormidas enseguida por el cansancio del largo día.

Mayra escuchó el despertador y muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de los chicos y despertarlos.  
Entró en el cuarto, la cama de James estaba vacia, la luz del baño estaba encendida por lo que Mayra dedujo que debia de estar en él.

Sin embargo Sirius estaba totalmente dormido en su cama. Mayra intentó despertarle.  
-Sirius! Sirius!despieeertaaa!-decia zarandeandole.  
"muy bien tú lo has querido"

Mayra fue corriendo a su habitación y cogió la varita.

James sintió un ruido en el dormitorio.  
"quien estará ahí?" James no sabia que Sirius habia dicho a Mayra que les fuera a despertar.  
Se acercó a la puerta para salir del baño, y allí vió a la morena apuntando a su amigo con la varita.

-Mayra no!-gritó James pero ya era tarde, Mayra ya habia lanzado el hechizo, pero el resultado no fue el que ella esperaba.

En vez de caer a Sirius la tormenta de tres segundo le cayó a ella.

-estás bien?

James se acercó.  
-que ha pasado?

Como por arte de magia Sirius despertó.

-que es lo que pasa aquí?que te ha pasado Mayra?

-eso me gustaria saber a mi..

Sirius empezó a reirse.. Mayra no entendia nada, que era tan gracioso? A ella no le hacia pizca de gracia el estar allí empapada.

-de verdad. Que mal me quieres...-dijo Sirius intentando parar de reir.

-que?

-esque.. Sirius tiene hecho como un "rebota hechizo" de forma que si le tiras un hechizo o lo que sea para despertarle, te rebota y te lo mandas a ti mismo.. porque te crees que no usamos la magia para despertarle!

-y yo que se!

Mayra se miró, estaba calada hasta los huesos.

-bueno voy a cambiarme

-um.. incluso de pijama mojado esta guapa..

-anda calla y levántate...

Bajaron a la sala común y los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor, McGonagall ya les estaba esperando.

-siento decirles que los elfos domésticos ya se han recuperado y no es necesaria su ayuda.

-entonces qué hacemos ahora?

-nos hemos levantado para nada?

-pues pueden volver a sus casas y hacer algunas tareas o volver a acostarse..

-nos lo podian haber dicho antes...

-pues si.. con lo agusto que se estaba en la cama...

Llegaron a la sala común, cada uno subió a su habitación.

Mayra sabia desobra que le iba a ser imposible volver a dormirse, asique cogió un libro y bajó a la sala común.

John se metió en su cama, al igual que James y Sirius.

Después de un rato, James no podia dormir a consecuencia de los ronquidos de Peter.Asique decidió bajar a la sala común para hacer algo de adivinación.

-hola! Creia que te habias acostado..-dijo James cuando vió a Mayra sentada en el sillón.

-no... yo no tengo el sueño tan facil como vosotros.

-bueno eso y que tus compañeras de cuarto no roncan...

-jejeje.. si bueno supongo que eso tambien influye

-si...

El tema de convesación no dio más de si, por lo que Mayra volvió a concentrarse en el libro mientras James analizaba el pergamino de adivinción.

-oye Mayra...

-si?-dijo esta levantando la vista del libro.

-que era lo que hablabais ayer de mi?

-ayer, cuando?

-despues de cenar, que dijiste algo como "pasar de Potter" o algo asi...

-ah...pues eso que sintiéndolo mucho Lily se ha dado cuenta de que hay chicos muy majos interesados en ella...

-como quienes?-dijo arqueando una ceja

-pues como John por ejemplo, se porta muy bien con ella...

-venga ya Mayra sabes de sobra que es un capullo.. Lily se merece a alguien mejor

-a alguien mejor? Alguien como tu? Creo que eso lo tiene que decidir ella, yo solo la puedo aconsejar, pero ella es la que tiene la ultima palabra.

-Pues si de verdad eres su amiga dile lo que piensas sin miedo a su reacción.

-ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer con mis amigas

-pues eso.. espero que Lily tome la decisión correcta no me gustaria verla mal .. y menos por un capullo como John

-a ti lo que te pasa esque estas celoso de John lo que te preocupa no es que Lily lo pase bien o mal sino que John consiga hacer feliz a Lily cosa que tu no conseguiste.

James se quedó pensando, de verdad Lily no habia sido feliz con él? En vedad lo que le importaba era que Lily no lo pasara mal o por el contrario lo que le pasaba era que le molestara que John fuera supuestamente mejor que él...

-Mayra.. de verdad Lily no fue feliz conmigo?

-eso no es a mi a quien se lo tienes que preguntar.

Mayra miró el reloj, sus amigas debian estar apunto de levantarse asi que se fue a su habitación.

James se quedó allí, ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Se echó para atrás en el sillón y esperó a que sus amigos bajaran.

Tenían clase de transformaciones.

-muy bien hoy trabajaremos por parejas, vamos a repetir el primer trabajo del curso, porque no se si se acordarán pero fue un fracaso... bien se pondrán con las mismas parejas...

-no... por favor otra vez no..

-con quien te tocó Karen?

-con el asqueroso de Pettiwreig (no me acuerdo como se escribe y no me voy a levantar para ver el apellido de esa rata...)

Lily y Mayra pusieron cara de asco.

-ahora te entiendo...

-bueno a que están esperando? pónganse ya a trabajar!- dijo McGonagall dando palmas-venga vamos!

-luego os veo chicas-dijo Mayra levantándose de su silla para dirigirse donde su pareja la esperaba.

-hola guapa!

-Hola Andrómeda, que tal?

-bien.. con ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones de navidad.. aunque no creas que tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa, como Sirius se quede yo me quedo.-dijo tajante

Mayra sonrió, sabia como era la familia de los Black.

-tienes suerte de tener por lo menos a tu primo.

-si. No sé que es lo que haria sin su apoyo.. por cierto que tal con él?

Mayra se encogió de hombros

-psss .. como siempre, las cosas no han cambiado tanto

-vaya.. entonces no te pudo volver a llamar prima?-dijo Andrómeda poniedo morritos

-pues lo que es por ahora no..

-como que por ahora? Que ha pasado? Cuenta cuenta

-pero si no hay nada que contar

-si claro.. entonces porque tienes esa sonrisa de estúpida y te hacen chirivitas los ojos?

-pero que dices? Bueno.. esque esta semana con lo del castigo hemos estado todo el dia juntos y tal...

-y?

-como que y? Y nada, no hay nada mas..

-shhh.. te esta mirando..

-de verdad?

Mayra se puso como un tomate.

-ves si no hubiese pasado nada no te habrias puesto asi..

Mayra desistió y contó los detalles de esa semana, incluido el casi beso y cuando vió a Sirius con la chica de Hufflepuff.

-pero de verdad crees que mi primo es capaz de engañarte antes incluso de haber empezado nada?

-bueno ya lo hizo una vez, pero cuando ya habiamos empezado.

-pero Mayra de verdad te sigues creyendo que te puso los cuernos!

-hombre.. nadie me ha dicho lo contrario...

-tal vez porque ni siquiera Sirius sepa que te los puso... yo sigo sin creerlo ... y como tampoco me dejas preguntarlo...

-ni se te ocurra

-entonces como sabes que es verdad? Solo porque el idiota ese te lo dijo?

-y porque no lo iva a creer?

-pero porque no le diste a mi primo ni si quiera el beneficio de la duda? Simplemente lo creiste, sin pensar en si era o no verdad

-Andrómeda déjalo siempre acabamos con este tema, tienes que entender que yo lo creyera, tu sabes como estábamos tu primo y yo en esos momentos...

-eso no es excusa Mayra, pero claro es más fácil hacerse la víctima...

-yo no me hice la víctima!

-a no!

Las dos empezaban a levantar el tono de voz.

-NO!

-PUES YA ME DIRÁS COMO LLAMAS A ESO!

Las dos habian olvidado que estaban en clase, y habian alzado tanto la voz que todo el mundo las miraba, ambas estaban de pie una frente a la otra.

-10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA UNA DE LAS CASA POR ARMAR JALEO EN MI CLASE!

Las chicas se sentaron y no se dirigieron la palabra en el resto de la clase, el resto de los alumnos tampoco habló por si acaso.

Cuando se terminó la clase Mayra se fue con sus amigas sin decir, tan si quiera, adiós a Andrómeda.

-que es lo que ha pasado May?

-nada...esque siempre tiene que sacar el mismo tema y siempre acabamos discutiendo

-bueno Mayra es su primo es normal que lo defienda no?

-y yo su amiga...

Lily y Karen dejaron el tema, cuando Mayra estaba enfadada era mejor dejarla sino querias que la tomara contigo.

Sirius se dirigió a su prima al finalizar la clase.

-Andrómeda estás bien? Qué ha pasado?

-hola primi.. no nada.. cosas de chicas...

-chicos?

-un chico..

A Sirius le dió un vuelco el corazón a Mayra le gustaba un chico

"todo mi gozo en un pozo"pensó

-os gusta el mismo?

-eh? No! Jaja.. aunque es muy buen chico

"Andrómeda que mala eres. .no ves que no se da por aludido?"

-am...

"encima buen chico...Sirius la has perdido del todo"

-bueno.. me voy, mis amigos me están esperando

-vale, nos vemos!

-que te ha dicho?-preguntó James cuando Sirius les alcanzó

-nada.. que cosas de chicas...

"por qué mi prima me ha dicho que le gusta otro? Acaso no sabe que me gusta Mayra.. a lo mejor es para que no me haga ilusiones..."

El resto de la mañana pasó con la tranquilidad habitual.

Ya en el gran comedor..

-hola, James te importa que hablemos? Sólo será un momento-dijo Miranda que se habia acercado hasta la mesa Gryffindor

-no, claro

Ambos salieron del gran comedor, muchas chicas miraban recelosas a la pareja.

-mira James.. de los séis dias que llevamos no te he visto más que un par de ratos

-ya lo sé Miranda, pero tienes que enteder que con el castigo y las clases no he tenido mucho tiempo.. lo entiendes verdad?

Miranda sonrió.

-Claro que te entiendo.. es sólo que.. que..

James no le dejó terminar, la calló con un beso.

-tengo que ir a por unos libros antes de clase...

-quieres que nos veamos esta noche?

-bueno.. no sé a que hora terminaré el castigo..

-vale.. entoces mañana después de comer te parece bien?

-si.. vale como hoy?

La chica asintió y James se dirigió hacia su sala común.

"por qué lo has arreglado? Iba a contar contigo James estás idiota, lo tenías en bandeja tenias que haber dejado que cortara contigo... tu no la quieres, no te gusta"

"si me gusta"

"no te gusta"

"lo que tu digas..."

"bueno tú sabrás que es lo que haces para olvidar el pasado..."

"exacto yo sabré lo que hago asique déjame en paz"

La tarde pasó igual de aburrida que siempre.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde, y como habían hecho durante toda la semana llamaron al despacho de Dumbledore para ver cual era su castigo de ese dia.

Los cuatro alumnos entraron y se sentaron.

* * *

hasta aki el capitulo.. que os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado! muuuxos besitos! y espero rewievs! 

ala! que lo paseis mu bien esta noche k es sabado... k yo tambien lo intentare...


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno lo primero de todo, perdón por no actualizar el fin de pasado.. soy un desastre.. xo esq he estado malita.. muy enferma.. bueno no tanto pero si en la cama con fiebre y sin ganas de nada...

Y encima recibí muy pokitos rr's y eso no me animo mas... yo creo k fue xq la semana pasada no se regalaba nada... snif...pensare algo bueno para esta semana a ver si así recibo más rr's...

Uuuuuuuuhhh! Esta nevando otra vez! Jejeje.. k divertido! Nieve, nieve.. xq siempre tiene k nevar los sábados x la noxe? Al final hoy me kedo en casa... con las ganas k yo tenia de juerga... xo esq.. el frio no invita a disfrazarse...

Bueno no me enrollo más.. aki tenéis el cap... si puedo publicare el 9 el martes ok? No es muy buena fecha para actualizar xq la mayoria estamos enfrascados en el libro peeero... jejeje

Besitos para todas.. ya sabeis las contestaciones a los rr's en el apartado de reviews...

**Capitulo 8.- Remendando viejas heridas...**

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde, y como habían hecho durante toda la semana llamaron al despacho de Dumbledore para ver cual era su castigo de ese dia.

Los cuatro alumnos entraron y se sentaron.

-bien, Maisky y Potter tendrán que pasar la abrillantadora por el gran comedor allí está lo que deben utilizar. Y Black y Planck, tendrán que limpiar el aula de pociones, el profesor Slughorn les espera allí para darles los detalles.. alguna pregunta?

Esperó unos segundos y al no obtener respuesta añadió:

-bien entonces pueden ir a cumplir su castigo.

Los cuatro se levantaron y se separaron por parejas al salir del despacho.

Sirius y Mayra bajaron a las mazmorras el profesor Slughorn les estaba esperando.

-buenas tardes-dijo cuando los chicos entraron en el aula-tendrán que limpiar y ordenar por orden alfabético las estanterias, si necesitan algo estaré en mi despacho.. y ... tengan cuidado de no romper nada- dijo fulminándolos con la mirada.

Los dos empezaron a sacar todo los frascos de la estantería para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

James y Jonh llegaron al gran comedor unas viejas máquinas estaban allí esperándoles. Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra.

El ruido de las abrillantadoras era ensordecedor, aunque James hubiese querido habria sido imposible hablar con Jonh.

Mayra miraba a Sirius mientras recapacitaba sobre la conversación que habia tenido esa mañana con Andrómeda.

Esa semana habian cambiado mucho las cosas.

"tal vez Andrómeda tenga razón, no fui justa con Sirius, no le di ninguna oportunidad de defenderse.."

Sirius tambien pensaba en la conversación que habia tenido con su prima esa mañana.

Le dolía que Mayra pensara en otro chico que no fuera él, porque él solo tenia ojos para ella.

Mayra cogió un frasco, era muy pesado pese a ser pequeño.

-jolín como pesa!-dijo la chica rompiendo el silenio en el que estaban trabajando.

-ten cuidado con eso-dijo el chico cogiéndole el frasco.

Lo reconoció al instante, ya habia tenido antes ese frasco en sus manos.

Fue en tercer curso, despistaron al profesor con la ayuda de Peeves, les costó un poco encontrar el frasco, y por poco no les pillaron aunque el riesgo habia merecido la pena. Esa noche tuvieron su primera transformación. Desde aquel día habían acompañado a Remus en todas sus transformaciones.

-Sirius estas bien?

-eh? Si si... –dijo dejando el bote junto a los demás.

La tarde pasó y poco a poco el sol fue desapareciendo en el horizonte.

-oye Lily vamos a hacer lo de astronomia?

-si, venga vamos.

Las dos chicas subieron a una torre donde la profesor habia habilitado unos cuantos telescopios para los alumnos.

Habia bastantes chicos y chicas de todas las casas, todos tenían que hacer la misma tarea.

En cuanto quedó un telescopio libre las chicas lo cogieron para hacer su trabajo.

No fue muy complicado, aunque cuando terminaron ya era la hora de cenar.

Cuando bajaban al gran comedor, se encontraron a John.

-hola chicas!

-hola John

-ya habéis salido del castigo?-preguntó la pelirroja

-si, bueno Potter y yo ya hemos acabado pero Mayra no sé si habrá terminado o cuanto le quedará.

-a lo mejor ya está dentro.. –dijo Karen que se adelantó un poco-no.. aquí no está, Black tampoco asique no habrán terminado todavia.

James se dirigió a la torre para hacer el trabajo de astronomía, se tendría que dar prisa si queria llegar a cenar.

Cuando terminó el trabajo ya era tarde, la cena ya habia acabado hacia rato.

Caminó por los pasillos todavia habia alumnos por ellos, no le apetecia bajar hasta las cocinas asi que pasó de la cena y se dirigió a la sala común.

Mayra y Sirius ya estaban colocando todas las botellitas en su sitio.

-oye oye ten cuidado con eso!- exclamó la morena

-con que con el...

Sirius volteó el frasco para leer la etiqueta decolorada

- du-es-loj?

-si si con el duesloj, sabes que te puede pasar si te tragas eso?

-no...

-pues te salen unas borjas azules en la piel, pero eso no es lo peor...

-a... no?

A Sirius se le empezaba a dibujar una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

-no, lo peor esque para curarlo tienes que comer durante varios dias helado de alubias.. y no veas los gases que entran...

-vaya...-dijo el chico asombrado por las consecuencias que podia causar ese frasquito que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-si.. bueno mételo y vámonos, ese ya es el último

Sirius obedeció y cerró la estanteria.

-vaya otro dia que no cenamos..

-si quieres podemos ir a las cocinas-dijo el chico arqueando las cejas.

-creo que no... o por lo menos no hasta que no hagamos lo de astronomía

-ah bueno astronomia es fácil, no creo que tardemos mucho

-si tu lo dices...

Llegaron a la torre desde donde tenian que hacer el trabajo.

Pero cuando se disponian a empezar alguien les interrumpió.

Mayra la reconoció al instante, era la chica de Hufflepuff.

-hola, menos mal que te he encontrado...

-hola Christie! Como sabias que estaba aquí?

-bueno vi a tu amigo Potter cuando iba hacia la sala común y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que solo podías estar en tres sitios: en las mazmorras por el castigo, aquí haciendo lo de astronomía o en las cocinas... ah! Hola, no te habia visto-dijo dirigiéndose a Mayra.

-hola

-em... Sirius te importa que hablemos?

-no claro, Mayra ahora vuelvo, si eso vete empezando tu

Sirius y Christie salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta tras de si. Mayra corrió a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

-bueno has pensado mi proposioción?

-si claro...-contestó el chico

"como que si claro? Que proposicion?"Mayra estaba nerviosita.

-y?

-pues claro! Vamos que como voy a rechazar algo así?

-eso es lo que yo pensaba-decia la chica-me alegra saber que haces justicia a tú fama.

"pero.. que es esto! Que hace justicia a su fama? A su fama de qué? de mujeriego? no quiero seguir escuchando...ya he oido suficiente.."

Se puso al telescopio, aunque no tenia ni idea de por donde empezar, odiaba esa asignatura.

Mayra seguia protestando por lo bajo cuando Sirius entró.

-que te pasa nena?

-nena? Pero a ti que te pasa? Te gusta jugar a dos bandas o que?

-a dos bandas?

-si a dos bandas! Christie, vaya confianzas no?

Sirius estaba atónito.

-ja! Estás celosa!

Mayra pensó en lo que Sirius acababa de decir, el chico tenia razón estaba pasando por un ataque de celos, pero Sirius no le dejó replicar.

-además que andas diciendo de Christie? Eres tú la que juega a dos bandas, si, si no pongas esa cara me lo ha dicho Andrómeda ya sé que te gusta un chico, dime si te gusta otro porque eres tan amable conmigo?

-eso no es cierto, yo no juego a dos bandas, además tu prima te ha dicho que me gusta un chico no dos!

-y quien es ese chico si se puede saber?

-como?

Mayra estaba un poco alterada no podia decir a Sirius que el chico era él.

-eso a ti no te importa Sirius.. digo Black

-si que me importa

Contestó el muchacho bajando un poco la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

-no voy a volver a caer Sirius...

Mayra cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Sirius quedó allí pensando, porque no le habia dicho quien era el chico?

"porque eres tú... habla con Andrómeda y que te lo diga..."

El chico terminó el trabajo de astronomía, ya no tenia ganas de comer asi que fue directamente a la sala común.

Cuando Mayra atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontró con que todavia habia algunos alumnos sentados en los sillones.

Subió a su habitación, Lily y Karen ya tenían puesto el pijama para meterse en la cama.

-que tal el castigo?

-eh.. bien, pero estoy cansada y no tengo muchas ganas de hablar...

Las tres se metieron en la cama.

Sirius llegó a la sala común, echó un vistazo y al no ver a sus amigos allí, subió a la habitación, sus amigos ya estaban acostados.

Así que él tambien se metió en la cama, tenia ganas de que llegara la mañana siguiente para hablar con su prima y preguntarle sobre Mayra y el chico que le gustaba.

Con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

-Mayra, Mayra levanta, Karen venga arriba! Nos hemos quedado dormidas!

-eh?

-Qué?

-que os levanteis, la clase empieza en 15 minutos!

Las chicas se levantaron y rápidamente empezaron a asearse y vestirse.

-Canuto que es esto?-dijo Remus cogiendo un frasco de la mesilla de noche de Sirius

-che! Yo que tú no jugaria con eso-dijo volviendo a dejar el tarro en la mesilla- ayer hablé con Christie.

-con quien?

-con Christie la de hufflepuff..

-ah! Y?

-nada ya he llegado a un acuerdo con ella..

-estupendo!-dijeron Remus y James frotándose las manos.

-y que pasa con esa? Es tu nueva novia?-dijo Petter.

-anda calla colagusano, bueno bajamos a desayunar?

-si vamos, mis tripas empiezan a crujir...

Los chicos bajaron al gran comedor.

-y el trio la la la?-preguntó Remus

Los otros tres se encogieron de hombros.

Sirius vió como su prima se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con otro par de chicas.

-ahora vengo-dijo Sirius levantándose

-y a este que le pasa? Ha dejado el desayuno a medias!

-bueno pues no vamos a desperdiciarlo.. –dijo James cogiendo las tostadas de su amigo.

-Andrómeda Andromeda!

La morena muchacha de tez pálida se volvió al oir a su primo.

-chicas ahora voy

-vale, adios Sirius-dijeron las chicas.

El muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de contestación.

-necesito que me digas quien es el chico

-el chico? Qué chico? De que me hablas?

-si el que le gusta a Mayra...

-ah...

-si, me dijiste que le gustaba alguien... quien es?

Andrómeda rió.

-por qué te interesa tanto primito?

-venga ya.. lo sabes de sobra..

-oye canuto vámonos a clase o no llegamos

-si, ahora voy...

-eso corre a clase

-pero Andrómeda..

-yo lo intentaria!-dijo la chica mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo alejándose de los merodeadores-adiós chicos!

-a que se referia con eso de intentarlo?

El muchacho no contestó

-que es lo que estas maquinando ahí adentro?-dijo James dando unos copos a Sirius en la cabeza como si estuviera llamando a una puerta-oye! Que no reacciona!

Las chicas salieron corriendo, la clase estaba apunto de empezar.

Cruzaron una esquina los últimos alumnos ya estaban entrando en el aula.

Por fin llegaron a la clase.

Se sentaron el profesor todavia no habia llegado.

-por poco no llegamos.. –dijo Lily jadeante

-si... –decia Karen con una mano en el pecho y la lengua fuera.

-Karen.. pareces un perro...

-guau!-vaciló la chica comenzando a sacar las cosas de la mochila al igual que sus amigas.

-Mayra que te pasa? Te has quedado en trance!

-si bueno.. esque no tengo hecho el trabajo..

-y eso?

-silencio por favor!-el profesor ya habia entrado en la clase-ya hemos perdido 10 minutos a cuenta de la incompetencia del conserje...haber...eh.. Plank porfavor, dibuje en la pizarra el mapa y todo lo que les pedia y cuando termine nos lo explica

-genial-dijo la chica por lo bajo

-toma el mio-le dijo la pelirroja ofreciéndole su mapa.

Para sorpresa de Mayra el trabajo que le acababa de mandar el profesor ya estaba siendo realizado por otro alumno.

-pero que hace Black?

-pues lo que usted me ha dicho, claro.

-yo he mandado a la señorita Plank no a usted, asique vuélvase a su sitio..

-me parece injusto! Yo tambien quiero participar en la clase.

El profesor sonrió, siempre decia que Sirius le recordaba a él cuando era joven, guapo, fuerte, inteligente... el profesor McMedra tenia un cariño especial a James, Remus y sobretodo a Sirius.

-está bien, dibújelo usted y la señorita Plank nos lo explicará después.

A Sirius se le pusieron los ojos como platos, él lo que queria era librar a Mayra de tener que participar en la correción del trabajo. Sabia que no lo tenia hecho , y que ademas, no se le daba bien esa asignatura.

Mayra se quedó con la misma cara de Sirius, como lo iba a explicar sino tenia ni idea?

-Plank siéntese hasta que su compañero acabe para que pueda proceder a la explicación.

Mayra obedeció.

Todos los alumnos corregían sus mapas, aunque Sirius dibujaba muy lento.

-por favor Black dese algo más de prisa o nos darán las uvas...

Mayra no hacia mas que mirar el reloj, si Sirius seguia a ese paso no le daría tiempo a explicar... cruzó los dedos..

La clase terminó justo cuando Sirius terminaba de dibujar el mapa.

-muy bien el próximo dia Plank lo explicará

Todos los alumnos se levantaron para salir del aula e ir a la siguiente clase.

-puff.. me libré.. no me lo puedo creer...

-ya puedes dar las gracias a Black...

Se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, les tocaba Adivinación.

-oye Lily podias preguntar a la profesora algo de las notas de... bueno ya sabes tú "admirador"

-si eso Lily, me muero de ganas por saber quien es ese galán

-pues tendrá que ser para otro dia, hoy no he traido los pergaminos ni nada

-vete a buscarlos...

-bueno dias-dijo la profesora al entrar en el aula-bueno saquen los pergaminos y prosigan con la tarea del otro dia...

Todos los alumnos sacaron su material de trabajo

Karen levantó la mano y la profesora se acercó a ellas para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-si?

-esque Lily se ha dejado parte del material de trabajo en la sala común...

-y esque la señorita Evans no tiene lengua?

-si pero esque le da vergüenza

Lily miraba a Karen asombrada.

"vaya morro tiene..."pensaba la pelirroja

-muy bien vaya a por lo que tenga que ir pero dese prisa...

-si si.. gracias..

Se levantó de su sitio para irse, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Karen...

Lily salió de la clase y se dirigió hacia su sala común, los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Dobló una esquina, para su sorpresa escuchó unas voces, le eran familiares aunque no las consiguió reconocer.

-como te tengo que decir que no la mires así? Es mia!

-venga ya Lucius, si esque te las coges todas!

-me cojo las que me interesan, no a todas

-centrate en alguna sangre sucia si lo que quieres es un poco de diversión

-si bueno.. oye tenemos que habar de.. de eso

-si, si lo sé te pondremos al corriente cuando volvamos de Hogsmeade...hasta para eso eres estúpido..

-oye que no fue mi culpa!

-Si claro.. bueno he de volver a clase, ya nos veremos.

Lily escuchó unos pasos y se escondió en un rincón.

Vio pasar a Lucius Malfoy aunque, por suerte, él no la vio a ella.

con quien estaría hablando?pensaba Lilyque asco me dan los tios son todos iguales..."busca una sangre sucia para divertirte" será capullo...

Lily salió de sus pensamientos, otras personas seguian hablando, se acercó para ver...

-John! Que haces aquí?que no estás en clase?

El chico tenia una expresión de encontrarse en una situación embarazosa y de apuro.

con quien estaba hablando?

-em.. esto.. y tu que haces que no estas en clase?

-bueno.. me he dejado unas cosas en la sala común, has visto a alguien mas por aquí?

-no... no he visto a nadie, por qué?

-no, por nada...bueno ya nos veremos-dijo la pelirroja marchando hacia su sala común.

-Potter! Las bolas de cirstal no son quaffles con los que jugar!Esta tarde castigado!

James se sentó, pero levantó la mano.

-que es lo que pasa?

-que esta tarde no puedo

-que? Como que no puede?

-ya estoy castigado

El resto de los merodeadores no pudieron contener la risa y empezaron a reir a carcajadas incitando al resto de los alumnos.

-bien.. y el lunes está libre?

-el lunes em...-James simulaba revisar mentalmente su agenda-si, el lunes estoy libre...

-me alegro... pues ya lo sabe, el lunes después de las clases tiene una cita conmigo...

-um... que seductor suena...-dijo James en un susurro de forma que solo los alumnos mas proximos pudieron oirlo.

Lily llegó porfin a la clase.

-siento haber tardado tanto profesora.. pero esque he tenido unos problemillas...Peeves no me dejaba en paz y no sabia como quitarmelo de encima...

-no se preoucpe Evans.. bueno si quiere, como hoy no le va a dar tiempo de adelantar en la actividad, trabájelo este finde semana y el lunes depués de las clases viene y me pregunta las dudas que tenga

-de acuerdo-dijo la pelirroja yéndose a sentar con sus amigas.

-por qué has tardado tanto?

-Peeves...

La mañana pasó y rápidamente llegaron las cinco de la tarde, y como todos los dias de esa semana Mayra se fue con John al despacho de Dumbledore. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, James y Sirius ya estaban allí esperando.

-bueno hoy Potter y Maisky subirán a la lechucería para limpiarla.. y Plank y Black saldrán a los terrenos de Hogwarts para preparar los carruajes que llevan a Hogsmeade. Alguna pregunta?

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

-bien, pues manos a la obra.

Los cuatro alumnos salieron del despacho para dirigirse a su castigo.

-ah! Mira allí están los carruajes.

-y con qué los limpiamos?

-pues supongo que con eso-dijo el chico apuntando a unos cubos con agua y detergentes.

Comenzaron a limpiar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, y la tarde fue cayendo.

-oye... que muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana

-por lo de astronomia?

-si... ayer estuve un poco borde.. lo siento

-no te preocupes no tiene importancia, además no te ayudé del todo, el próximo dia te tocará explicarlo...

-si bueno.. pero por lo menos lo intentaste..

-si quieres.. te puedo ayudar a prepararlo... si quieres claro...

Mayra sonrió.

-bueno te lo debo por la redacción de herbología del otro dia-añadió el chico.

-ah! Bueno si me la debes.. habrá que aceptarlo... no?

-estupendo!-dijo el muchacho sin ocultar su alegría-cuando?

-pues.. el lunes?

-si el lunes..

-si..pero para de agitar esa esponja que me estas calando...

-ah...si?-dijo arqueando las cejas

-ni se te ocurra-decia Mayra mientras retrocedía.

Sirius empapó la esponja en un cubo de agua y corrió hacia la morena, la cual echó a correr.

Aunque no le sirvió de mucho, Sirius la alcanzó enseguida derribándola y cayendo sobre ella.

Mayra sin saber cómo, consiguió salir de debajo del chico y fue corriendo hacia los cubos de agua.

Y cogiendo uno de ellos dijo..

-espero que no te importe que el agua esté fria...

Echó a correr hacia el chico, el cual no se movia pero cuando estaban a medio metro de distancia Sirius alzó su varita y la agitó haciendo que el cubo que Mayra cargaba se volcara sobre ella sin darle la oportunidad de apartarse para evitar acabar más mojada todavia.

Sirius no paraba de reir, pero Mayra no reaccionó como el chico esperaba.

-te vas a arrepentir querido amigo...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la boca y corriendo hacia Sirius, el cual recibió un gran abrazo, acabando así bien mojadito.

Retrocedió unos pasos y con la ayuda de un pequeño empujón de Mayra, Sirius acabó en el lago.

Ahora era Mayra la que reía.

-jajaja... te veo como mojado... jajaja

-si? Pues el agua está muy buena.. te apetece un baño?

-ni loca..

-oh.. vamos.. _atraccio!-_dijo atrayendo a la morena hacia el lago.

Mayra pataleaba en el aire

-Sirius, por favor! Todavia nos quedan carruajes que limpiar.. y ... no sé nadar!

Zas! Mayra cayó en el lago junto a Sirius, pero su cuerpo no salia a flote.

-Mayra estas tonta si crees que me voy la creer que te estas ahogando... lo que pasa esque quieres que te sal...

No terminó la frase, la chica le habia agarrado las piernas y habia tirado de él hacia el fondo.

La cabeza de Sirius volvió a somar en la superficie.

-que tal por ahí abajo?

-bien.. aunque he tenido que despistar a un par de sirenas...-contestó el chico nadando hacia Mayra.

-que sólo era una broma... tú tambien me has mojado..-decia retrocediendo

-bah... no seas boba.. –dijo cogiéndola y tirándola al aire

-au! Me he dado un planchazo!-decia mientras volvía al lado de Sirius

-te he hecho daño?

-bueno... aquí un poquito...-dijo tocándose la barriga

Sirius se sumergió y dio un suave beso en la zona dolorida de la chica.

Mayra se impresionó un poco.

-te dejó de doler?

-bueno...

-que pasa? Que te duele algo más?

Mayra se recorrió el cuello con el dedo y Sirius muy obediente siguió el recorrido del dedo de la chica con sus besos.

Mayra dejó de señalar el camino a los labio del chico.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Mayra retiró a Sirius el pelo mojado de la cara, y el chico hizo lo mismo con ella.

Después Mayra le acarició la mejilla y él volvió a imitarle devolviéndole la caricia.

Los dos volvieron a sonreir, pero esta vez fue Sirius el que se adelantó dando un tímido beso a la chica, que se lo devolvió dejando a un lado toda la timidez del primero.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se cohibió de caricias y tiernos besos.

-Sirius para de hacerme cosquillas en los pies

-yo? Pero si no te estoy tocando... los pies digo...

Un tentáculo salió de repente a la superficie del lago.

A Mayra se le dibujó en la cara una expresión dificil de describir, era una mezcla de asombro y miedo.

-tranquila, el calamar no hace nada...

Pero cuando Sirius terminó la frase la chica ya estaba casi en la orilla.

-vaya.. por poco no salvas la vida!-dijo irónicamente Sirius cuando alcanzó a Mayra en tierra firme.

-no te rias de mi!

-no me rio... –dijo el acercándose a ella.

"Retírate Mayra, que es lo que acabas de hacer? Así es como ibas a pasar de él?"

-em.. vamos a terminar de limpiar esto...

-de acuerdo...-contestó el chico un poco confundido.

-Karen, voy a escribir a mis padres.. vienes?- dijo Lily cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-si claro, yo tampoco les he escrito esta semana

Las dos chicas emprendieron camino hacia la lechucería.

-Karen!

Las dos se volvieron.

-ey! Hola Brian, que tal hoy en pociones?

-bien.. bueno bien no, muy bien, eres una máquina, no sé como agradecértelo, vamos que con dos clases más como la del otro dia y sacaré hasta buena nota y todo! Como te lo puedo agradecer?

-no me tienes que agradecer nada-decia la chica que se habia ruborizado un poco.

-oye te espero arriba vale?-interrumpió Lily la conversación para dejarles a solas

-quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?mañana hay salida...

-ya.. ya lo sé..-dijo Karen..

-ah.. que ya tienes con quien ir...-dijo el chico que ya se le habia borrado la amplia sonrisa que segundos antes habia tenido.

-no!-se apresuró a decir Karen-no, es eso, esque no sé si iré a Hogsmeade.. porque Mayra está castigada y seguramente nos quedemos para hacerle compañía, tal vez en la próxima excursión?

El chico al oir esto abrió los ojos de una forma exagerada.

-de verdad!

-si claro...

-genial! Bueno pues ya nos veremos en la próxima clase-y se fue guiñando un ojo a la chica, que suspiró viendo como Brian se alejaba.

Lily llegó a la lechucería, se quedó parada a la entrada bastante impactada por la presencia de John y James, aunque solo este último la vió entrar y antes de que la chica pudiera saludar James comenzó una conversación.

-bueno don juan, que tal con la del otro dia?

-Con cual de todas?-dijo Jonh retirándose el pelo de la cara.

-pues no sé... la de la otra noche, vamos que lo tuvisteis que pasar muy bien.. porque se os oia por todas partes..

-bueno la chica era muy enérgica y yo.. bueno no podría ser mejor aunque me lo propusiera ..

Lily escuchaba desde la puerta atónita.

"el de los gemidos del otro dia era John.. menudo capullo.."pensaba.

No sabia si intervenir en la conversación o dejar que siguieran hablando, decidio dejar que siguieran hablando...

-bueno está bien que estes tan seguro de ti mismo..

-por supuesto Potter yo no soy como tú..

-lo sé, bueno y Evans para cuando?-puso especial énfasis al pronunciar el apellido de la pelirroja.

-ya estas otra vez? No pasa el dia en que no me preguntes por ella, que pasa tanto te dolió el no poder tirártela?

James se puso como un tomate, las cosas no habian salido como él queria.

Lily que continuaba en la puerta miraba a James muy enfadada, pero a la vez impresionada.

-hola-dijo al fin

-hola Lily cariño-dijo John acercándosele

-no te arrimes tanto, hueles a escremento de lechuza...

-jaja, es verdad hueles a animal.. –dijo Karen que acababa de llegar.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a una mesa cercana a una ventana y escribieron las cartas. Las dos lechuzas emprendieron su camino y sus dueñas las seguían con la mirada apoyadas en el alfeizar.

-Lily mira allí está Mayra!

-a lo mejor ya va a terminar, quieres que bajemos a buscarla?

Karen asintió y las dos bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts para ir a buscar a su amiga

-hola!-dijeron cuando llegaron

-hola!

-te venimos a buscar..os queda mucho May?

-no, no ya queda poquito...

Al cabo de unos minutos las tres chicas volvían al castillo, Sirius no subió , decia que se iba a quedar allí un rato.

Después de que Mayra se pegara una ducha, las tres gryffindors bajaron a su sala común, para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de cenar.

-bueno que te dijo Brian esta tarde?

-Brian? Que ha pasado?-preguntó Mayra

Karen les contó toda la conversación.

-bueno vas a tener suerte...-dijo Mayra

-por qué?

-porque tenéis que ir a Hogsmeade para comprar unas cosas...

-que cosas?

-el material para la venganza ...

-que venganza!

Mayra puso los ojos en blanco.

-pues cual va a ser! La broma de los merodeadores!

-ah!... y cual es?

Mayra les contó su plan mientras que las dos chicas escuchaban con mucha atención.

-eres mala...-dijo Lily al terminar de escuchar la broma

-como que mala! Yo estoy contigo Mayra!

-no creeis que es un poco cruel?-dijo Lily mientras seguia con la mirada a James y Remus que entraban por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-cruel! Ja.. ellos no se echaron atrás cuando hechizaron el maquillaje y te entró el hinchazón del sapo Lil, o cuando le tiñeron el pelo a la lechuza de Mayra para que tuviera un "look" más moderno, o cuando..

-si vale Karen lo he pillado...-dijo la pelirroja.

-de acuerdo entonces contamos contigo no?

Lily asintió.

-perfecto.. bien luego miraremos todo lo que hay que comprar..

-si.. y tenemos que pensar como lo haremos..-añadió Karen

-bueno y si lo hablamos mientras cenamos? Tengo hambre...

-si, vamos a cenar..

Las tres chicas bajaron al gran comedor, ya habia muchos alumnos allí.

-lo malo va a ser que te tocará estar sola este sábado...

-Lily, no va a estar sóla, va a estar con su querido Sirius...

-bbrrr!-Mayra escupió todo el zumo de calabaza sobre Karen al oir esto-pero que dices loca!

-uag! Que sólo era una broma.. mira como me has puesto..

-lo siento pero esque me he atragantado con tu "bromita"...

-bueno y cuando lo vamos a hacer-preguntó Lily

-pues yo habia pensado el próximo finde, que hay partido de quidditch...

-pero eso solo afecta a James.. –dijo Karen

-no tiene porque..nos sentaremos cerca del resto de los merodeadores...

-y?

Mayra chascó la lengua.

-que pasa que hoy hay que explicártelo todo Karen?

-esque la conversación con Brian le ha afectado..

-ah! Brian! Ya le puedo decir que voy a Hogsmeade! Ups.. bueno Lily si a ti no te importa.. porque como Mayra no va...

-no tránquila, encontraré algo que hacer mientras tú estás con tú cita..

-no es una cita...

-no, no.. lo que tu digas Karen.. lo que tu digas..

Remus, James y Petter entraron en el gran comedor.

Mayra se extrañó al no ver a Sirius.

Los tres merodeadores se sentaron alejados de las chicas.

Sirius entró en el gran comedor y fue directo hacia sus amigos.

-ey! Donde estabas!

-tránquilo Cornamenta que me estaba duchando... uy.. a ti te queria ver yo...-decia el animago acercándose a Remus.

-que! Oye que yo no he sido.. yo no he tenido la culpa! Lo juro!

-como que no has tenio la culpa! Eres un genio!

Tanto Remus como James y Petter miraban impresionados.

-si, si Remus eres un genio!-dijo cogiéndole la cabeza y dándole besos- es esque te muack! Te quiero! Mua! Amigo mio! Como te quiero mua! Mua! Mua! Eres el mejor! Te mereces un beso en el cielo de la boca!

Remus abrió los ojos todavia mas y puso las manos en la boca de su amigo.

-ni se te ocurra darme un beso en el cielo de la boca amigo.. aunque me lo merezca..

-me estás rechazando?-dijo Sirius con cierto tono de indignación y bromeando con su amigo.

-lo siento Canuto, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria-dijo Remus melodramático.

-oh! Dios mio.. –decia Sirius con una mano en el corazón- mi pobre corazoón.. no podré sobrevivir sin tu amor!.. como puedo ser tan desdichado...

-tranquilo amigo encontrarás a alguien-dijo James siguiendoles el juego y pasando una mano por encima de los hombros de Sirius.

-oh! James sólo tú me entiendes-proseguia Sirius simulando sollozos, pero de repente su expresión de la cara cambió y con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándole añadió-cornamenta lo siento.. pero no eres mi tipo! Además.. ya he encontrado a otra...

-me has sido infiel!

-si Remus, te he sido infiel.. lo siento.. pero.. la carne es débil...

-que es lo que ha pasado Romeo?

Sirius contó a sus amigos todo lo de esa tarde con Mayra.

-y esos que hacen?-dijo Lily observando la escena de Sirius y Remus.

-jolín pues Sirius si que tiene que tener hambre para fijarse en el sabelotodo de Remus..

-Karen .. solo estan bromeando..

-y Remus no es feo..

-y te devolvió el beso!

Sirius asintió.

-increible...

-si.. la verdad que si, después de como os portásteis con ellas.. solo que os volvieran a dirigir la palabra era muy poco probable pero ya volver...eso es un milagro!-dijo Remus

-bueno todavia no hemos vuleto...

-todavia...-recalcó James

-pero tu no estabas con Christie?-dijo Petter participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-aiba!Christie! que no se me olvide buscarla luego... tengo que quedar con ella...

-oye canuto te falta un pequeño detalle..

-así? Cual?

-como vas a quedar con ella sino sabes a que hora es el castigo de mañana?

-pues.. es verdad..

-bueno pues pregúntaselo a Mayra...-dijo Remus como dejándolo caer.

-si luego se lo pregunto, tal vez ella sepa algo...

Terminaron de cenar y salieron del gran comedor para dirigirse a su sala común. Ya allí se dieron cuenta que en el tablón de anuncios habia una hoja.

-ah! Debe ser la hora a la que vamos mañana a Hogsmeade- dijo Remus acercándose para ver la información de la hoja-um... salimos prontito... a las 15:30..

-y vuelta las?

-19:30...

-bueno por mucho que dure el castigo nos podremos acercar...

-deberiamos ir a enterarnos de a que hora tenemos que mañana el castigo..

James chascó la lengua.

-Sirius.. vas tu? por fi?-decia James poniéndole morritos

-anda vamos! No tengas morro!

-si no es morro... lo hago por ti!

-como?

-si... mira vas tu, seguro que te encuentra a Mayra por el camino y..

-si.. porque todavia no ha llegado-añadió Remus

-oye y Christie?-dijo Petter

-es verdad! Christie... me alegra pensar que al menos sirves para algo Colagusano!

Petter se alborotó el pelo

-deja de imitar a James, haz el favor... eres patético..

Petter se ruborizó.

-bueno pues ahora vuelvo..

-buen perrito!-dijo James.

Sirius salió por el retrato de la dama gorda en busca de Mayra.

Vió a una pelirroja doblando una esquina, era Lily y seguro que Mayra estaba con ella, se acercó deprisa para pillarlas, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica no estaba con sus amigas.

-hola.. eh.. y Mayra?

-esta en...

-y a ti que mas te da?-interrumpió Karen a su amiga

-esque.. no se a que hora es mañana el castigo ... y por si ella lo sabe..

-ah.. esta en el despacho de Dumbledore, se lo ha ido a preguntar.

-vale! Gracias

Sirius escuchó a la chica, iba acompañada, se escondió detrás de una armadura.

-vaya entonces Lily no se queda?

-no.. ya quedaréis otro dia..

-si.. supongo, bueno yo me voy por allí, ya nos vemos mañana

-vale John, adiós!

Mayra continuó por su camino, pero alguien la paró tapándole los ojos.

-que hace una chica tan especial como tu, tan sola?

Pero la chica no pudo contestar antes de darse cuenta, ese chico la habia apoyado en la pared dándole un suave beso, y aunque ya le habia quitado las manos de los ojos ella los mantenia cerrados.

Sabia mas que de sobra de quien eras esas manos y de quien era ese olor tan característico.

-deberiamos irnos de aquí..-dijo Sirius despues de vairos minutos en los que ambos no pararon de demostrarse su amor con caricias y besos.

-si.. dentro de nada serán las 9:00 y Filch andará por los pasillos en busca de alumnos..

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el su sala común.

-oye será mejor que entremos separados ..para que nadie sospeche..

-de acuerdo, ve tu primero-le contestó el chico mientras le daba un beso en la frente-buenas noches.

Sirius esperó hasta perder a Mayra de vista y echó a correr en sentido contrario.

Tenia que encontrar a Christie para quedar con ella.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap... que os ha parecido? El siguiente capitulo es bastante divertido...o eso creo recordar... y en el siguiente creo que ya será la broma de las chicas contra los merodeadores... asiq... 

Bueno dejar un rr .. esta semana regalan paks de limpieza con un ayudante especial... ummm ya me direis kien os toca... yo tngo reservado a sirius para este puente eee! Jajaja... así que si tu también quieres uno dale al Go!

mmm hoy no me da tiempo a contestar a los rr's... asiq mañana pondre las contestaciones okis? desde Salamanca toda blanca se despide esta charrita.. k no ha podido salir de fiesta y se ha kedado en su casita...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola holita... bueno perdón xq dije que pondría un cap el martes y no ha sido así, pero no ha sido culpa mia.. esq no me funcionaba internet... asique me pase todo el lunes y martes (que no habia clase x carnavales...) sin internet.. no pense que lo fuera a echar tanto de menos..

Bueno en este capitulo.. hay un poquito de todo y es bastante largo ee!

Espero que os guste y muuuuuxas gracias x los rr's! aunk solo hayan sido tres... k triste... xo muuuxas gracias chicas! ahora sí.. os pido por favor k en este cap a poder ser el numero de rr's supere el numero 3...

**Capitulo 9.- Un mal despertar...**

Sirius esperó hasta perder a Mayra de vista y echó a correr en sentido contrario.

Tenia que encontrar a Christie para quedar con ella.

Mayra le había dicho que el castigo empezaba a las 4 así que quedaría con Christie a las 6:30 en las tres escobas.

El sábado por la mañana los merodeadores se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde a excepción de James que tuvo entrenamiento de quidditch.

-bien mañana descansamos, pero el lunes a las 17:30 os quiero a todos en el campo- dijo Emily Mackenzie que era la capitana del equipo. Era una chica muy mona, morena con el pelo muy rizado y unos grandes ojos marrones y aunque era una chica simpática tenia mucho genio.

-emmm.. Emily- dijo James cuando ya iban hacia el colegio.

-si?

-el lunes no puedo venir... estoy..

-no me digas que vuelves a estar castigado!

James asintió, aunque con un poco de miedo.

-pero se puede saber que es lo que haces? Acaso has llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con los profesores para que tu cumplas los castigos de todos los alumnos de Gryffindor? Ya te perdiste todos los entrenamientos de esta semana!

-tranquila he practicado...

- cómo que has practicado?

James sacó una snitch de su bolsillo.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, bufó y se fue sin decir nada.

Cuando James llegó a su habitación el único que estaba levantado era Remus que estaba intentando depertar a Sirius y Petter.

-qué tal el entrenamiento?

-bueno.. como siempre, aunque Emily no se ha tomado muy bien que el lunes vuelva a estar castigado...

-normal...

Remus chascó la lengua.

-qué pasa?

-dejo por imposible el despertar a estos dos...

-bueno ahora cuando salga de la ducha te ayudo...

-vamos chicas! Se nos han pegado las sábanas!

-Lily! Que es sábado! Cierra las cortinas!

-Lily Anne Evans o cierras las cortinas y nos dejas seguir durmiendo o tu vida correrá peligro...

-venga ya chicas!- decia Lily acercándose a las ventanas para abrirlas -hace una mañana muy.. uh... –le entró un escalofrío y volviendo a cerrar la ventana añadió- muy para ir abrigado...

-y que quieres! estamos en noviembre!- dijo Karen que se había levantado de la cama y sujetaba su almohada con las manos.

-ya te has levantado?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por la rapidez de su amiga.

-ni loca.. mi cama se ha quedado fria porque tú has abierto la ventana.. Mayra hazme un hueco..-dijo dando pequeños golpecitos sobre un bulto cubierto por sábanas.

-en fin.. voy a darme una ducha..

-vale, pero procura no cantar bajo el agua que quiero dormir..

-pero todavia no se han levantado?-dijo James cuando salío de la ducha.

-que va.. son un caso perdido..

-y si los dejamos aquí y nos vamos a desayunar? Según venia del campo había un olor a comida...

-espera.. tengo una idea-dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la cama de Sirius.

Le tapó los ojos con las manos y poniendo una voz varonil comenzó a decir:

-Estimado señor Sirius Black, es mi deber informarle que ha sido seleccionado para formar parte del jurado del concurso de "bellezas de Hogwarts"

-de verdad! –dijo un Sirius dormido pero entusiasmado.

James se metió el puño en la boca para no reírse.

-por supuesto, pero antes tendrá que contestar unas preguntas, ha de pensar bien la respuesta ya que no podrá repetir el nombre de ninguna chica..

-de acuerdo-decia el chico que seguia dormido.

-bien.. quien tiene el mejor culo de Hogwarts? –preguntó Remus que seguia hablando con voz varonil.

-Mayra –articuló James pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Mayra-dijo Sirius

-ves?

-shhh.. caya Prongs.. – y volviendo a cambiar la voz añadió-y los mejores labios?

-Mayra-volvió a articular James

-Mayra-dijo Sirius

-señor Black no puede repetir chica..

-oh, es cierto.. entonces Emily

-que Emily?

-la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

James intentaba no reirse aunque era bastante difícil.

-y quien tiene...

-los mejores ojos?-añadió James intentando imitar la voz de Remus.

-um.. Evans

-nombre y apellido porfavor

-Lily Evans

-y el mejor cuerpo?

-em.. Christe Ramsbottom

-mejores piernas?

-Karen Lodge

-mejores orejas?

-McGonagall

Con esta contestación los chicos ya no pudieron resistir la risa y estallaron en carcajadas.

-eh! Que? Que ha pasado?

Increiblemente Sirius habia despertado.

-jajaja.. McGonagall...

-jajaja.. Padfood eres el rey.. jaja..

Sirius no se enteraba McGonagall, rey...

-pero se puede saber de que narices os reis?-dijo este ya un poco mosqueado y levantándose de la cama

-nada nada.. –decia Remus intentando dejar de reir.

-ay.. eres el mejor amigo.. jeje.. –decia James dando unas palmaditas a Sirius en la espalda.

-bueno a este como lo despertamos?-dijo Remus

Sirius cogió su varita.

-canuto no podemos usar magia, y si tiene un "rebotahechizos" como tú?

-James... hablas de colgusano..._alohomora!-_dijo Sirius haciendo que las ventanas se abrieran.

-estás loco? Tu sabes el frio que hace ahí fuera?-decia James que se acercaba a cerrar la ventana.

-che... deja esa ventana..._wingardium leviosa!_- dijo Sirius haciendo levitar la cama de Petter

-jou jou jou... eres malo canuto...

Sirius sonrió.

Remus cogió su varita: deja aqui el mobiliario, sino no entrará por la ventana...jeje

La cama (colchon y patas..) de Petter salió por la ventan. El cuerpo dormido del chico se enroscó en las sábanas al sentir el frio.

-_desendro!_-dijo James apartando las sábanas de Petter y haciendo que este quedara al descubierto.

-gracias, ya pensaba que lo tenia que hacer yo todo..

-vamos a balancearlo un poquillo...-dijo Remus y apuntando con su varita dijo:_eolo!_

La cama de Petter comenzó a balancearse.

-venga vamos.. no seais vagas.. –decia Lily zarandeando dos bultos que habia en la cama de Mayra-pero ya habeis vuelto a cerrar las cortinas?

Lily se colocó bien la toalla que llevaba en el pelo y abrió de nuevo las cortinas.

-ey! Chicas mirar, no es Pettiwreid

-que dices?

-anda déjanos dormir..

-que no mirar.. –abrió la ventana- que si que es.. sus queridos amigos le han sacado a tomar el aire...

Mayra y Karen se levantaron de la cama y tras quitarse las legañas para poder abrir los ojos se asomaron a la ventana junto con la pelirroja.

-ey! Bonitos calzoncillos!- gritó Karen

-a ver! A ver!- decía Mayra haciéndose hueco entre sus amigas.

-cuales lleva?-dijo James

-los de aladdín y el genio de la lámapara

-le dije que no se volviera a poner esos calzoncillos.. el genio de la lámpara es demasiado fantasioso-dijo Sirius

-vaya Evans te has duchado?-dijo James a voces por la ventana.

-acostumbro a hacerlo cada mañana..

-vaya pues podiamos ducharnos juntos, porque como ya sabrás el agua es un bien limitado.. hay que ahorrar agua si no queremos quedarnos sin ella.. eso seria una pena..

-lo que es una pena, Potter, es tener que aguantarte...

-eh! Eh! Socorro!-decia Petter desde la cama

-anda ya te depertaste?

-bajarme de aquí!

Unos cuantos gryffindors estaban asomados a las ventanas viendo el panorama.  
Lily cogió su vairta.

-no irás a bajarlo no Lily?

-tu que crees?-dijo la pelirroja apuntando a Petter.

Lily dijo demasiado rapido el hechizo como para que sus amigas lo entendieran.

De repente, a Petter se le dibujaron unas palabras en la frente.

Los alumnos que estaban asomados estallaron en risas.

-soy estúpido!-dijo Mayra leyendo la frente del chico-Lily! Te podias haber esmerado un poco ma...  
No terminó la frase. Karen reia a carcajadas.

-que buena Lily! Jaja, seguro que ninguno de esos sabe el contrahechizo jaja..-como no lo van a saber? Es una tonteria.. de que curso es eso.. de segundo?

-Mayra, las apariencias engañan...

Los merodeadores rieron solo un poco.  
-bah.. esa pelirroja no tiene mucha idea de hacer bromas no?-dijo James  
-que tal colagusano?  
Petter estaba temblando del frio y tambien porque, a parte de no saber porque se ria todo el mundo porque estaba en calzoncillos y muerto de frio.  
-bajarme de aqui chicos!-decia medio lloriqueando.  
Pero cuando Sirius, que era el que hacia levitar la cama, se disponia a terminar con esa pequeña broma algo le interrumpió.

Una avalancha de lechuzas se acercaba al lugar. Su hulular se oia cada vez mas cercano

-Lily sigo pensando que has hecho demasiado poco a ese tonto-y cogiendo su varita Mayra apuntó al grupo de lechuzas, que para llegar a sus destinos tenian que pasar por encima de Petter y dijo: _rechonchín!_

Las lechuzas comenzaron a emitir un sonido extraño.

-que has hecho a las pobres lechuzas May?

-tranquila Karen, se les pasará en cuanto..

Pero antes de que Mayra terminra la frase, las tres chicas junto con todos los gryffindors asomados a las ventanas pudieron observar, una lluvia de excrementos de lechuza, que caia a la par que estas volaban por encima de Petter.

-uag! Que asco!-dijo James

A Sirius por el contrario no le dio tiempo a decir nada se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo al servicio.

-canuto estás bien?-decia James corriendo tras su amigo.

Remus empuñó su varita rápidamente para coger el relevo en levitar la cama de Petter y llevarla de regreso a la habitación, ya que Sirius se encontraba indispuesto.

Petter sollozaba cuando entró en el dormitorio.

Remus cerró la ventana y las risas de los alumnos dejaron de escucharse.

-bueno chicas se acabó el espectáculo..-dijo Mayra volviéndose a la cama.

-que dices! Yo me voy corriendo al gran comedor...

-si quiero ver que es lo que los merodeadores hacen para quitar a Pettiwreid lo de la cara...

Karen y la pelirroja se arreglaban a toda prisa.

-Mayra vístete no te puedes perder esto!

-esta bien...

Y las tres se apresuraron para bajar cuanto antes al gran comedor.

-quieres dejar de lloriquear-decia Remus a un Petter cubierto de excrementos y con la frase "soy estúpido" en la frente.

Sirius y James salieron del baño.

-parece que ya tienes algo mas de color.. estas mejor?

-si, gracias lunático

-uag! Como huele!-dijo James-Colagusano vete a pegar una ducha ahora mismo!

-no! En nuestra ducha no!-decia Sirius intentando cubrir toda la puerta del baño.

-venga ya Canuto! Esque quieres estar soportando este olor!

-pero tupirá las tuberias con .. con . con esa mierda!

-venga ya Padfood, luego lo limpiará todo

-esta bien-gruñó quitándose de la puerta-pero luego lo quiero ver como los chorros del oro! entendido!

El chico asintió.

Cuando Petter salió de la ducha, tenia toda la frente roja

-no se quita!-dijo señalándose a la inscripción de su cara.

-te has estado frotando para que se quitara?-dijo Sirius impresionado

Petter asintió de nuevo y sus tres amigos se echaron a reir a carcajadas.

-colagusano, es un hechizo, no se quita con agua y jabón-dijo Remus cogiéndo su varita-_contrarium!_

Pero el efecto no fue el que esperaban.

Las letras comenzaron a ensancharse y a ponerse de colores.

-ups..

-esque no lo has dicho bien lunático-dijo Sirius apuntando al chico con su vaita-_contrarium!_

Esta vez las letra cambiaron a una textura como si estuvieran formadas por lentejuelas que cambian de color según le diera la luz, y como la anterior vez el grosor de las letras aumentó.

-con que no lo habia dicho bien no?

Sirius dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su cara.

-bueno yo se lo he dejado mas "fashion"

-si si muy "fashion" canuto... anda probemos otra cosa...

-um... que tal.. _elócom!-_dijo James apuntando con su varita

Los tres esperaban que volviera a suceder algo similar a lo que habia pasado las dos veces anteriores.

-que raro.. porque no ha pasado nada?

-si que ha pasado...-dijo Sirius que los miraba desde su cama donde se estaba vistiendo.

Remus y James rodearon a Petter para verle por detrás.

-creo que será mejor llevarte a la enfermeria

Los cuatro amigos bajaron las escaleras que dirigian a la sala común.

Petter iba respaldado por sus amigos como si de una escolta se tratara.

Los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en la sala comun miraban a Petter y se reian, aunque lo hacian con disimulo, ya que nadie queria enfrentarse a los merodeadores.

Los cuatro chicos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, pero este no se cerró tras ellos, alguien mas salió en esos momentos de la sala común.

Era John con uno de sus amigos.

Sin previo aviso John dió una patada a Petter y seguidamente fue su amigo el que se la pego.

-se puede saber que haces?-dijo un James cabreado.

-tranquilo Potter, solo obedezco ordenes

-como que solo obedece ordenes?le habeis dicho que me peguen una patada!

-deja de decir memeces Petter!-dijo Sirius mientras cogia al chico rechoncho y lo ponia de espaldas a un espejo para que se viera.

En la espalda del chico habia un gran cartel imposible de quitar, era como si estuviera pegado a él. Este cartel decia: "pateame"

-pero porque me habeis hecho esto?-decia Petter fuirioso y mirando con rabia a sus amigos.

-venga ya colagusano, no seas tonto, nosotros no..

-vaya, Pettiwreid va a ser el nuevo... como llamais vosotros al pelo grasiento..

-Quejicus-dijo el amigo de John

-si eso, serás el nuevo Quejicus?-dijo dirigiéndose a Petter.

-las comparaciones ofenden... mas vale que no te metas donde no te llaman

-cierto Potter, las comparaciones ofenden, el otro dia me compararon contigo en el tema de Quidditch, porfavor! Como si tu pudieras hacerme sombra en algo...

-serás...

James se lanzó hacia John pero Remus le paró.

-quieres volver a aguantarle una semana?

-tienes razón, mejor vámonos

Y los cuatro merodeadores salieron hacia la enfermeria.

Lily, Karen y Mayra salieron de su sala común y fueron al gran comedor.

-donde están?

-que donde está quien?

-Mayra tú cuanto tardas en espavilarte por las mañanas? Pues los merodeadores claro!

Los chicos llegaron a la enfermeria.

Todos los alumnos que estaban ingresados se quedaron mirando a los merodeadores, aunque las miradas se centraban en el que, habitualmente, pasaba más inadvertido.

Tras contar una verdad un tanto distorsionada sobre lo ocurrido a la señora Hagen, ésta accedió a colaborar para que Petter volviera a su estado normal.

-señor Sutherland, por favor atienda usted a estos.. caballeros..

Un chico con el pelo color café y ojos del mismo color salió de detrás de unas cortinas.

-bastará con un poco de raiz de calabazín exprimido con un poco del tarro azul..

-de acuerdo.. pero tal vez habria que echar tambien un poco de autoestima...

Sirius rió con el comentario y Remus le dio un codazo en señal de desaprobación.

A James tampoco le hizo gracia ese comentario.

"y tu que sabrás sobre lo que necesita Colagusano.. será sabelotodo..."pensaba James mientras miraba al chico que estaba haciendo el mejunje.

Tom volvió a guardar los ingredientes en su sitio y dio a Petter un frasquito con un color morado.

-ummm! Que bueno está-dijo Petter al terminar de beberlo.

-es por la autoestima, le da buen sabor.

-así? Puedo tomar un poco?-dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas.

-Canuto...no creo que tú necesites, ya la tienes muy alta...

James vaciló un momento con el comentario de Remus, pero volvió a ponerse serio y añadió.

-tendrá muy buen sabor.. pero funcionar lo que se dice funcionar...pues no funciona

-bueno eso es porque tarda en hacer efecto un par de horas.. además tiene que comer después de beberlo.. asique a desayunar que todavía estáis en hora...

Salieron de la enfermería y aunque Petter no estaba deacuerdo con ir al gran comedor en su estado consiguieron convencerle.

Entraron en el gran comedor, por suerte al ser tarde muchos alumnos ya no estaban allí.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del gran comedor, pero este silencio se rompió rápidamente con las risas de los que en él se encontraban.

James pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Petter en señal de apoyo y adobos comenzaron a andar hacia su mesa para sentarse y comenzar a desayunar.

-juas... parece un circo andante..

-sí.. solo le falta la musiquilla.. titiritiritiritii..

-lo raro es que Remus no supiera que no lo solucionaría con un contrarium...

Después de un rato, el comedor quedó prácticamente vacio.

-bueno vamos a la sala común?-dijo James levantándose del banco.

-teníamos que haber dicho a la señora Hagen que fue Evans la que le echó el hechizo a Colagusano..

-Canuto, ellas no suelen desvelar quienes son los responsables de sus abundantes visitas a la enfermería, asi que habrá que hacer lo mismo, todo sea porque Gryffindor no pierda puntos...

-desde cuando importa eso Lunático?

-como puedes tener tan poca vergüenza?

-otra vez tú Mayski?

-bueno es que no sé como "eso" se atreve a salir de su cuarto cada dia y mucho menos como se atreve a salir hoy que.. bueno solo hay que verlo.. sobran las palabras...

-James Potter!

Una voz ajena a la conversacón se escuhó a sus espaldas.

Todos se volvieron.

-genial-dijo James entres dientes al ver quien era.

-puedo hablar contigo un momento? bueno eso claro está si el señor no está muy ocupado...- dijo con sarcasmo

-Miranda.. esto puede que ahora no sea un buen momento..- decía el moreno que se removía el pelo nerviosamente.

-oh! Que raro es que nunca es buen momento...

Todos miraban la escena asombrados, las miradas iban de Miranda a James y viceversa.

-no, no es eso.. Miranda que tal si quedamos dentro de un rato?

-para que? Si luego no apareces!

-siempre que quedamos voy!

-así? Entonces son imaginaciones mias o ayer me dejaste plantada?

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron de forma exagerada.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Lo olvidé por completo!

-pues entonces tal vez sea hora de que te olvides de mi por completo

Dicho esto Miranda se fue, llevándose consigo todas las miradas.

Jonh mientras la miraba asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Potter y esa qué tal es?

James miró a Jonh con desprecio y añadió.

-mejor vámonos a la sala común.

Sirius quedó un poco decepcionado con la reacción de su amigo.

-por qué no le has pegado un puñetazo? Es un capullo

-por eso-contestó James comenzando a subir las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio.

-no le has pegado por qué es un capullo?-repitió Sirius intentando comprenderlo-que pasa que ahora los capullos se salvan del puño de un Merodeador?

-por supuesto!-dijo una voz-si no, os estarías dando entre vosotros todo el día!

Al ver que la persona del comentario habia sido Lily todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia James.

Él era el que siempre pegaba los cortes y contestaciones a la chica.

Pero esta vez no hubo repuesta, James simplemente ignoró el comentario de la pelirroja y fue hacia su habitación.

El resto de los merodeadores le imitaron.

-nos encanta tu nuevo look Pettiwreid! -dijo Mayra antes de perderlos de vista.

-y a estos qué les pasa?

-eso digo yo, es la primera vez que no contestan con una bordería...

-lo sé Karen.. bueno déjalos, vamos a la biblioteca?

-sí, vamos

-se puede saber qué te pasa?

-de qué hablas Padfood?

-no sé, tú sabrás! Dejas que el capullo de Mayski se libre de un puñetazo, no contestas a Evans cuando tienes que hacerlo...

-bah.. eso? Es solo que.. que no tenía ganas..

-sabes Cornamenta? Me estás empezando a recordar a Remus..

-eh!-protestó el licántropo.

-lo siento Moony.. lo digo sin ánimo de ofender...

Remus vació y después dijo.

-bueno vamos a la biblioteca?

-ahora!pero si es sábado, todavía nos queda el domingo-decía Sirius recorriendo a sus amigos con la mirada buscando el apoyo de alguno.

-sí, mejor vamos a la biblioteca-dijo James cogiendo su mochila.

Karen volvió junto a sus amigas y dejó caer en la mesa sin ningún cuidado un pesado libro que llevaba entre las manos.

-Karen!-exclamaron las dos chicas sobresaltadas.

-de lo que me acabo de enterar...-dijo ésta sentándose al lado de sus amigas.

-que ha pasado esta vez?

-bueno pues estaba yo cogiendo el libro éste, cuando oí a Marilyn Clox que le decia a una de Ravenclaw que Sarah Thomsons habló con la prefecta de Slytherin que le dijo a que...

-bueno quieres contar ya el chisme?

-James está libre, Miranda lo ha dejado

-que le habrá hecho ese capullo.. pobre chica...

-en realidad Miranda y tú sois las que menos razones teniais para dejarlo...y ahora que lo pienso... las únicas que lo habéis dejado...

-a mi no me metas, que la razón por la que ese y yo lo dejamos no llegara a los oídos de esas chismosas no significa que no existiera.

-bueno vale.. pues Miranda lo ha dejado al parecer porque James la dejó plantada el otro día..

-tiene que haber algo más, no me creo que lo dejara solo por eso..

-bueno.. las malas lenguas dicen que la verdadera razón es que James tenia una relación a escondidas...

-eso es una estupidez, Potter ha estado toda la semana castigado...

-lo sé, pero es lo que se oye...

-pues a mi me pega con nuestro querido James Potter...

-Lily no seas mala...además que insinúas, que tiene una amante?

-ey! Mirar ya no tengo nada!-decia Petter observando su reflejo en una armadura de camino a la biblioteca-por fin dejarán de mirarme!

-no te entiendo colagusano.. ami no me importa que me miren...

-pero es que Canuto tú, estás acostumbrado, yo... no.

Los cuatro amigos entraron en la biblioteca y con su entrada comenzaron los susurros. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a James. Los chicos se apuraron en llegar a una mesa alejada.

Ya allí cada uno se puso manos a la obra con sus tareas. James y Sirius estaban un poco mas atrasados que sus compañeros por el castigo de esa semana.

Sirius vió como Mayra se levantaba de su silla y se introducía entre las innumerables estanterías.

Él la imitó y caminó paralelo a ella por el otro lado del pasillo de libros.

El pasillo terminó y los dos chocaron, ninguno disimuló la satisfacción de ese encuentro y caminaron hacia el fondo de la biblioteca donde se encontraban los libros más pesados y aburridos de todo Hogwarts, nadie les molestaría allí.

-Mayra donde está el libro que fuiste a buscar?-dijo Karen cuando la chica llegó de nuevo a la mesa.

-uy... se me olvidó.. me puse a mirar otras coas y...

-que cabeza. Anda vete a buscarlo que lo necesitamos

-vale..

-ah! Y ponte bien la túnica que parece que no te hubiese dado tiempo de vestirte esta mañana-añadió Karen.

Llegó la hora de la comida y todos abandonaron la biblioteca para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por la segunda visita a Hogsmeade de ese curso.

La comida duró menos de lo habitual, todos comían deprisa para ir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse.

-chicas ahora subo...

-de acuerdo –respondieron Lily y Mayra al unísono.

-que envidia.. yo también quiero ir a Hogsmeade el estar aquí tanto tiempo es claustrofóbico.. –decía Mayra observando como se arreglaba la pelirroja.

-hola!-Karen acababa de entrar al dormitorio

-donde estabas?

-fui a decirle a Brian que sí puedo ir con él a Hogsmeade, he quedado más tarde con él.

-vale, mientras yo iré a comprar todo...

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta el hall detrás de los Merodeadores.

-bien nos veremos a las 6:30 en las tres escobas, os parece bien?

-si, estaremos por donde siempre.

Por fin todos los alumnos se fueron dejando el vestíbulo en silencio y con solo cuatro alumnos.

-que tal si vamos ya al despacho de Dumbledore? Cuanto antes vayamos antes saldremos no?

La teoria de Sirius era razonable así que fueron al despacho de Dumbledore a probar suerte.

Toc, toc.

-adelante- se oyó decir desde dentro.

-hola

los cuatro entraron en la estancia.

-nos preguntábamos si...

Contaron a Dumbledore su teoría.

-um... me parece bien así yo también podré irme antes, bien tendrán que limpiar todo los baños de la segunda planta, Potter y Mayski limpiarán los de los chicos y Black y Plank los de las chicas, allí encontrarán todo lo que necesiten...

-bueno hemos tenido suerte en que nos hayan tocado los de las chichas, los chicos sois mucho más guarros..

-que va.. solo alguno..

-si claro...-terminó diciendo la chica.

-bueno Potter que tal con tu amiguita? Ya habéis hecho las paces?

-a ti que más te da? Es cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto hable con ella se arreglará todo.

-encima tienes que ir a hablar con ella? Lo más normal sería al revés...

James bufó, cada día aguantaba menos la personalidad machista de John.

-oye y porqué tanta prisa en terminar el castigo? Total no hay mucho más que hacer no?-dijo Mayra cargando con los cubos y fregonas.

-si bueno.. es que cuanto antes terminesmos antes quedaremos libres ...

-pues vas a tener suerte...

-por qué?-preguntó el chico intrigado

-a ese baño no le va a hacer falta mucha limpieza, nadie lo utiliza.

-por qué?-repitió el chico.

-entra y verás.

Sirius entró don sigilo, se oía llorar a una chica.

-qué haces aquí? Los chicos no pueden entrar!

Sirius dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, se sorprendió al ver el fantasma de una chica que se dirigía hacia él.

-tranquila Myrtle, nos ha mandado Dumbledore

-Dumbledore?

-si, a cumplir un castigo

-vaya y yo que creía que este chico no tenía mala pinta... lo acabas de fastidiar con tú actitud

Sirius miraba atónito, él no había hecho ni dicho nada... pero ¿quién entendía a las mujeres? Decidió seguir limpiando sin prestar atención al espectro de voz chillona.

Por fin terminaron su castigo y Sirius se apresuró en llegar a la sala común.

Mayra se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Sirius por el contrario se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-no te quedas un rato.. aquí en los sofás?

-es que.. tengo que hacer...deberes... si eso deberes...

-un sábado por la tarde!-dijo Mayra impresionada. ¿Desde cuando Sirius Black se molestaba en hacer deberes¿y más en fin de semana?

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Mayra se echó hacia atrás en el sillón un poco molesta.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió dando paso a James.

-Sirius está arriba no?-dijo rápidamente

Mayra abrió la boca para contestarle, pero al ver que el chico no se quedó a esperar respuesta, la cerró y se quedó allí mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-bueno estás listo?

-que susto me has dado Cornamenta... ya pensaba que no venías.. por qué has tardado tanto?

James iba a contestar la pregunta, pero su amigo le cortó.

-mejor déjalo, vámonos ya...

-que estúpido eres... prefiero que seas un perro... al menos eres más agradable...

-sí sí.. eso es porque no entiendes lo que te ladro...-decía Sirius mientras los dos se metían bajo la capa.

...Mientras en Hogsmeade...

-Lily.. tengo que irme ya...

-vale, estás nerviosa?-preguntó la pelirroja

-no-respondió Karen tajante.

-segura?

-bueno.. a lo mejor un poco... pero sólo un poquito...

-eso es que te gusta...

-que no Lily, que no me gusta!

-segura?-volvió a repetir

-bueno.. a lo mejor un poco... es que es.. tan diferente al resto de los chicos...

-Karen..

-qué?

-deja ya de babear, el charco que has formado me llega ya a las rodillas!

Karen la miró y las dos se pusieron a reír sin saber muy bien el motivo.

-bueno vete ya o llegarás tarde

Las dos se despidieron y quedaron en verse más tarde en las tres escobas.

Karen continuó por su camino hasta llegar a dónde había quedado con Brian.

-hola! Llevas mucho rato esperando-dijo Karen al llegar.

-no, acabo de llegar ahora mismo... donde te apetece ir?

-no sé.. que tal al salón de té de Madame Pudipié?

El chico asintió.

Tras atravesar un par de calles llegaron al salón de té. Era un local pequeño y caluroso, había algunas parejas tomando café y agarrados de la mano. El ambiente no podía ser mejor.

-qué te parece?-dijo Karen mientras se sentaba en una mesa libre.

-es acogedor...

Karen sonrió.

-debe de ser fantástico venir aquí con la persona que te gusta...

A la chica le dió un vuelco el corazón, si a Brian le parecería fantástico estar allí con la persona que le gustaba, eso significaba que esa persona no era ella.

Brian se dió cuenta de cómo había cambiado la expresión de la cara a la chica.

-Karen... estos dias que he pasado contigo han sido de los mejores en todos mis años de Hogwarts, creo que... eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y he de confesarte algo...

La chica miraba al moreno sin perder detalle, tal vez no estuviera todo perdido.

-James como me vuelvas a pisar te juro que te arrancaré los cuernos en cuanto te conviertas...

-te quieres tranquilizar? Si no tuvieras los pies tan grandes no sería tan difícil esquivarlos...

-insinuas que tengo los pies grandes?-dijo el animago ofendido.

James simplemente evadió la pregunta.

Un chico con los ojos de color miel no apartaba la mirada de la puerta.

-dónde se habrán metido... ya casi son las 6:30...

-que?-dijo un chico regordito que estaba a su lado.

No parecía mostrar atención a las palabras del licántropo, él estaba inmerso en su cerveza de mantequilla.

Remus simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y continuó mirando a la puerta.

-ah! Ahí estan!

-dónde? Yo no los veo...-dijo Petter, aunque no tuvo contestación, Remus le ignoró completamente.

-por qué habéis tardado tanto?Christie me preguntó antes por ti... le dije que no se preocupara.. que aunque estabas castigado no faltarías a tu palabra...

-estupendo-dijo Sirius bajo la capa-oye Colagusano, que tal si vas por un par de cervezas para James y para mi?

-y por que yo?

-si te parece vamos nosotros!

El chico aceptó a regañadientes y fue hasta la barra para pedir.

-bien bien... donde estan las víctimas?

-en aquella mesa-dijo Remus señalando a un grupo de dos parejas que estaban en una mesa un poco alejada.

-vaya... ya han pedido...

-habrá que recurrir al plan "B"...

Petter regresó con las bebidas.

-bueno querido Colagusano vas a tener que ayudarnos...-dijo Sirius intentando beber su cerveza sin que se notara mucho.

-yo? Pe-pe-pero esque yo...

-Petter, solo tendrás que hacer lo que te he explicado tres veces esta tarde...-dijo Remus un poco desesperado por la incompetencia de su amigo.

-ah! Eso... bueno.. pues ahora vengo

y justo cuando se iba tiró su cerveza de mantequilla al suelo...

-ups.. vaya...

-bueno déjalo y vete ya!

Petter se fue hasta los servicios.

-creeís que lo hará bien?-dijo Sirius

-eso espero... porque se lo he explicado tres veces!

-seguro que sí... –dijo James

A los pocos segundos una rata salió de la puerta de los servicios, provocando los gritos de algunas alumnas y también algún que otro alumno.

De repente y sin previo aviso un perro negro salió de debajo de la mesa de los merodeadores, iba en busca y captura de la rata.

El perro corría detrás de la rata, de vez en cuando subía por alguna mesa y sillas, todo el bar miraba la persecución.

De pronto la rata trepó por el pantalón de un chico y paró en la mesa.

Las dos parejas que estaban sentadas en esta se levantaron rápidamente, a la vez que el perro negro saltaba sobre la mesa para cazar a la rata, aunque esta consiguió escapar.

El perro jadeante bajó de la mesa, pero el vaivén de su cola hizo caer las cervezas de la mesa que salpicaron a todos los que estaban alrededor.

-maldito chucho!quien te ha dejado entrar?-dijo Romsberta

Remus se apresuró en llegar al foco del alboroto para reclamar a "su perro".

-lo siento Rosberta, se me ha escapado y no he conseguido controlarlo...

-este perro es suyo señor Lupin?

El chico asintió.

-bien dejaré que se quede pero si lo ata a la mesa.. no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir...

-buen perro... –decía Remus al canino acariciándole la cabeza-toma.. un premio-y bajó la cerveza de Sirius para que la tomara desde el suelo.

-bueno ahora les traeré otras cuatro cervezas de mantequilla-dijo Romsberta a las dos parejas de la mesa que había salido peor parada.

-aquí entras tú querido cornamenta...

-allá voy...

Tanto Remus como Sirius observaban a Romsberta, caminaba con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en la bandeja.

-ya está...-dijo James que seguía oculto bajo la capa.

-ya los has hecho?pero si había un monton de cervezas.. como has sabido cuales iban para cada mesa?

-no lo sabía... asique se lo he echado a todos los vasos...

Remus empezó a reírse al igual que Sirius aunque el se retorcía por el suelo para mostrar su satisfacción.

-de que os reís?-dijo Petter que acababa de regresar a la mesa.

-nada... solo que soy un crack-dijo James

-am...

-ya te has pedido otra cerveza?

-no.. esque a Rosberta le sobraban algunas cervezas de la bandeja y me dijo que cogiera una...invita la casa!

Los tres merodeadores empezaron a reírse.

James daba golpes en la mesa haciendo que los vasos de la mesa temblaran como si de una fuerza invisible se tratara.

Remus se agarraba la barriga mientras unos lagrimones le recorrían las mejillas.

Sirius era el más escandaloso, sin duda alguna, sus aullidos junto con los revolcones que se estaba dando en el suelo llamaron la atención de todo el bar.

Petter que no entendía nada se encogió en su asiento y continuó bebiendo de su cerveza.

Rosberta se acercó a la mesa de los merodeadores.

-señor Lupin si no es capaz de controlar a su perro será mejor que lo saque a dar un paseo.

Remus sin dejar de reir asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del asiento.

Petter al ver que se iban pegó el último sorbo a su cerveza, lo que hizo que la risa de Remus volviera a intensificarse y que el perro negro estuviera todavía más descontrolado.

Como pudieron salieron de las Tres escobas y cuando consiguieron parar de reír decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Después de lo que acababan de vivir les vendría bien un poco de aire.

Siguieron caminando, una chica pelirroja miraba el escaparate de una tienda.

James se acercó a la chica. Le encantaba su olor, eso era lo que más le gustaba de la capa invisible, el poder acercarse a quien quisiera sin ningún miedo.

Sirius, o mas bien Sirius transformado se acercó a Lily, la cual se agachó para acariciarlo.

-hola bonito!-decía Lily al perro mientras lo acariciaba.

-hola Lily

-ah! Hola Remus, es tuyo?-dijo esta refiriéndose al perro.

-quien? Ah! Bueno.. es un perro del pueblo...

-si me suena de habérlo visto alguna vez...y como se llama?

-quien? El perro?

-si, el perro tendrá un nombre no?

-oh si si... se llama Chucho

-qué?

-que se llam chucho, el perro...

-ah... bueno yo he de irme, adiós y adiós Chucho-decía sin dejar de acariciar al animal.

-Sirius definitivamente te prefiero en tu estado natural, como perro eres demasiado agradable...-dijo James bajo la capa

-que pasa estás celoso?-repuso el lincántropo.

Sirius ladró como si él quisiera preguntar lo mismo.

James vaciló por un momento y luego dijo:

-estáis los dos locos...

Karen y Brian salieron del salón de té, ya casi era la hora de volver al castillo y además Lily estaba esperando en las tres escobas. Así que se dirigieron hacia allí para acompañar a la pelirroja.

James y Sirius se volvieron al castillo cubiertos por la capa. Tardaron un poco en llegar a la armadura y tras comprobar que tenían vía libre salieron a los pasillos del castillo.

Los alumnos llegaron al castillo.

James y Sirius estaban en el hall esperando a sus amigos. Y Mayra bajaba por las escaleras.

-que lentos sois no?-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Black!

Sirius volteó, la que le llamaba era Christie.

-que es lo que ha pasado?no acordamos que...

Sirius no dejó terminar la frase a la chica.

-tranquila...la cosa tarda en hacer efecto...lo único que va a afectar a más gente de la que pensábamos.. pero eso no es problema...

Dicho esto volvió con sus amigos dejando a la chica igual que estaba.

Mayra la miraba con desdén, seguía sin entender lo que esa y Sirius traían entre manos.

-May!

-hola chicas! Que tal en Hogsmeade?

-bueno.. habría sido mejor si hubieses venido, me he aburrido un poco... alguien me dejó abandonada...

-Lily ya te he dicho que lo siento.. se me pasó el tiempo volando...

-bueno... te perdonaré en cuanto nos cuentes los detalles...-decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-oye Lily y esa bolsa?-preguntó Mayra

-pues todo lo que me dijiste que había que comprar para.. bueno.. tu sabes..

-ah! Es verdad! Venga vamos arriba...

Llegaron a su habitación, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados enseñando a sus compañeros sus compras.

-bueno Karen cuéntanos que tal con Brian...

-muy bien

Sus dos amigas la miraban atentamente.

-continúa...

-ya está...

-cómo que ya está? Muy bien por qué?

-porque lo he pasado bien con él...

-pero que ha pasado?

-bueno fuimos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié...

-y...

-estuvimos tomando algo...

-y... que más! Venga sigue!-decía la pelirroja impaciente

-y eso...

-ya bueno.. ahora la parte interesante... ha habido sexo?

-Mayra!-dijeron las dos amigas al unísono

-que! Es en lo que estamos pensando las tres! O no Lily?

Lily se encogió de hombros evitando contestar así a la pregunta.

-pues no, no ha pasado nada

-venga ya! Vais al salón de té y no os liáis?

-oye Mayra que con un chico se pueden hacer más cosas que comer morro sabes?-dijo Karen intentando excusarse.

-si, comer...

Pero Mayra no terminó la frase, Lily la miró con sus enormes ojos verdes y la atravesó con la mirada.

-no seas guarra May

-comer hamburguesas y pizza... es que no me dejáis terminar la frase...

-anda mejor pégate una duchita de agua fría...-dijo Karen tirándole una toalla a la cara.

-colagusano que tal te vas encontrando?

-gbigen-dijo este con la boca llena.

-bueno al menos sabemos que no se pierde el apetito...-dijo James entrando la habitación.

-ahora.. a esperar resultados...y después hablaré con Christie haber que le parece...

Rápidamente llegó la hora de cenar, y todos los alumnos bajaron al gran comedor.

Durante la cena no hubo nada fuera de lo normal.

Después de la cena cada cual se fue a su sala común o su habitación.

-ey! Despertar... la cosa ha empezado a surgir efecto...

-de que hablas Moony?-dijo un James que todavía estaba más dormido que despierto

-la broma...ya hay cuatro alumnos en la enfermería.. jajaja.. les tendríais que ver tienen unas pintas.. jajaja...-decía mientras abría las cortinas de las camas de sus amigos para que se despertaran.

-como lo sabes?

-son las 12:30... en el desayuno me he enterado de todo...

-ummm...

-bueno... si os levantais lo podreis ver ahora mismo...

-pero se puede saber que es lo que di...

Sirius se acababa de levantar de la cama seguido por James. Cuando los dos llegaron hasta los pies de la cama de Petter donde Remus estaba estallaron en risas.

-jajaja.. no si con razón dicen que la bebida es mala...jajajajaja-decía Sirius entre risas

-que pasa?-dijo el chico que hasta el momento habia dormido profundamente.

-jajaja...simplemente mírate jajaja corre corre a verte al espejo...jajajaja...-James tampoco controlaba su risa.

El rechoncho chico corrió al baño para ver cual era su aspecto que tanta gracia hacia a sus amigos.

-aaaaaaaaaa!

El chico pego un grito que intensificó todavía mas las risas de sus amigos.

-cómo me habéis podido hacer esto? Yo creía que éramos amigos!

El muchacho no dejaba de tocarse la cara. Unas horribles y asquerosas borjas de un color azulado le cubrían toda la cara.

-pero Petter! Si has sido tú!

-qué!

-sí fuiste tú quien cogió la cerveza de dónde no debía...

Sirius seguía riendo sin parar, de poco servían los codazos de que Remus y James le daban.

Petter se enfureció todavía más, ninguno de los merodeadores había visto nunca al chico tan enfadado.

-Colagusano, mejor vístete y vámonos a la enfermería, la cosa no es tan grave...

-si, yo os acompaño-dijo James yéndose a vestir también.

-pues yo no me lo pierdo...quiero ver a las demás víctimas...jajajaja-decía Sirius que todavía no se había repuesto de su ataque de risa.

-chicos creo que me voy a morir...-dijo Petter de camino a la enfermería y mostrando a sus amigos sus manos, las borjas estaban apareciendo por todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

Los tres merodeadores le miraron fijamente.

-me encanta tu nuevo color de pelo, Gusi-dijo Sirius imitando la voz de una pija.

-Gusi?

-si, de Colagusano, verdad que queda más fino?-Sirius seguía hablando con esa estúpida voz.

-mi- mi color de pelo?

Petter se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-pero que me habéis hecho!

-shshshs no digas que hemos sido nosotros...nos vendrá bien que uno de los merodeadores también haya sido perjudicado, así no seremos sospechosos...-decía Sirius

-oye Canuto...uno de los efectos del duesloj no era que el pelo se te pusiera a juego con las borjas...verdad?

-no lo sé James! Yo no soy el cerebro del grupo! Pregunta a Remus!

Por fin llegaron al pasillo de la enfermería.Estaba abarrotado de alumnos, todo el mundo quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

Petter por segunda vez en esa semana (y casi en su vida) se sintió de nuevo el centro de atención.

Todos los alumnos del pasillo le señalaban al pasar y cuchicheaban, algunos incluso se retiraban por miedo a ser contagiados.

Cuando consiguieron atravesar el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en el pasillo entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Hagen iba de una cama a otra con unos frasquitos en las manos que iba repartiendo. Había ocho camas ocupadas por alumnos que manifestaban los mismos síntomas que Petter.

-oh Dios mio! Usted también señor Pettiwreid?con usted ya son nueve los alumnos... no sé que habrá pasado.. tal vez hayan tomado algo en mal estado...seguro que han sido esos elfos domésticos...a ellos les quería yo ver aquí cuidando de todos estos alumnos...

La señora Hagen hablaba muy deprisa y por lo bajo, como si hablara consigo misma pero en alto, se le veía muy alterada y nerviosa.

-Pettiwreid! Aquí tengo su cama...-la enfermera les hacia señas.

Los merodeadores observaban su obra.

-voy a conocer a tus vecinos...

-espera James que te acompaño-dijo Sirius alcanzándolo.

-ummm... ya huelo a dinerito fresco...cuando verás a Christie?

-pues.. supongo que esta mediodia...-dijo el moreno-oye, esas no son las amigas de Miranda?

James se acercó para comprobarlo.

-Miranda!que-que haces aquí?

-estoy de vacaciones Potter... tú que crees?

-bueno yo...-dijo el chico cabizbajo.El no lo había dicho con malas intenciones.

-lo siento James...

Miranda hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus amigas para que la dejaran a solas con el muchacho.

-bueno vendremos a verte más tarde-dijo una de sus amigas

-esta bien, adiós.

James se sentó a los pies de la cama de la chica. Se sentía mal, no se había vuelta a acordar de ella en todo el fin de semana, no la había buscado para pedirle perdón después de la bronca que tuvieron como se había dicho a sí mismo. Debía compensarla, ella no había hecho nada malo para estar en esa cama sufriendo los efectos del duesloj.

-Miranda, yo.. te quería pedir perdón...no me he portado bien del todo contigo...

James se preguntaba a sí mismo que era lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera le gustaba esa chica, su corazón estaba ocupado por otra persona.Sin embargo se veía en la obligación de hacer feliz a Miranda, ella se había portado bien con él y se merecía que la correspondiera con la misma moneda.

-me gustaría que me dieras una segunda oportunidad... esta semana ha sido muy rara y...

La chica no dejó que siguiera hablando, selló sus labios con un suave beso.

James habría preferido que no lo hubiera hecho, su aspecto no era del todo agradable a la vista. Esas borjas eran realmente asquerosas!

Él se separó como pudo y de la forma menos brusca posible.

-te veré más tarde, si la señora Hagen nos ve no me dejará volver a entrar...

-dónde habéis dejado al cuarto mosquetero?-dijo Lily cuando vió aparecer a los merodeadores en el gran comedor a la hora de la comida.

-en la enfermería...

-tiene los mismos síntomas que el resto...pásame ese pollo Remus-decía James con la boca llena de patatas.

Las chicas ponían cara de asco al verlos comer.

-se me ha quitado el apetito-dijo Karen retirando su plato.

El domingo después de comer el ambiente que se respiraba en el castillo era inusual. Los profesores investigaban cual podía ser la causa de la extraña reacción de algunos alumnos, aunque sin resultados.

-yo sigo pensando que ha sido obra de los merodeadores-dijo Lily

-no lo creo...por qué sino iba a estar también mal Pettiwreid?no creo que se hagan daño entre ellos...

Lily le miró con cara de diciendo: "tú crees?" y Mayra le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno será mejor que volvamos al castillo a ver si vemos a Karen-dijo al fin la pelirroja levantándose y tirando la piedra que tenía en la mano al lago.

No les costó mucho encontrar a su amiga, estaba apoyada en una pared hablando con Brian.

La chica al ver a sus amigas se despidió de Brian con un abrazo.

-hola chicas!

-hola.. a que ha venido ese abrazo?

-que pasa es mi amigo...

-si claro, pero no te gustaba?

-me he dado cuenta que no lo podría conseguir nunca y que es mucho mejor tenerlo como amigo..

-como que no le vas a conseguir?-decía Lily.

-pues porque le gusta otra persona

-y desde cuando eso ha sido un problema para ti? Total por unas se dejan otras no?

-si bueno.. pero no en este caso, él está enamoradito de alguien...

-de quien? No creo que sea mucho mejor que tu!

Karen sonrió con el cumplido de su amiga.

-gracias, pero dice que es la persona más maravillosa de todo Hogwarts, y la más bella en todos los sentidos...

-entonces está muy colgado no?-dijo Lily

Karen asintió.

-pero no lo entiendo...

-el que? –preguntó Mayra de camino a la sala común

-que con toda la buena mercancía que hay en el colegio se haya fijado en ...bueno en esa persona

-el amor es ciego...-dijo Lily

-si por eso nosotras estamos sin novio...-dijo Mayra provocando la risa de sus amigas.

-podíamos ir a ver a Colagusano, haber que tal está no?-dijo Remus a sus amigos. Los tres estaban en los jardines del castillo sin hacer nada.

-a ver a Petter?ahora?

-sí, que más tienes que hacer James?

James chascó la lengua.

-esque he vuelto con Miranda y no tengo muchas ganas de verla, y si voy a la enfermería la veo por narices...

-y para que vuelves con ella sino te gusta?-dijo Sirius que no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a la situación amorosa de su amigo.

-porque...porque me sentía culpable...

-bueno vete a la habitación diremos a Miranda que tenías que hacer algo y por eso no has podido ir-dijo Remus concluyendo con la conversación.

James se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Ya encontraría algo para hacer y no aburrirse.

Al atravesar la sala común se encontró con la mirada de Lily que no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba.

-que miras Lily?

-nada

-nada?pero sino le has quitado el ojo a James Potter!

-Karen no miraba nada. Y no es James Potter es Potter a secas.

Mayra y Karen se miraron la una a la otra, Lily estaba de muy mal humor esa tarde.

-Lily.. te pasa algo?-preguntó Mayra con miedo a que la pelirroja le respondiera con una de sus borderías.

-no May no me pasa nada-el tono de Lily y a volvía a ser el de siempre-oye Karen...

-si?

-según tus contactos y tus fuentes de cotilleo...Ja.. Potter y la Miranda esa lo habían dejado no?

-si, por que?

-porque están juntos, así que di a tus contactos que se enteren bien de las cosas antes de difundirlas por ahí-el tono de Lily volvió a sonar grosero-voy a arriba

y subió a su habitación. Pero de camino alguien le paró.

-cuidado Evans! Que pasa que te gusta chocar con todo el mundo?

-cállate Potter!y déjame pasar, quiero ir a mi habitación.

El chico se puso todavía más en el medio para evitar que la pelirroja pasara.

-no has oido?quiero pasar!quítate!-decía la chica intentando moverlo del sitio.

-quiero un beso

-que quieres que!

-un beso-repitió el chico muy sereno

-no sueñes Potter

-soñar? Yo lo hacía por ti, pensé que era lo que deseabas

-centrate en tú novia y deja a las demás en paz-dijo poniendo especial énfasis en "novia"

-pero si tengo amor para todas! Y además nadie se tendría que enterar... –decía acercándose

-eres un capullo Potter, cada día me pregunto que fue lo que vi en ti...

-pues lo que todas ven, simplemente mírame!

-das asco

Y escabulléndose como pudo consiguió meterse en su habitación.

"estùpido Potter, quien se cree que es..."pensaba Lily

La pelirroja se tumbó en su cama y empezó a hacer levitar objetos de la habitación. Siempre hacia eso cuando quería pensar.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Lily, intrigada se levantó a abrirla.

-estúpida lámpara...-dijo cuando se dio con uno de los objetos que levitaban por la habitación.

_-¡antileviosa ordenaru!_

Y con estas palabras y un movimiento de varita todos los objetos que estaban en el aire volvieron a su sitio.

Abrió la ventana y aunque intentó coger el mensaje de la lechuza lo único que consiguió fue un picotazo por parte del animal.

El ave entró, dejó la carta sobre la cama de Karen y volvió a salir.

Lily se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a avisar a su amiga de la carta, pero no le fue necesario en ese momento sus dos compañeras de habitación entraron en la estancia.

-Karen te acaba de traer una carta una lechuza

-para mi? De quien?

-a no sé mira haber...

Las tres se sentaron en la cama de la chica mientras ella habría el correo.

-ah! Es de Brian

-y que te dice?

-nada.. cosas suyas, ya habaré luego con él...

-bueno chicas yo me voy.. tengo que cumplir mi último castigo...-dijo Mayra saliendo de su habitación.

James se encontró por fin con sus amigos.

-que tal la visita a Petter?habéis visto a Miranda? Que os ha dicho?

-bueno tranquilo, todo por partes. Petter bien, a Miranda sí la hemos visto y no nos ha dicho nada...

-que no os ha dicho nada?-dijo James un poco decepcionado ya que él esperaba que Miranda les hubiese preguntado por él o algo así.

-no, estaba muy ocupada con sus amigas y con el chico de prácticas...-dijo Sirius

-que?

-sí bueno, es que el de prácticas venía al colegio hasta hace tres años y se debían llevar muy bien...

Si a James no le caía bien el de prácticas eso lo acababa de rematar.

-bueno Sirius que te parece si nos vamos donde Dumbledore? Nos queda el último castigo de la semana...

-si vamos, no te aburras mucho sin nosotros Lunático!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Mayra ya estaba allí esperando.

-y mi querido compañero de faenas?

Mayra se encogió de hombros.

-no lo he visto, vendrá ahora...

-tiene tres minutos para llegar...

James no habia terminado de decir la frase cuando Jonh llegó.

-uf.. por poco se me olvida

Llamaron a la puerta como habían hecho durante toda esa semana y Dumbledore les informó de sus castigos, que hoy estarían relacionados con el campo de quidditch.

James y Jonh con unas especie de máquinas cortacéspedes manuales tuvieron que ir cortando todo el césped del campo. A los dos chicos no les pareció mal del todo el castigo, por lo menos cada uno tendría su máquina y no se tendrían que aguantar el uno al otro.

Mientras la otra pareja de castigados tenía que recoger las hojas de los árboles que se habían caido debido al cambio de estación.

-esto es una estupidez-decía Mayra que con un pincho iba recogiendo las hojas y metiéndolas en una bolsa que Sirius llevaba colgada al cuello-mañana esto estará lleno de hojas otra vez!

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Después del castigo se fueron al gran comedor, ya era la hora de cenar.

En todas las mesas había algún que otro hueco por alumnos que se encontraban en la enfermería.

-ey! Que tal vuestra visita a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Jonh que acompañó a Mayra hasta donde estaban sentadas las amigas de esta.

Karen al verlo puso cara de desagrado.

-hola! Bien, y tu castigo que tal?-dijo la pelirroja

-bueno para haberlo compartido con el compañero que me tocó no estuvo mal del todo... bastante asqueroso pero bueno...

Lily sonrió.

-bueno tengo que irme, ya nos veremos un día de estos ... todavía tenemos que hablar-dijo el chico despidiéndose con un guiño.

-como odio a ese tio...-dijo James que había observado la escena.

-af quifefn?-Sirius tenía toda la boca llena y no podía articular las palabras.

James le señaló a quien se referia.

-af!ef ufn efstúfpifdo

-quieres tragar lo de la boca! Me estas salpicando!-dijo Remus quitándose un trozo de pan mezclado con pescado de la cara.

-perdón, decía que es un estúpido, se cree que es el mejor del equipo de quiddtich y que sino fuera por el no ganaríais ningún partido...

-hombre.. hay que admitir que el chico juega muy bien, y que colabora mucho a las victorias de Gryffindor.

James y Sirius no dijeron nada, simplemente miraron a Remus que se apresuró a añadir:

-pero tu juegas mucho mejor que él James

-gracias Moony.. pero no es para tanto...-contestó el moreno de pelo azabache alborotándose el cabello y mirando a las chicas-vosotros creéis que Lily será capaz de acostarse con el imbécil ese?

-hombre.. Lily es una chica inteligente, pero...

-pero que Remus?

-pero la carne es débil...

-pero ella me quiere a mi!

-de verdad lo crees así James?

-pues claro Lunático!se nota a leguas!

-sí tienes razón... cada vez que te manda callar o te dice que le das asco, o que le dejes en paz... si James si se le nota mucho... además tu tienes novia y ella no te va a esperar eternamente...

-pero aunque es mi novia.. vosotros ya sabéis que...

-nosotros pero no ella

James no contestó a su amigo, tal vez tuviera razón, se estaba dejando escapar a la mujer de su vida?

Miró a Sirius que había dejado de comer y les miraba fijamente.

-y a ti que te pasa? Por qué has dejado de cenar?-dijo Remus

-eh! No nada... esque creo que es la primera vez que veo hablar a James como una persona normal y civilizada

-ja ja ja... –rió sarcásticamente James-cállate "chucho"

-si si chucho pero a mí al menos me acarició...

Terminaron de cenar los alumnos se fueron cada uno a su respectiva sala común.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la sala común de gryffindor y vieron el panorama decidieron subirse a su cuarto.

Los merodeadores estaban "atormentando" a algunos alumnos de primero.

-más vale que nos traigáis unas cuantas ranas de chocolate...-dijo Sirius a un chico que les miraba tímidamente.

Los muchachos solo asintieron, los merodeadores les imponían demasiado como para que consiguieran articular alguna palabra.

Algunos de ellos fueron corriendo hacia sus mochilas para sacar unas ranas de chocolate.

-gracias-respondió Sirius -con esto os aseguráis que no os hagamos bromas durante un tiempo.

Los chiquillos aliviados se dirigieron con los de su grupo junto a la chimenea.

Remus miraba la escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-que?no he hecho nada malo...

-no Canuto no...-repondió el licántropo con ironía, y se volvió a sumergir en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-alguien debería hacer algo! Parece que viviéramos en la época del feudalismo!-dijo Karen cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-pues a mi no me mires, ya lo intenté una vez y lo único que conseguí fue que en mi insignia de prefecta pusiera "perfecta aguafiestas" además de que Remus negara cualquier actitud incorrecta por parte de sus amigos delante de McGonagall... así que por mi como si los torturan...

-Lil que mala eres!

-yo mala? Ja! Lo que pasa es que no quiero que las paguen conmigo...

Después de esta pequeña discusión decidieron acostarse, el día siguiente era lunes y había que madrugar.

El día amaneció con una capa blanca cubriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era la primera nevada del curso.

-chicas chicas despertar! Está todo blanco!-decía Lily mirando entusiasmada por la ventana.

Mayra se levantó para observarlo con su amiga.

-Karen levanta! Ven a verlo!

-para que? Dentro de 10 minutos la nieve seguirá ahí, ya la veré entonces-y dicho esto se dió media vuelta en su cama enredándose con las sábanas.

Después de un rato bajaron a desayunar, ese día les tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras a primera hora.

-bueno D.C.A.O. no está mal para empezar la semana, así nos espavilamos un poco no?-dijo Karen con un gran bostezo.

* * *

Bueno.. espero que os haya gustado el cap! Si es así pincha al "go!" y gracias al correo por lechucia te será entregado en tu casa un frasquito de duesloj para que se lo eches en la bebida a la plasta de tu vecina! (no se recomienda mezclar con bebidas alcoholicas... ) y si no os ha gustado.. pues tambien podeis dejar vuestra opinion deiciendo xq no os ha gustado y tambien recibireis vuestro frasco.. jejeje

Bueno en el proximo caitulo se descubre todo lo que pasó entre los chicos y las chicas para que lo dejaran.. os veo pronto.. muxos besos!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno.. no he puesto antes xq no parece k le interese a mucha gente el seguir leyendo el fic.. pero mientras haya una persona que quiera saber como sigue la historia.. pues seguire poniendo... espero que en proximos capitulos el numero de rr's aumente un pokito... y sino pues mira mala suerte habrá que conformarse...

Aquí teneis el capitulo 10... se descubren algunas cositas.. y ademas tambien hay algo de humor.. espero que os guste y que por favor me dejeis un rr... muxas gracias y besitos!

**Capitulo 10.- Toda la verdad**

Llegaron al aula de D.C.A.O. era una clase compartida con Huplepuff.

El profesor Corwell les estaba esperando al lado de un acuario bastante grande.

-que hace aquí la pecera de Dumbledore?-dijo James mirando el tanque de agua

-ey Bucanen! A lo mejor tu novia está por aquí...-dijo Sirius

-no digas bobadas, ella no es mi novia, a mi no me gusta...-le respondió este con voz queda. Bucanen era primo segundo de Petter, aunque por su parecido físico y psíquico podrían ser hasta hermanos.

Sirius habia pegado su cara a la pared del acuario.

- podían limpiar el agua, esto tiene una mierda.. no se ve nada...

-es una buena idea señor Black, tal vez en su próximo castigo pueda hacerlo usted mismo...

-si tal vez...-respondió el chico separando su cara del tanque de agua.

Los merodeadores se llevaban bien con el profesor Corwell, al parecer de los chicos era uno de los pocos que les enseñaba cosas útiles e interesantes.

-bien, como ya habéis reconocido algunos de vosotros, este acuario es del Profesor Dumbledore, y hoy trabajaremos con él.Bueno en este acuario hay algo más que agua y pececillos extraños...

-sí, mierda...-dijo Sirius provocando la risa de la clase.

-señor Black...

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano como pidiendo disculpas al profesor.

-pues como iba diciendo esto aparte de agua, extraños pececillos y mierda...(algunos alumnos rieron con este comentario) también tiene grindylows, estas criaturas son un tipo de demonios acuáticos...

El profesor metió la mano en el acuario y tras rebuscar un poco sacó de él una criatura con una larga melena verde, piel y colmillos puntiagudos de este mismo color.

El grindylow era bastante desagradable y tenía cara de arpía.

-tu novia Philip!

Este comentario por parte de Sirius causó las risas de muchos de los alumnos.

El profesor volvió a meter al grindylow en el agua.

-bien, es muy fácil deshacerse de estas criaturas cuando solo te ataca una... pero claro está que nunca actúan en solitario. El conjuro para quitárselas de encima es muy sencillo es fácil de recordar, simplemente hay que decir: _¡Relaxo!_ Como ven es muy elemental, pero nunca se sabe cuando te vas a bañar en un lago y con quien, así que es mejor estar preparado... Muy bien ahora necesitaremos un voluntario..

El profesor recorrió la clase con la mirada.

-Philip levanta! Te has sentado encima de una rana de chocolate-dijo James

El muchacho se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo.

-ummm.. señor Bucanen, estupendo venga para acá...

-qué? Pe-pe-pero yo...

-venga no sea tímido

Philip se acercó hasta el profesor el cual pronunció unas palabras que junto con un movimiento de varita hicieron que lo que antes había sido un acuario ahora fuera una pequeña piscina.

-bien Bucanen, solo hay dos gridylows ahí dentro así que no corre ningún tipo de peligro.

La cara del chico cambió al oir la palabra "peligro".

El profesor Crowell hizo aparecer unas escaleras para que llegará mejor a tirarse al agua.

-bien se tirará cuando yo se lo diga, el resto de la clase tiene que estar en silencio de acuerdo?

Volvió a agitar su varita y la estancia quedó levemente iluminada

-uuuuhhh! Las manos quietas chicos!-se oían las voces de los alumnos que vacilaban provocando las risas del resto.

-chicos por favor...-decía el profesor pacientemente.

De nuevo agitó su varita y como si de unas cortinas se tratase, la suciedad que impedía ver el interior del acuario desapareció.

-bien, adelante.

El chico, muy despacio se metió en el agua, dentro del acuario apenas había luz, por lo que no veía nada.

De pronto y sin previo aviso una grindylow salió de entre las algas cogiendo al muchacho por la rodilla.

El muchacho empezó a gritar o al menos lo intentó aunque lo único que consiguió fue salieran un gran número de burbujas por su boca.

El profesor sacó su varita para mostrársela a Bucanen por el cristal, el chico le vió y por fin reaccionó.

Metió su mano entre su túnica y sacó la varita, pero le sirvió de poco. La otra grindylow también salió agarrándole la mano con la que sujetaba la varita y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Bucanen se encontraba muy nervioso por la situación.

Intentó liberarse haciendo movimientos bruscos, el aire se le estaba acabando.

El profesor subió las escaleras del gran acuario para ayudar a Philip en caso de que llegara a ser necesario.

En uno de sus movimientos, Philip, tuvo la suerte de meterle un dedo en el ojo a una de las criaturas que salió nadando rápidamente hacia las algas. Que una de las dos grindylows huyera dio ánimos al chico para pegar una patada al otro y salir escopetado del acuario.

Cuando llegó a la superficie el profesor Crowell tendió la mano al muchacho para ayudarle a salir del agua, el pobre chico estaba exhausto.

-bueno.. no ha estado del todo mal...

Agitó su varita pronunciando un hechizo que secó a Philip y añadió:

-aunque tendrá que volver a entrar para recuperar su varita...

-qué!

-o mejor aún, uno de sus compañeros bajará a buscarla...Black que tal usted?señor Black!

Sirius no estaba prestando atención, estaba mas centrado en el "hundir la flota" que estaba jugando con James. Remus les dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

-si?

-que porque no entra usted en el acuario para recuperar la varita de su compañero...

-yo? Es que no puedo.. por que y si los gridynlows se enamoran de mí?

La clase estalló en risas.

-menudo creido.. por favor quien se va a enamorar de él? Y vosotras de qué os reis?-dijo Lily al ver que a sus amigas si que les había hecho gracia el comentario del animago.

-de nada de nada..-contestaron intentando ocultar su risa.

-bien entonces empezaremos por orden de lista, todos tendrán que pasar por el acuario...

La clase contra D.C.A.O. terminó. Todos los alumnos habían pasado la prueba, aunque a algunos les costó más que a otros.

Algunos como a Sirius no les hizo falta el hechizo, mareo tanto a las gridynlows para que le persiguieran por el acuario que al final acabaron aburridas y lo dejaron en paz antes de capturarlo. El profesor comentó a Sirius que debería mirarse ese problema ya que era raro que las gridynlows y las mujeres acabaran huyendo siempre de él.

Después de la comida tuvieron clase de encantamientos. Esa clase era una de las preferidas por los alumnos.

Karen como de costumbre daba por imposibles los encantamientos que les mandaba el profesor así que se ponía a hablar con sus amigas o en caso de que ellas estuvieran muy concentradas observaba al resto de la clase, todos se encontraban como en su "habitat natural". Se pasó largo rato observando a los merodeadores.

-por fin la tarde libre! Sin castigos!-dijo Mayra al salir del aula encantamientos

-yo tengo que ir a clase de adivinción, para preguntarle dudas...-dijo la pelirroja.

-le vas a preguntar algo sobre las notas anónimas?

-si eso Lily, pregúntale! Quiero saber quien es tu admirador!-insistió Karen

-bueno ya veré si le pregunto o no algo...-dijo Lily cogiendo sus apuntes de adivinación de su baúl-bueno os veré luego vale?

Dicho esto salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la clase de Adivinación.

-ah! Hola señorita Evans, pase y siéntese donde quiera- dijo la profesora cuando vio llegar a Lily.

La chica se sentó donde se solía sentar cuando tenían clase.

-bien, tiene alguna duda?

-sí, pero es de algo que no es de clase...

La profesora la escuchaba con atención.

-tengo una amiga a la que alguien le ha mandado unas notas, y no sabe seguro de quién es...

La profesora no perdió detalle de lo que Lily le decía, aunque no estaba bien del todo de la cabeza en el fondo tenía pinta de ser una romanticona.

-bien me deja ver las notas...

Lily sacó las dos primeras que recibió, pero decidió quedarse con la última, la versión de la historia no cuadraba con las tres letras que aparecían en esta última.

La profesora Clarck cogió y leyó las notas que la pelirroja le había dado.

-ha empezado a trabajar con ellas?

Lily asintió y dio a la profesora un pergamino con apuntes.

-bueno está bastante bien, ahora le falta la interpretación, eso es lo más difícil... bien empecemos por el principio.

La profesora se sentó junto a Lily para trabajar mano a mano con ella. Le estuvo explicando muchas cosas y interpretar los datos de la personalidad de la persona que había escrito esas notas.

Toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta era James.

-ah señor Potter ya había olvidado que estaba usted castigado

-puedo irme si lo prefiere...

-no, no será necesario, ya tengo pensado su castigo .Que el aula esté iluminada sólo y exclusivamente por velas le da un aire distinto a todas las demás clases, pero es un poco engorrioso ya que el suelo se llena de gotas de cera-dijo la profesora Clarck levantándose de la silla.

-bien tendrá que quitar todas las manchas de cera que hay en el suelo, puede utilizar esto-dijo dándole al chico una especie de cúter.

A Lily se le quitaron las ganas de seguir con las notas de su "admirador" con James allí, pero estaba aprendiendo tanto esa tarde que no pudo resistir seguir escuchando las interpretaciones de la profesora Clarck.

-bueno por ahora no puedo hacer nada más por ti- dijo la profesora Clarck- pero si tienes más dudas ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus cosas para salir de la clase.

-ha terminado ya señor Potter?

-si ya terminé...

-está bien entonces puede irse

James ayudó a Lily con la trampilla y bajó tras ella.

-vaya, tienes un admirador secreto?

-no

-que no tienes un admirador?

-no, digo que no es secreto

-a.. no?-James se había puesto de repente un poco pálido

-no, ya sé quien es

-a si?y quien es?

-no creo que te importe Potter

James sonrió.

-bien, si no me lo quieres decir.. allá tu-decía el chico divertido

Lily arqueó una ceja.

-adiós Potter-dijo girando por un pasillo

* * *

-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Sirius? Llevas toda la tarde mirando el reloj...

-es que esta noche he quedado con Mayra...

-así?- dijo Remus poniendo atención a las palabras de su amigo

-si, es que la astronomía no se le da bien y mañana le va a tocar exponer el trabajo, le dije que le ayudaba...

-vaya Canuto... que caballero te estás volviendo

-ya ves...oye he quedado con Chritie.. nos vemos luego vale?

Sirius salió de la sala común y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Allí vió a Christie, pasó por delante de su mesa para llamar su atención. Y ya que estaba allí aprovechó para recordar a Mayra que esa noche habían quedado.

Sirius llegó a la mesa de las chicas justo cuando Karen se levantaba.

-hola-dijo el chico cuando llegó

-hola-contestó Mayra

-venía a recordarte que esta noche...

-lo sé-dijo esta sonriendo-no lo he olvidado

Sirius le sonrió.

-bueno pues.. luego nos vemos, en la sala común?

-sí, pero cuando haya quedado vacia

-de acuerdo-dijo el chico volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Mayra le siguió con la mirada, pero no fue la única en seguirle.

Christie la chica de Hufflepuff con la que le había visto un par de veces antes se levantó para salir tras él.

Mayra no veía que era lo que pasaba desde su sitio, así que se levantó y simulando que buscaba un libro en una de las estanterías observó toda la escena.

-bueno espero que estés contenta con el trabajo...-dijo Sirius al ver salir a la chica

-sí, la verdad es que no me has defraudado- respondió mientras sacaba una bolsita de su túnica para dársela al muchacho

Sirius sonrió.

-pues todavía queda lo mejor-dijo cogiendo la bolsa. Sonaba como si tuviera monedas dentro.

-no lo cuentas?

-no, me fio de ti, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo Christie. Si alguna vez necesitas dar un escarmiento a alguien más...

La chica rió.

-espero no tener que "vengarme" de nadie más o al menos que no sea porque me hayan quitado el novio..

Los dos rieron, después Christie volvió a entrar en la biblioteca y Sirius desapareció por los pasillos.

-Mayra que haces aquí?- dijo Karen acercándose hasta donde estaba su amiga

-eh? Nada nada ...estaba buscando...

-"Como satisfacer a un muggle"?-dijo Karen leyendo el título del libro que su amiga sujeta entre las manos-como satisfacerlo en que sentido?

-no no... –dijo Mayra volviendo a dejar el libro donde estaba y yéndose a su mesa.

Las dos se sentaron y Mayra contó a Karen porqué estaba allí. Aunque en vez de decir que les espiaba porque se sentía celosa le dijo que le picaba la curiosidad por saber que era lo qué se traían entre manos.

* * *

James y Sirius se cruzaron por uno de los pasillos.

-ey! Cornamenta... que tal el castigo?

-bien... por lo menos no me he aburrido, he estado escuchando a la profesora Clarck explicar algunas cosas a Evans...

-has escuchado a un profesor?no me tomes el pelo...

Los dos atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda.

-ya estáis aquí?-dijo Remus apartando la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos cuando vio a sus amigos.

-si.. y escucha

Sirius sacó de su túnica la bolsita que le había dado Christie y la movió, de ella salió un sonido de monedas.

-que bien suena...-dijo el licántropo

-verdad que si?

-casi tan bien como mis tripas-dijo James-que tal si bajamos a cenar?

-todavía es un poco pronto, pasamos primero a ver a Petter?

A James no le hizó mucha gracia la idea pero accedió, después de todo Petter era su amigo y con un poco de suerte Miranda estaría ocupada con sus amigas.

Llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Hagen estaba repartiendo junto con el chico de prácticas unos vasos de una sustancia verde.

Los chicos llegaron a la cama de su amigo a la vez que la señora Hagen. Esta cogió el frasquito y metió en él un palo y dando la vuelta al vaso hizo como una especie de polo con el líquido verde.

-ya saben a que se debe esta miniepidemia?- preguntó Remus

-creemos que sí, pensamos que puede ser debido a haber ingerido duesloj, es una sustancia que algunas personas usan como matarratas...

-y quien iba a querer tomar matarratas?

-pensamos que fue en las Tres Escobas... allí hay por lo menos una rata y puede que se hayan querido deshacer de ella con duesloj...

-chicos creo que será mejor que vayamos a cenar...-decía Remus que de repente se había puesto muy pálido.

* * *

Lily llegó a la sala común justo después de que los merodeadores se fueran y a la vez que sus amigas también llegaban.

-que tal la clase de Adivinación Lil?

-bien.. la verdad esque he aprendido bastantes cosas...

-ya sabes quien es?-preguntó Mayra

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-tal vez cuando hayamos adelantado algo más...

-si.. tal vez... que tal si vamos a cenar?

-buena idea Karen...

* * *

-que pasa Remus? Por qué tanta prisa en salir de la enfermería? Acababamos de entrar...

-no os dais cuenta?-dijo el licántropo sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor-el duesloj se utiliza como matarratas y .. en que se convierte Petter...

-aiba...-dijo Sirius que acababa de entender el motivo de la preocupación de su amigo.

-y que hacemos ahora?-dijo James

-pues lo mejor será que vayamos a la biblioteca para buscar algo...

-pero si todavía no le ha pasado nada.. a lo mejor es que no le afecta.. cuando tomó el duesloj no era una rata...

-ya.. pero es mejor asegurarse-dijo finalmente Remus.

Durante la cena ninguno de los merodeadores habló demasiado.

Remus pensaba como podían buscar una solución a lo de Petter.

Sirius estaba impaciente por que llegara la hora de ir a ver las estrellas con Mayra.

Y James, pensaba en los entrenamientos de quiddtich de esa semana, tendría que entrenarse a fondo para el partido del sábado con Hufflepuff.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al gran comedor los tres merodeadores ya estaban allí sentados.

-vaya, que calladitos están no?-dijo Karen

-les habrá comido la lengua el gato...

-sí, porque no creo que exista otro animal que sea capaz de comerselas...-dijo Lily provocando la risas de las demás.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la sala común.

-bueno chicas... creo que será mejor que subamos a la cama no?-dijo Mayra simulando que bostezaba.

-vale

Las tres chicas subieron a su dormitorio y se metieron en la cama.

Mayra se quedó esperando a que sus amigas se durmieran.

Dejó de oir jaleo en la sala común y escuchó como se cerraban unas puertas.

"_la sala común ya debe de haber quedado vacía"_ pensó

Cogió unos vaqueros que había dejado preparados y una camiseta, decidió coger también un jersey por que seguramente hiciera fresquillo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco y la chica vio como la cabeza de Sirius asomaba.

Mayra se acercó hasta la puerta.

-ya bajo-susurró

-era por si te habías quedado dormida o algo...

Cogieron sus mochilas de la sala común y se dirigieron hacia la torre de astronomía.

Se pusieron manos a la obra con el trabajo.

-que tal si descansamos un rato?-dijo Mayra frotándose el cuello dolorido-me duele todo de mirar arriba...

-tú mandas...-le dijo el chico

Se sentaron en unos cojines que Sirius había hecho aparecer en el suelo del aula.

Era una noche realmente bonita. Las estrellas brillaban iluminando los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-que estrella es aquella que brilla tanto?-dijo Mayra señalando al firmamento.

-no es una estrella, es Venus, el planeta portador del amor..

Los dos chicos se miraron y sin poder resistirse más se besaron con todas las ganas que habían estado acumulando durante todo el fin de semana.

-oye.. y Christie.. ella...-dijo Mayra que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para preguntar si estaba con ella o no.

-Christie... jaja.. son solo negocios.. yo solo tengo ojos para ti...-le contestó el chico mientras se acercaba para besarla de nuevo, pero Mayra se retiró.

-y si solo tienes ojos para mi.. por qué me engañaste cuando estábamos saliendo?

Sirius no sabía que decir esa pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa y solo consiguió articular: co-como?

-Sirius lo sé, sé que me engañaste cuando estábamos juntos..no intentes negarlo ahora, es algo del pasado pero me gustaría que ...

-qué?

-no sé Sirius, quiero que seas sincero conmigo..

-pero sincero de que? YO NUNCA TE HE ENGAÑADO!

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN EMBUSTERO!

-YO? EMBUSTERO!

-SÍ TÚ! SÉ DE SOBRA QUE ME PUSISTE LOS CUERNOS CUANDO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS! NO INTENTES NEGARLO! POR QUE NO LO ADMITES?

Ahora los dos muchachos estaban de pie y discutían uno frente al otro.

-PORQUE NO ES VERDAD! YO NUNCA HARÍA ESO!

-A NO? PUES SOLO HAY QUE MIRAR TUS ANTECEDENTES!-dicho esto Mayra cogió sus cosas y se fue. Pero antes de salir añadió:

-pensaba darnos una segunda oportunidad, pero si no somos sinceros desde el principio y no confiamos el uno en el otro no hay nada que hacer...

Sirius se quedó allí parado sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que la chica había salido.

No sabía que hacer ni que pensar, su fama de mujeriego se había vuelto en su contra.

Sirius miró al horizonte y vio como iba apareciendo la aurora boreal. Cogió sus cosas y antes de salir miró al cielo, y pensó que Mayra se veía todavía más bonita a la luz de las estrellas.

Llegó a la sala común y subió a su habitación, todavía era pronto y ninguno de sus amigos estaba levantado así que aprovechó para pegarse una ducha e intentar relajarse un poco.

Lily se levantó y se fue directa a la ducha, en la puerta del baño había una nota.

_He ido a dar una vuelta por los jardines (me he levantado con un terrible dolor de cabeza)._

_Nos vemos en el gran comedor._

_Besos Mayra_

-bueno! Y tu que haces levantado? Ni siquiera has deshecho la cama.. tanta juerga hubo anoche que no te ha dado tiempo de venir a domir!

Remus y James ya estaban levantados cuando Sirius salió del baño cubierto sólo por una toalla atada a la cintura.

-bueno.. movida si que fue pero... no en ese sentido...-dijo Sirius que se sentó en su cama-la he cagado...-añadió llevándose las manos a la cara.

-porqué? Es que no llevaste globito?-dijo James chistoso

-ojalá fuera eso...

El chico contó a sus amigos toda la discusión con Mayra.

-pero.. tu no le pusiste los cuernos ... no?

-que va! Para una vez que he sido fiel...

-bueno.. pues si quiere que seas sincero.. cuéntale todo

-Remus no creo que eso sea buena idea.. yo lo hice con Lily y... mira como acabamos..-dijo James

Sirius estaba en un mar de dudas¿debía ser sincero con Mayra y contarle toda la verdad? o tal vez era mejor callarse y dejar que el tiempo hiciera olvidar todo aquello?

Cuando las chicas llegaron al gran comedor Mayra ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo sola, sin comunicarse con el resto de los alumnos.

-hola que tal tu dolor de cabeza?

La chica levantó la vista del tazón de leche. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

-qué te pasa?

Mayra no contestó solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Lily y Karen se miraban intrigadas y preocupadas, no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga y puesto que esa mañana no estaba muy suelta de palabras no lo sabrían, al menos por el momento.

Los merodeadores llegaron al gran comedor y se sentaron bastante alejados de las chicas.

Sirius ni siquiera comió nada. Se pasó todo el desayuno con las manos en la cabeza y moviéndola de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

_si le cuento toda la verdad lo único que conseguiré será perderla para siempre... pero por otra parte quiere que sea sincero... además ya la he perdido.. cree que no soy sincero..._

-Canuto deja de turturarte ya...-dijo James sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-mejor vamos a clase...

Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando por el comienzo de las clases. Esa mañana les tocaba historia de la magia a primera hora y después pociones.

Mayra no podía contar a sus amigas todo lo ocurrido, no les había dicho nada sobre Sirius y que ya se habían liado un par de veces. Por una parte se sentía mal, eran sus amigas y debía contárselo pero por otra parte sabía que a sus amigas no les haría ninguna gracia esa semi-reconciliación.

A la hora de la comida las cosas seguían igual que en el desayuno.

Mayra cabizbaja mirando el plato y jugando con la comida.

-May se puede saber qué te pasa?

-nada chicas.. es solo que hoy me he levantado de capa caída.. solo eso...-dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa en su cara.

Sirius desde su sitio observaba a la chica, ella estaba así por su culpa. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla o al menos para que ella volviera a ser la de siempre, no soportaba verla así.

Por la tarde después de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca para estudiar y hacer los deberes.

Aunque Mayra no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada pensó que allí por lo menos no vería a Sirius.

Pero se equivocó al rato de llegar ellas a la biblioteca los merodeadores también llegaron .Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada de las demás. Rápidamente la mesa de los merodeadores se llenó de libros.

-bueno yo me voy que tengo entrenamiento...que tengáis suerte y encontréis algo...-dijo James levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la biblioteca.

-bueno ya he terminado, voy a dar una vueltilla, nos vemos en la sala común?-dijo Mayra recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

-vale, quieres que te acompañemos?

-no, terminar y luego nos vemos

La chica salió de la biblioteca y tras dejar su mochila en la sala común salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts para tomar el aire e intentar despejarse un poco.

Tal vez debiera perdonar a Sirius, después de todo a lo mejor él estaba diciendo la verdad y eso de que le había engañado tan solo era un rumor.

Andrómeda siempre le decía que su primo no le había engañado que todo era una mentira para que rompieran.

-hablaré con él-se dijo finalmente así misma-tal vez sea yo quien tenga que disculparse...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común, ya buscaría un buen momento para hablar con Sirius.

-um...

-que pasa lunático? Has encontrado algo?

-creo que sí mi querido Canuto...

-estupendo eso significa que podré dejar de leer!

Remus rió, su amigo era a veces bastante infantil.

-si quieres irte ya.. creo que como estés 10 minutos más aquí metido te dará un síncope... creo que en toda tu vida habías estado tanto tiempo en una biblioteca..no?

-psss.. yo creo que tanto como hoy no había estado no...bueno entonces no me necesitas?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-en cuanto saque los libros que necesitaremos iré a la sala común...

-vale nos vemos allí-dijo Sirius que ya había recogido sus cosas para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Al pasar por la mesa de las chicas vió que Mayra no estaba, al estar en una mesa alejada no se había dado cuenta de cuando la chica se había ido.

De camino a la sala común vio a Mayra, era su oportunidad, la chica estaba sola y él también. Corrió hasta alcanzarle a los pies del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-ho-hola-decía Sirius jadeante-Mayra yo... esto.. tengo que hablar contigo..lo de anoche...

Mayra le cortó para que Sirius pudiera coger algo más de aire.

-vale, si quieres deja la mochila y hablamos mientras damos una vuelta

Sirius la miraba perplejo y confundido.

_no está enfadada?_ pensaba atónito

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento y aprobó la idea de la muchacha.

Dejó su mochila en la sala común y salió rápidamente para volver a encontrarse con Mayra.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentaron detrás de uno de los invernaderos. Desde allí se veía todo el bosque prohibido, el lago.. era una estampa muy bonita.

-me gusta venir aquí a pensar...-dijo la Mayra rompiendo el hielo.

-um.. es muy bonito...

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-oye Mayra.. lo siento por lo de anoche, no me lo esperaba, me pilló de sorpresa... y no reaccioné de la mejor forma... debí ser un poco más..un poco menos.. un poco menos bruto...

-bueno yo tampoco estuve muy fina... estaba tan segura de que me habías engañado que no pensé en la posibilidad de que no fuera cierto...

-tenías mis antecedentes para creerlo...pero.. yo habría sido incapaz de hacértelo.. me .. me importas demasiado..

Mayra no sabía si Sirius estaba siendo o no sincero pero le había quedado tan bien lo que acababa de decir que no pudo resistirse a besarlo.

-no volveré a dudar de ti, lo siento, a partir de ahora siempre que tenga mis dudas acudiré a ti en vez de andar con terceras personas...una relación ha de basarse en la sinceridad y en la confianza en el otro...

-cierto...-dijo el chico volviéndola a besar.

Sirius sonreía, por fin se había reconciliado con Mayra. Pero no se sentía bien consigo mismo, Mayra pensaba que él había sido totalmente sincero pero en realidad no era así.

Si de verdad quería que no hubiese ningún secreto entre ellos que pudiera destruir su relación en un futuro debía contar a Mayra toda la verdad.

-te pasa algo?-preguntó la morena mientras acariciaba los abdominales del chico bajo la camisa del uniforme.

-Tengo que confesarte algo...-dijo Sirius incorporándose y sentándose recto frente a la chica.

-que pasa?

-bueno quieres que seamos del todo sinceros verdad?

Mayra asintió.

-bien no quiero que esto lo estrope todo... en verdad me importas demasiado y esto fue al principio del todo, si lo piensas bien es gracias a esto a que yo siento por ti lo que siento...

-gracias a qué Sirius...-decía la chica empezándose a impacientar.

-antes de nada... prométeme que no te enfadarás, solo lo hago por ti y es algo del pasado que no tiene importancia, lo que cuenta es el presente no el pasado...

-esta bien...-respondió Mayra que estaba muy nerviosa y algo asustada por cual sería la revelación de Sirius.

-quiero que me respondas a algo antes de nada...-el chico le agarró las manos-quieres salir conmigo, otra vez?

Mayra sonrió y le contestó con un beso.

¿qué podía ser peor que el hecho de que le hubiese puesto los cuernos?fuera lo que fuera no sería tan malo si era el motivo por el que Sirius la quería en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron Sirius cogió aire, no sabía como empezar ni con que palabras hacerlo.

-bueno todo se remonta al curso pasado justo antes de que empezáramos a salir...

FLASH BACK

-no entiendo por qué Evans sigue negando que está loca por mi.. no hay más que verla...-dijo James

-tu crees?

-si lo creo Canuto... puedo tenerla en cuanto quiera...

-si claro.. seguro-Sirius no lo creía así.

-que te juegas a que consigo a Evans antes que tu a Plank?

-ja... seguro..quieres apostar?

-por supuesto...

-no me gusta ver como pierde un amigo pero...

-ya no hay vuelta atrás Canuto. Esta noche empieza la conquista...y el primero que moje gana-dijo James entrando en su dormitorio seguido por los merodeadores.

-creo que esta vez os estáis pasando un poquito no?-dijo la conciencia del grupo.

-venga ya Moony...-dijo Sirius- solo será una pequeña broma.. seguro que no quieres colaborar? Todavía queda Karen...

-no gracias... yo haré de juez...como lo vais a hacer al final?

-todavía no hemos puesto las normas ...

-vale yo las pongo...-decía Remus que se frotaba las manos-haber.. tenéis que aguantar 5 meses mínimo...

-5 meses aguantando a la sabelotodo de Evans! Estás loco!

-tranquilo James que todavía no he terminado...-decía muy sereno el licántropo-bueno, tenéis que estar 5 meses sin hacer nada..

-como que sin hacer nada?-le cortó Sirius con los ojos como platos

-pues eso que solo os podéis enrollar en plan suave... nada de cama ni sobeteos...

-5 meses!

Remus no hizo caso de sus amigos y continuó.

-cuando hayáis cumplido los cinco meses, podréis acostaros con ellas, el plazo para acostaros son dos meses... resumiendo, aguantar saliendo 5 meses y en el mes 6 y 7 el primero que se la tire gana...

-y como sabremos quien es el primero?-preguntó Petter interesado

-tendrá que traer una prueba...-dijo Remus

-una prueba?-exclamaron los dos implicados

-si... lo que queráis..

-vale...

-se me está ocurriendo algo...-dijo Remus que de nuevo se frotaba las manos-la prueba será la ropa interior de la chica, y el que pierda tendrá que ponérsela e ir un día a clase vestido única y exclusivamente con eso...

FIN FLASH BACK

Mayra miraba atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-UNA APUESTA!

-si pero solo al principio, luego todo salió mal, bueno quiero decir bien... me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco y ...

-UNA APUESTA!-repitió de nuevo Mayra-prefería que me hubieses puesto los cuernos!

Sirius se sentía mucho peor pese haberle contado la verdad.

-lo siento, fue una gilipollez..

-sí lo fue-respondió tajante la chica-pensaba que eras un poco más maduro... pero en realidad .. eres un crio-dijo mientras se levantaba para irse dejando allí al chico.

Sirius se quedó allí con las manos en la cabeza, lo acababa de perder todo, ahora no había remedio, la acababa de perder para siempre.

Pero él solo había hecho lo que ella quería, había sido sincero.

Mayra fue hasta su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Entró en su cuarto sus amigas no estaban allí todavía, no sabía si este hecho le alegró o le apenó todavía más.

Se tiró encima de su cama a llorar. Se sentía fatal, el chico al que quería solo se había fijado en ella por una simple apuesta. La había utilizado.

¿Cuántas veces se habrían reido de Lily y de ella? Cuando empezaron a salir, con el primer beso.. todo había sido de mentira, en realidad no significaban nada, todo era parte de su plan, de su pequeña broma.

-Mayra?

Lily y Karen acababan de entrar en la habitación. Rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre su amiga para ver que era lo que le había pasado.

-es .. es.. es un...

Pero Mayra no encontraba una palabra con la que expresarse en ese momento.

-quien?-preguntaban las otras dos intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-solo salió conmigo por.. todo era mentira...un montaje.. y yo como tonta le dije que me perdonara por pensar que me había puesto los cuernos! Como puedo ser tan incrédula!

Era como si Mayra hablara consigo misma, como si sus amigas no estuvieran allí escuchándola.

-todo lo que se habrá reído ese capullo...

-quien te ha dicho lo de la apuesta!-exclamó Lily echa una furia

-como?

-que quien te lo ha dicho? Ha sido Black, Potter, Lupin...

Karen negaba con la cabeza.

-como sabes que...

Mayra todavía no había mencionado lo de la apuesta a sus amigas.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-bueno Mayra.. yo...-decía la pelirroja controlando su carácter y buscando las palabras más adecuadas.

-lo sabías? Sabias lo de la apuesta y no me lo habías dicho!

-Mayra entiéndeme... cuando Potter me lo dijo..

-que Potter te lo dijo!

-si.. cuando estábamos saliendo.. fue por eso que lo dejamos...al principio estaba muy pesado con que nos acostáramos... y luego de pronto paró de insisitir y le pregunté que porque ese cambio y me lo contó..

-y no me lo dijiste!

-solo quería ahorrarte ese mal trago!

- Y si no hubiese cortado con Sirius por el rumor de los cuernos? Habría conseguido lo que quería!

-Mayra.. ese rumor... nosotras...

-os lo inventasteis vosotras!

Las chicas asintieron tímidamente con la cabeza.

-no podíamos dejar que Black te hiciera nada...

-y porque no me lo dijisteis directamente! Que clase de amigas se supone que sois!

Mayra salió del dormitorio, no sabía que pensar, sus amigas le habían mentido, en unos minutos todo había cambiado.

No sabía donde ir, así que salió a los jardines con el frío que hacía no habría mucha gente, además casi era la hora de la cena.

Se sentó en un banco y allí quedó a solas con sus pensamientos, una lágrima tras otra recorrían sus mejillas.

Se sentía sola, sin sus amigas, sin ese chico tan especial al que ella tanto quería...

* * *

-TÚ! POTTER! CREO QUE TE DEJE BIEN CLARO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE MAYRA SE ENTERARA DE NADA!

Lily y Karen habían salido a los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de James, sabían que estaría entrenando.

-tranquilízate Evans, de que me estás hablando?

-lo sabes muy bien-dijo la chica bajando el tono de su voz para dejar de llamar la atención-todo lo de la apuesta, porque se lo habéis dicho? A qué viene eso ahora?

-ah.. eso.. lo siento Evans pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, eso son cosas de tu amiga y de Sirius..ni si quiera tú tienes derecho a meterte entre ellos..

-que! Como que no tengo derecho a meterme? Una de mis mejores amigas se ha enfadado conmigo por el simple hecho de que vosotros sois unos inmaduros!

Karen sujetó a Lily, parecía como si la pelirroja fuera a atacar a James.

-anda Lil vámonos...

Las chicas entraron de nuevo en el castillo.

-Dónde estará?

-no lo sé.. pero tal vez prefiera estar sola Lily... mejor vamos al gran comedor, quien sabe lo mismo nos da una sorpresa y está allí...

-lo dudo mucho...

Como las chicas habían supuesto Mayra no había ido a cenar.

Vieron a Remus hablando animadamente con algunos alumnos de séptimo y se sentaron todo lo alejadas que pudieron.

-dónde está Canuto?-preguntó James sentándose al lado de su amigo

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-no tengo ni idea, salió de la biblioteca y quedamos en vernos en la sala común.. pero allí no estaba cuando llegué... pero se lo debe de estar pasando bien.. para no haber venido a cenar.. Mayra tampoco ha venido...-dijo Remus con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

-no estés tan seguro de eso Moony... Evans vino antes a verme al campo de Quiddtich... Sirius ha contado todo a Mayra.. la ha cagado...

Sirius seguía sentado detrás de los invernaderos, el sol ya se había puesto, y la temperatura había descendido considerablemente.

Levantó la mirada para mirar a su alrededor, pasó la mano por donde antes había estado sentada la chica y observó que en la nieve Mayra habia dibujado "Mayra y Sirius".Se quedó mirando aquello unos minutos. No sabía si le alegraba o no ese mensaje, tal vez nunca más lo viera escrito de las manos de Mayra.

Algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer borrando el mensaje que la chica había escrito en la nieve.

El castillo se había quedado prácticamente en silencio.

Mayra salió de sus pensamientos. Ya era bastante tarde y no quería dar a Filch motivos para que la castigara.

Llegó a la sala común, ya estaba vacía, lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo de la chimenea. Subió a su habitación, y con todo el sigilo que pudo se puso el pijama para meterse en la cama e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Sirius también decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su habitación.

James dormía profundamente. Se acercó hasta la cama de Remus para quitar un libro que el chico sujetaba entre las manos, era evidente que se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

Sirius se metío en su cama, aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sentía un gran vacío dentro de sí, se arrepentía de haber sido sincero con Mayra, pero por otra parte estaba seguro de haber hecho lo que debía, había sido sincero del todo, ya no tenia nada que ocultar.

Mayra seguía despierta cuando Lily se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Mayra simuló estar dormida para no tener que hablar con sus amigas. Seguía enfadada con ellas.

Por su culpa había creído que Sirius la había engañado con otra cuando no era así, ella habría preferido que le hubiesen contado la verdad en vez de mentirle.

-no sé si despertarla... –escuchó que decía Lily a Karen

-déjala que duerma un poco, seguramente no haya pegado ojo en toda la noche...

-mejor vamos bajando al gran comedor, le dejamos puesto tu "levanta que ya es de día" para que no se quede dormida...-dijo Karen cuando terminó de ponerse el uniforme

Lily asintió y cogió su varita para hacer el conjuro de "levanta que ya es de día" como ellas lo llamaban.

Bajaron al gran comedor, era bastante pronto pero se sorprendieron al ver allí a Sirius solo y sin sus amigos.

El chico no se percató de la presencia de las dos muchachas, el contenido de su tazón debía ser muy interesante ya que no levantaba la vista de él.

En cuanto sus amigas salieron del dormitorio Mayra se levantó para apagar el escandaloso despertador que Lily solía conjurar para evitar que se quedaran dormidas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha dio al grifo al máximo y todo lo caliente que pudo, llenó la bañera hasta arriba y con un conjuro hizo que el agua se llenara de espuma.

Dos minutos antes de que la clase empezara Mayra llegó al aula de adivinación, todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus sitios.

Mayra decidió sentarse con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado, a nadie le importaba si ella y sus amigas habían o no peleado.

-Mayra que tal estás?

Pero Mayra no hizo caso de la pregunta de su amiga, simplemente las ignoró durante toda la clase. Esto le dolía pero todavía estaba resentida por el hecho de que ellas la hubiesen mentido.

Sirius por su parte, no dejaba de mirar al Mayra, sabia que la había perdido que no tenía nada que hacer, que todo había cambiado.

Salieron de adivinación y se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos, les tocaba herbología.

Por el camino, Sirius contó a sus amigos lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con Mayra.

-y Lily no habia contado a Mayra por qué lo dejó con James?-dijo Remus entrando en el invernadero.

-pues parece ser que no.. por que ella no sabia nada... no sé si hice bien en ser sincero..

-era lo que ella quería no?

Sirius asentía con la cabeza sin decir nada. Una pequeña y breve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-sabéis que? Todavía estamos saliendo... ayer antes de decirle nada le pedí salir y me dijo que sí.. pero todavía no ha cortado conmigo...

Sus amigos ya no sabían que decirle, pocas veces habían visto así a Sirius.

Después de la comida tuvieron astronomía, Mayra fingió no encontrarse muy bien y se fue a la sala común. Le tocaba exponer un trabajo que ni siquiera había terminado. No podía salir a exponer un trabajo que había estado haciendo con Sirius. De nuevo su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos, con todos los recuerdos de esa noche.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y desde allí observó todo el paisaje mientras seguía pensando.

El miércoles pasó y Mayra seguía sin dirigir la palabra a sus amigas. Ellas tampoco pudieron hacer demasiado ya que no la vieron en toda la tarde y cuando llegaron por la noche Mayra ya estaba en la cama.

-esto no puede seguir así Karen.. mañana me va a escuchar quiera o no quiera...

-Lily tienes que entenderla, ponte en su lugar... no estarías tu también algo molesta...

Lily asintió.

-pero... bueno no sé, mañana hablamos con ella.. las cosas no pueden seguir así... apago ya?-dijo la pelirroja que ya estaba con el pijama.

-sí, si apaga...

Los merodeadores se quedaron solos en la sala común, ya todos los alumnos estaban acostados.

-venga Canuto.. no pienses más en eso, tú has hecho lo correcto si ella no es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar la verdad no debería haberte pedido que fueras sincero...-dijo Remus

-ya.. pero es que ella pensaba que lo de ser sincero solo englobaba lo de que si le había puesto los cuernos.. no debí contárselo.. si no lo hubiese hecho puede que ahora estuviéramos juntos...-Sirius volvió a sujetarse la cabeza con las manos.

-pero si no lo hubieses hecho te remordería la conciencia...-dijo James

-lo sé, lo sé...

-entonces ya está deja de pensar en eso... ahora es ella la que tiene las riendas...venga vamos a la cama.

Sirius asintió y subió al cuarto con sus dos amigos.

Recapacitó en lo que Remus acababa de decirle, tenía razón. Si Mayra no era capaz de asumir la verdad no debería haberle exigido que se la contara.

Aparentemente esto le hacia sentir mejor, pero en la realidad sabía que si no hubiera sido tan crio en el pasado, las cosas serían distintas en el presente.

Por la mañana Lily se puso a los pies de la cama de su amiga.

-Mayra, Mayra despierta...

La chica que fingía estar dormida se revolvió en las sábanas.

-Mayra despiértate...

-ME QUIERES DEJAR DOMIR EN PAZ!

-tranquilízate, solo queremos hablar contigo! Hay que arreglar esto...

-ASÍ? PUES LO HUBIESEIS PENSADO ANTES DE ENGAÑARME!

-LO HICIMOS POR TU BIEN!

-POR MI BIEN!SI SI.. SEGURO, LO QUE YO CREO ES QUE ERA MÁS FÁCIL INVENTARSE CUALQUIER COSA EN VEZ DE DECIRME LA VERDAD!

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN TAN...

-TAN QUE LILY?

Lily bufó, no encontraba el adjetivo adecuado.

-MIRA LO HICIMOS PARA AHORRARTE ESE MAL TRAGO! OJALÁ YO NO ME HUBIESE ENTERADO! HABRÍA PREFERIDO PENSAR QUE JAMES ME HABIA PUESTO LOS CUERNOS EN VEZ DE SABER QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HABIA ESTADO HACIENDO DURANTE ESOS 6 MESES HABIA SIDO ESTAR JUGUETEANDO E INTENTANDO GANAR UNA APUESTA!

Mayra no sabía que decir, se quedó mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta y sin articular palabra.

La cosa era entre Lily y Mayra, Karen solo escuchaba, después de todo ella se encontraba un poco en el medio de la discusión. Entendía la situación de ambas.

Mayra pensaba rápidamente sabia que Lily y Karen eran sus amigas, sus mejores amigas y que además ellas nunca harían nada para herirla.

-lo... lo ... lo siento-dijo mientras una lágrima asomaba en los ojos de Mayra.

Lily no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó sobre su amiga, acariciándole el pelo.

La pelirroja invitó a Karen a unirse al abrazo. Su amiga observaba la escena un poco apartada, no se lo pensó dos veces y se unió al abrazo

-sois las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener lo sabíais?-dijo Mayra-siento ser tan cabezota...pero...

-no importa May... sino fueras así no serías tu...

-sí, además tienes que ser cabezota.. Lily es la borde sabelotodo, tu la cabezota orgullosa... somos el trio más completo de la historia...

-así? Y tú quien eres?

-yo?-dijo Karen separándose de sus amigas y poniéndose en pie-yo soy simplemente perfecta...

-si claro...-dijo la pelirroja cogiendo un cojín para lanzárselo a su amiga, comenzando así una guerra de almohadas.

En la habitación de los chicos las cosas no estaban tan animadas.

-oye Lunático... al final que pasó con lo de Colagusano?le pasará algo por haber tomado el duesloj?-dijo Sirius que simulaba estar bien, como si ya no le afectara lo de Mayra.

-bueno según lo que encontré ayer, puede que le afecte como puede que no...

-vamos que estamos igual que antes no?-dijo James que salía del baño en ese momento

-bueno.. ponía que tomando zumo de pipas de girasol nos aseguraríamos que no le pasara nada...

-zumo de pipas de girasol? Eso no es aceite?

-si eso...

-entonces por qué lo llamas "zumo de pipas de girasol"?

-porque queda como más... profesional?

-anda vamos a desayunar profesional...

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor las chicas ya estaban allí desayunando. Se extrañaron al ver a las tres chicas hablando animadamente, no tenía nada que ver con el comportamiento que habían tenido el día anterior.

Mayra ya había contado a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado con Sirius, desde el día del lago hasta dos noches antes.

-bueno ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pasar de él...

-si.. búscate otro objetivo...

-bueno por ahora pasaré de él.. pero lo de buscar ya otro...-decía Mayra

-a rey muerto rey puesto!-dijo Karen provocando las risas de sus amigas.

-ves? Ella ya está muuucho mejor... ahora eres tú el que tiene que volver a ser como antes...-dijo Remus

-no puedo...

-como que no puedes Canuto? Claro que puedes!-dijo James-pues será por tias en el colegio!

-habló.. el que no se quita de la cabeza a Evans

-como?a mi ella no me gusta!

-bueno chicos que tal si vamos a clase? Toca transformaciones...-dijo Remus cortando la discusión de sus amigos.

-uh!.. transformaciones.. Sirius vas a ver tus orejas preferidas...-dijo James mientras entraban en el aula.

Sirius miraba atónito. ¿Cómo sabía su amigo eso?

-jaja... es verdad... ya no me acordaba-rió Remus

Los tres chicos se sentaron en sus sitios habituales.

La clase fue bastante monótona. Tuvieron que volver a ponerse por parejas igual que el día anterior. Aunque como había alumnos que estaban en la enfermería algunas parejas fueron modificadas.

Karen que debería estar con Petter le tocó ponerse con Remus porque la pareja de este también estaba en la enfermería.

Sirius y James hicieron un chanchullo con dos de Ravenclaw para que les pudiera tocar juntos.

A Mayra le tocó con Andrómeda igual que en la clase anterior. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella discusión que tuvieron en clase.

-he hablado con tu primo-dijo Mayra después de un rato.

-si?

-sí, y tenías razón no me había puesto los cuernos...

-lo ves! Te dije que mi primo era buena gente!

-si bueno...

-como que si bueno?

Mayra contó a grandes rasgos la historia.

-todos los tios son iguales, no se salva ni uno...-dijo Andrómeda dejando de defender a su primo

-lo sé.. pero en fin...oye.. no digas nada a tu primo vale? No quiero que se corra la voz ni nada de eso ..

-ok, don't worry...

Unas mesas más alejadas Sirius y James intentaban hacer el ejercicio que McGonagall les había mandado. La poca atención que estaban poniendo se esfumó cuando llegó un pequeño avión de papel a su mesa. Lo abrieron, era de Remus.

_ Tenías razón Canuto... McGonagall tiene las mejores orejas de todo Hogwarts... ya no puedo mirarla... mis ojos se van directos a sus cartílagos tan.. tan.. y.. no soy responsable de mis actos...grrr! grrr! >>_

James no paraba de reír, a Sirius por el contrario no le hacia la más mínima gracia, cogió el avión y escribió algo por el reverso haciendo que llegara de nuevo al licántropo.

_ Porque no te centras en quién será tu próxima víctima? Tu compañera puede que necesite unas clases particulares... grrr! grrr! >>_

Karen miró a Remus al oir el "grrr! grrr!".

-qué haces?

-eh.. nada nada-mintió el chico escondiendo el pergamino en su túnica.

_es el momento..._ pensó Karen.

-oye Remus... yo.. te quería pedir un favor..

Remus puso atención a las palabras de la chica¿se encontraba tal vez ante una nueva conquista?.

James y Sirius siempre conquistaban a las chicas basándose en su físico y un par de tonterías románticas, pero él además de su físico aprovechaba su inteligencia, las chicas con las que había estado habían sido alumnillas suyas. A él le encantaba dar clases particulares a las chicas.

-dime?

Remus empezaba a poner una voz melosa y a Karen le recorrió un escalofrío con este hecho.

-bueno.. es que en encantamientos estoy algo atrasada.. no se me da demasiado bien esa asignatura.. y bueno tú eres muy bueno con los encantamientos..

_"hay dios mio.. pero que estoy haciendo...y encima le estoy diciendo a uno de los merodeadores que es muy bueno en algo!...bueno...pero solo es por Brian...piensa en Brian... Brian, Brian, Brian..."_

-y...-Remus no ayudaba para nada a Karen, quería que la chica se lo pidiera con todas las letras. A él le resultaba muy divertido.

Karen se revolvió por dentro.

_"el muy estúpido me podía ayudar..."_

-bueno me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con las clases... si no te importa claro...-dijo de carrerilla.

_"bueno ya está hecho, ahora tu a esperar la respuesta..."_

El chico la miraba con interés, no se esperaba que Karen le pidiera ayuda.

-si, claro cuando quieras empezamos...-dijo finalmente

-vale.. pero te pediría que no se enterará nadie.. Mayra también es buena en encantamientos y si se entera que no le he pedido ayuda...

-no te preocupes...no diré nada-dijo lanzándole una seductora sonrisa.

La clase de transformaciones terminó y los Gryffindors se dirigieron a historia de la magia.

-oye Moony que lo de Karen te lo decía en broma.. que no te lo tienes que tomar a pecho..-decía Sirius ya en clase.

-pero que dices!

-venga ya.. te crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de esa sonrisa...-Decía James que intentaba imitar la sonrisa que antes había dedicado su amigo a Karen.

-no sé de que me habláis...-dijo Remus cogiendo una pluma y comenzando a coger apuntes.

-no nos lo vas a contar!

-ssshhh... callaros o haréis que me pierda...-Remus seguía cogiendo apuntes e ignorando a sus amigos.

La clase pasó tan aburrida como de costumbre.

Durante la comida las chicas estuvieron hablando de cómo harían la broma a los merodeadores, solo tenían dos días para terminar de prepararla.

-yo pienso que lo mejor será después del partido de quidditch...

-yo estoy con Mayra-dijo Karen

-no sé... como nos metemos en los vestuarios?-dijo Lily

-bueno eso lo harás tu..

-como que yo?-dijo la pelirroja señalándose

-si Lily... tendrás que usar tus encantos con Jonh...

-eso ya me hace menos gracia...-dijo Karen

-por qué?

-no te preocupes Karen, Lily solo tendrá que coquetear un poco para poder colarse...-dijo Mayra

-pero solo coquetear eh Lil!

-si si tranquila...-contestó la pelirroja.

-tenemos que ir a la enfermería para decirle a Petter que tiene que tomar el aceite..

-y de donde lo sacamos?

-pasé por las cocinas esta mañana y me han dado un frasquito...-dijo Remus

-pasamos ahora antes de ir a D.C.A.O.?-sugirió Sirius

Los dos miraron a James.

-bueno... después de todo de que te sirve tener novia sino la ves?-dijo el moreno.

Los merodeadores salieron del gran comedor cuando todavía quedaban en él la mayor parte de los alumnos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Petter estaba medio dormido.

-venga colagusano despiertaaa!-decía Sirius zarandeándolo

Petter dio un ronquido y se dio media vuelta en su cama.

-se puede saber que hacen a mis pacientes?-dijo la señora Hagen sin cuidar el volumen de su voz lo que hizo que Petter despertará.

-nada... no ve.. ya lo despertó...-respondió James con más pecho que espalda.

-hola chicos-dijo un Petter todavía algo dormido.

-hola...-contestaron los otros tres.

Remus contó a su amigo todo lo del duesloj y que se usaba como matarratas.

-voy a morir!

-no! Pero tendrás que tomarte esto...-Remus le tendió el frasco de aceite-has de echarlo en las comidas..

El rechoncho chico asintió.

-oye.. creo que iré a ver a Miranda.. -dijo James

-por qué? Parece estar entretenida con el de prácticas...

-y tu como lo sabes Canuto?

Sirius sonrió y dio a James unas gafas de culo de vaso que tenían los cristales negros.

James se las puso y miró hacia la cama de Miranda, y pudo ver como detrás de las cortinas estaba Miranda riendo junto con el chico de prácticas.

-bueno solo se están riendo-dijo quitándose las ridículas gafas-oye de donde las has sacado?

-de por ahí...-dijo sin importancia Sirius.

-bueno voy a ver a MI novia...

James se dirigió hacia la cama de Miranda, tenía las cortinas corridas. Cogió aire y entró.

-hola...?-dijo como si no supiera que la chica estaba allí.

-ho-hola James-contestó esta sorprendida por la visita de su novio-no.. no esperaba verte por aquí..

-que pasa que no puedo venir a verte?

-si.. si claro..es solo que no me lo esperaba...

-ya veo...-dijo James mirando al de prácticas y revolviéndose el pelo-bueno volveré en otro momento que.. no estés tan ocupada...

Y dicho esto se fue. James sabía muy bien hacer que la gente se sintiera culpable aunque no tuviera motivo para ello, o incluso cuando debería ser él el que debiera sentirse mal.

-joder James que rápido eres.. seguro que ha quedado satisfecha?

-no sé.. pero la he puesto en su sitio

Sus amigos arquearon las cejas¿en su sitio?

-a ver James...-dijo Remus queriendo comprender a su amigo-ella, tú novia, está en la enfermería, en toda la semana la has venido a ver un par de veces... y eres tú el que la pone en su sitio?

James asentía con la cabeza, él lo veía lo más normal del mundo.

-pues no lo entiendo...-añadió el licántropo-si yo fuera ella ya te habría dejado...

-pues yo no...

-ves! Canuto me entiende...

-yo te habría puesto los cuernos seguro...-añadió Sirius haciendo que la sonrisa de la cara de James desapareciese. ¿Era él un cornudo en esos momentos?

-así? Y con quien me habrías engañado?-dijo James poniéndose en jarras.

-pues con el de prácticas.. tiene buen culo sabes?

-tio Canuto, tu tienes un problema con los traseros o qué?-dijo Remus

-tu crees que el de prácticas y Miranda...-decía James

Sirius y Remus movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Petter intentaba seguir la conversación, pero el estar en la enfermería tanto tiempo le había atontado.. un poco más, si se puede.

-déjame las gafas esas!-ordenó James a Sirius

-anda déjate de gafas y vámonos o no llegaremos a D.C.A.O.

-pero Moony tengo que saber si me está o no engañando...

-pues la vienes a ver y se lo preguntas...

Salieron hacia el aula no sin antes recordar una vez cada uno a Petter como y cuando se tenía que tomar el aceite.

Las clases esa tarde no fueron muy aburridas. La clase de D.C.A.O. pasó bastante animada y la de pociones no estuvo mal del todo.

El viernes fue de lo más normal. Todos los alumnos estaban algo alterados por dos motivos. El primero porque era viernes y el fin de semana había llegado y el segundo por el partido de Quiddtich del sábado, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Las dos casas tenían trabajando duro a sus equipos.

En las mesas de las casas durante las comidas se escuchaban las apuestas de los alumnos.

-ganará Gryffindor..seguro..

-pues no sé yo que decirte...Hufflepuff tiene muy buen equipo este año...-comentaban dos chicas de Ravenclaw

-si los estudios les importaran solo la mitad que los partidos de Quiddtich sus notas serían mucho mejores...-dijo Lily sentándose a cenar con sus amigas.

-ya.. pero hay que divertirse además de estudiar Lil...

-lo sé Karen, pero hay tiempo para todo! Mírame a mi!-dijo la pelirroja señalándose.

-bueno.. no es que tu te diviertas mucho...

-que no?

-no.. haber cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo divertido?

-pues.. no sé Karen.. así de repente...ummm...no me acuerdo...

-ves? Hay que hacer cosas divertidas!

Lily empezó a sonreírse.

-que pasa?

-que mañana haremos una cosita muyy divertida...-dijo la pelirroja frotándose las manos.

Las tres empezaron a reir.

Al terminar la cena algunas chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para desear suerte a Jonh y a James aunque por separado ya que los dos jugadores se encontraban bastante distantes el uno del otro.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la sala común, vieron como la decoración estaba cambiada. Había carteles y pancartas por las paredes que decían:"Gryffindor campeón" o " arriba los leones".

-¿necesitáis ayuda?- preguntó Karen a uno de los chicos que estaba decorando.

-no, ya casi hemos terminado...

La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue a sentar con sus amigas a unos sillones cerca de la chimenea.

Estuvieron allí sentadas, hablando de todo un poco y repasando los últimos detalles para la broma que gastarían a los merodeadores al día siguiente.

-lo malo es que Pettiwreid se va a librar...

-pobre hombre.. ya tiene suficiente con ser como es...

Las demás rieron con el comentario de Karen.

Los merodeadores llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron en unos sillones, bueno en realidad los únicos que se consiguieron sentar fueron Remus y Sirius, James se quedó por el camino. Todos los alumnos querían desearle suerte para el partido de la mañana siguiente.

Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando. Las chicas decidieron subir pronto a la habitación para dejarlo todo preparado para la mañana siguiente.

-bueno chicos yo me voy a la cama-dijo James levantándose del sofá.

-sí, será mejor que nos acostemos, es algo tarde...

Los merodeadores subieron a su habitación, aunque el alboroto de la sala común no les dejaba dormir.

-o se callan o bajo y los reviento...-dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama.

-tranquilo Canuto.. otros días somos nosotros los que no dejamos dormir...

-ya Remus pero... pero nosotros somos los merodeadores...

James rió y dijo:

-bajaré yo, les diré que si quieren que mañana encuentre la snitch, tendré que dormir esta noche...

Y así lo hizo, James bajó a la sala común con su peculiar pijama (en calzoncillos vamos..) y pidió a los que todavía estaban levantados que no subieran mucho la voz que necesitaba descansar.

-antes de salir así de tu habitación, deberías pensar en que no es una estampa demasiado agradable a la vista... ((mentirosa... ejem...))-dijo Lily cuando se cruzó con el chico en el rellano de las escaleras.

-tu crees?-dijo James llevándose las manos a la nuca y moviendo su pelvis de arriba abajo.

-y ese movimiento de caderas Potter? Apenas me puedo controlar!-decía Lily sarcásticamente.

-no disimules Evans.. sé que te gusta...-sin parar de moverse.

Lily asintió efusivamente.

-seguro...pero.. te importa apartarte? quiero pasar y.. prefiero no tener que tocarte...

-que pasa tienes miedo de que si me tocas no te puedas separar más de mi?-decía el chico que se acercaba a la pelirroja con su movimiento de caderas.

-por supuesto...-respondió Lily sin abandonar el sarcasmo ni su posición-así que.. por qué no te retiras?

James obedeció y se apartó para dejar pasar a la chica.

-ey! Evans..-dijo James cuando ella ya había empezado a bajar las escaleras.

-si?

-no me deseas buena suerte?-frotándose el mentón con la mano derecha.

Lily sonrió.

-suerte.

Después de coger el libro que Lily había bajado a buscar a la sala común volvió a su habitación para acostarse como sus amigas.

* * *

Bueno.. y hasta aquí un nuevo capitulo... el proximo sera toda la broma.. espero que os guste.. ademas prometo no tardar tanto como esta vez.. xq en realidad lo he dejado bastante abandonado.. pero el hecho de no recibir rr's desmotiva bastante... la historia esta escrita y solo es copiar y pegar.. en fin.. espero k os haya gustado...

Besos...

Ah! He escrito un miniff.. de lily y james claro... solo es un cap, y es bastante romántico.. si os quereis pasar aquí os dejo la direc okis?

http/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2894056/ 1/


	11. Chapter 11

Buenooo... aquí tamos otra vez.. un viernes por la noche y encasa. Supuestamente tendria que estar arreglandome pero bueno.. no tenia muxas ganas de salir y como la semana pasada no puse y ahora estaba aburrida.. pues.. aki toy!

Muuuxas gracias por los rr's! ains... en serio.. me ha hecho muuuxa ilusion! XD

Pues eso que ya no me lio mas que al final.. jejejeje.. espero k os guste... a mi me encantaria hacerselo a mas de uno y mas de dos.. juas...

Capitulo 11.-La venganza

-vamos chicas! Arriba! Hoy es el gran día!-decía Mayra saltando de su cama a la de sus amigas- venganza!venganza!

Tras tranquilizar a Mayra, las tres chicas se arreglaron para bajar a desayunar.Mayra y Karen llevaban unas bolsas de confeti.

En el gran comedor ya había numerosos alumnos, aunque los jugadores de los dos equipos ya se habían ido hacia el campo.

Remus y Sirius entraron en el gran comedor.Sirius tenía mejor aspecto que los días anteriores, no mucho mejor pero al menos se había vuelto a peinar.

-bueno chicas, nos vemos en el campo de Quidditch?

-vale Lily, suerte!-dijeron sus amigas.

Lily llegó al campo, las gradas todavía estaban vacias, quitando algún que otro alumno que había madrugado para coger buen sitio. Los jugadores estaban calentando.Lily miraba hacia el cielo en busca de Jonh, pero no estaba.

Los jugadores descendieron, la hora del partido se acercaba y los equipos se reunirían antes de que empezara el partido.

-Emily!podría entrar un momento? Esque tengo que hablar con Jonh...-dijo Lily a la capitana del equipo.

James pasaba por allí justo en ese momento y escuchó la petición de la pelirroja. Le dolía todo eso, aunque no podía hacer nada.

-sí claro, entra... todavía queda un poco hasta que empiece el partido, pero tienes solo unos minutos siempre hablamos algo antes de salir...ya sabes las jugadas y esas cosas..

Lily asintió y siguió a Emily hasta los vestuarios.

-allí lo tienes-dijo la capitana del equipo señalando al muchacho-Jonh solo tienes tres minutos!

-hola Lily! Vale Emily!

Lily se dirigió hasta donde Jonh estaba, James les miraba fijamente, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-que tal si me acompañas para que podamos estar a salvo de las miradas indiscretas?-dijo Jonh cogiendo a Lily por el brazo y llevándola a las duchas.

-bueno qué querías?-añadió el chico

Lily iba a empezar con su jueguecillo, como había ensallado con sus amigas pero James entró en las duchas.

-se puede saber qué es lo que quieres ahora Potter?

-yo? Nada tranquilo solo vengo a dejar mis cosas a la ducha...

Jonh puso los ojos en blanco en señal de desesperación y se volvió a dirigir a Lily.

-que era lo que me ibas a decir?

Lily decidió cambiar los planes.

-solo quería desearte suerte y...

Lily miró a James en ese momento, el chico estaba colocando su gel, esponja y demás cosas en una de las duchas,y les miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Lily sin saber muy bien por qué agarró a Jonh con sus manos y le dio un buen beso.

A James se le escurrió el champú de las manos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver?Esa no era la Lily Evans que él conocía.

-JAMES, JONH VENIR QUE SOLO QUEDAN UNOS MINUTOS PARA EL PARTIDO!

Emily estaba llamando a todos los jugadores.

James salió de las duchas y Jonh y Lily se dejaron de besar.

-bueno nos veremos luego...

-si.. luego nos vemos.. suerte!-dijo Lily viendo como el chico salía de las duchas.

¿por qué has hecho eso? Estaba todo ensallado, no tenías que besarle! Es por Potter? Crees que se pondrá celoso por ver como te besas con otro tio? Por favor Lily utiliza tu sentido común! Él tiene novia! Tu no le importas un comino...

Lily se sentía un poco mal por lo que acababa de hacer, pero ella había notado como James no podía dejar de mirarles cuando se estaban besando y sabía que aunque solo hubiese sido un poco se había puesto celoso.

Lily sacó un bote de gel de entre su túnica y lo intercambió con el que James había colocado en las duchas minutos antes.

En el gran comedor, Mayra y Karen vieron como Remus y Sirius se levantaban de la mesa para dirigirse al campo de quidditch, y ellas les imitaron. Les siguieron bien de cerca y se sentaron detrás de ellos para ver el partido.

Sirius no se sentía del todo cómodo teniendo detrás a Mayra, no entendía por qué la chica se había tenido que sentar justo detrás de ellos, aunque decidió centrarse en el partido y pasarlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando Lily salió de los vestuarios el campo de Quiddtich estaba lleno de alumnos, todos querían coger buen sitio para ver el partido.

Buscó por las gradas a sus amigas, y como habían planeado estaban detrás de Remus y Sirius.

Los jugadores salieron al campo y comenzó el partido. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en el campo.

es el momentopensó Lily y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo.

Todo el mundo gritaba en el campo de Quiddtich animando a uno u otro equipo.

- Emily Mackenzie con la quaffle, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor se la pasa Hanson, cuidado Hanson una bludger por tu derecha, oooh!Hanson pierde la quaffle ahora juega Hufflepuff, Klein tiene la bola juega, sigue con la quaffle, va en ataque... pasa a Jonhson, Jonhson que tira y...uy! Maisky para la quaffle!

Todos los Griffyndor gritaban de alegría y seguían animando a su equipo, mientras que los Hufflepuff abucheaban la acción de Jonh.

El marcador estaba bastante empatado cuando llebavan media hora de partido.

-como van?-dijo Lily cuando llegó con sus amigas

-ya lo has hecho?

La pelirroja asintió sonriendo y chocó la mano con sus amigas.

-bueno como van?-volvió a preguntar.

-la cosa está muy igualada... 30-40 gana Gryff...

Mayra no terminó la frase, Hufflepuff acababa de marcar y los gritos que festejaban el tanto la habían interrumpido.

-rectifico-dijo Mayra-40 a 40 empates...

-atención atención-decía un chico que hacia las veces de comentarista- James Potter se mueve muy deprisa... pero no va solo Thomsons le pisa los talones, wow wow wow, Potter acaba de darle esquinazo, puede que el partido termine... Potter estira el brazo... y coge la Snitch! Fin del partido! Gryffindor gana!150 a 40!

Todos los Gryffindors saltaban y gritaban de felicidad, era una imagen totalmente diferente a la que se vivía en las gradas de los Hufflepuffs.

En las gradas las chicas saltaban felices. Pero cuando estaban saltando "accidentalmente" Mayra dio a Lily en el vaso de zumo de calabaza que sujetaba entre sus manos cayendo este encima de Sirius y Remus.

-ups.. lo siento... –dijo la pelirroja cuando los dos chicos miraron hacia atrás empapados.

Karen que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, tiró el confeti sobre los chicos.

-glups...

Los chicos estaban empapados en zumo y cubiertos por confeti.Las chicas empezaron a reir al ver la estampa.

-sois como jajaja ...como los conguitos.. jaja cubiertos de chocolate y con cuerpo de cacahué! eh!

-ja ja ja .. muy graciosa...-decían los conguitos

-no os preocupéis eso con una duchita se pasa rápido...-dijo Lily

-si.. pero yo me daría prisa.. antes de que se os quede totalmente pegado y...

Mayra no tuvo que dar más motivos a los chicos para que se ducharan, los dos salieron del campo para ir rápidamente a ducharse.

-vaya ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba...

-esperemos que Remus se acuerde del hechizo...

-seguro que sí...donde les esperamos? en la sala común...en la enfermería...

-yo creo que mejor en la sala común, seguro que Potter tarda más.. entre que celebran la victoria y tal...

-sí.. tienes razón.. vamos a la sala común...tenemos muchas cosas que celebrar...

-yo primero..-decía Sirius subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

-no yo...que tardo menos...

-no yo...

Sirius ya se había quitado la camisa y estaba quitándose los pantalones, el que primero se metiera en la ducha sería el primero en ducharse...

-espera... te acuerdas de ese hechizo?

Sirius paró de desvestirse.

-de que me hablas?

-si.. ese que dijo Evans el otro dia... um...-Remus sacó su varita de su túnica (aunque tuvo que ir a buscarla, se la había quitado y la había tirado por ahí para hacerlo más deprisa) la agitó y dijo:_¡Deux duplex!_

En la habitación aparecieron dos cuartos de baño completamente iguales.

-listo...

Cada uno se metió en uno de los baños para ducharse agusto.

-oye que bien huele este gel no?

-si.. es distinto al de otras veces no crees?

-no sé Moony pero huele... mmmm...

-todavía no se oye nada...-dijo Karen cuando llegaron a la sala común

-bueno sé paciente, espera un poco acabamos de llegar...

-oh oh.. Remus.. tienes tú el mismo problema que yo?

-pues depende.. tu problema esque no te puedes quitar el gel?

-mayormente sí...

Los dos chicos salieron de los baños con una toalla atada, tenían todo el cuerpo cubierto por una sustancia pegajosa.

-que narices es esto?

-no sé...-dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo y tocándole el brazo untado, la sustancia pegajosa se había solidificado.

-no se quita, ya he probado a darme con agua...

-y si...-dijo Remus, pero no terminó la frase con palabras sino con una acción.

Sin avisar agarró una puntita de la sustancia que envolvía el brazo de su amigo, y con un movimiento seco y rápido tiró.

-AAAAAHHH!LUNÁTICO! SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

-creo que ya han salido de la ducha...-dijo Lily que se levantó para acercarse a las escaleras y ver si desde allí se escuchaba algo más.

Sus amigas se destornillaban de la risa.

-tranquilo Canuto... bueno tengo una buena noticia y una mala...

-vale... empieza con la buena que después del tirón que me has dado no podría asimilar algo malo...

-vale la buena esque ya sé lo que es...

-si?

-sí.. y la mala noticia es que es cera...

-como que cera?-preguntó Sirius perplejo-de las velas?

-no...de depilar

Sirius abrió tan exagerádamente la boca que su mandíbula inferior por poco no pegó en el suelo.

Tras varios segundos en los que Sirius pudo asimilar las palabras de su amigo se dio cuenta de algo.

-y como nos la quitamos?

-tirando?

-ESTÁS LOCO! YO NO AGUANTO OTRA TIRADA MÁS!

-venga ya Canuto... las chicas lo hacen constantemente.. no creo que duela tanto...

-seguro?

Sirius cogió un trocito de la cera del pecho de Remus y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-AAAAHHHH! DIOS MIO! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HACER ESTO MÁS DE DOS VECES EN LA VIDA! JODER...JODER! COMO PICAAA!

Remus se rascaba en la zona depilada.

-y eso que no tienes mucho pelo en el pecho...

Sirius intentaba no reirse, era bastante cómico ver a Remus dando saltos mientras se rascaba el pecho sin parar de maldecir a quien inventó la depilación.

-y que hacemos ahora?-dijo el lincántropo tranquilizándose después de su primera experiencia con la cera.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-y si vamos a la enfermería?

-vale espera que me ponga unos pantalones...

-Canuto.. como te vas a poner nada si estás cubierto de cera?

Sirius se miró, su amigo tenía razón.Toda su piel estaba tirante a cuenta de la cera.

-entonces que vamos solo con la toallita?

Remus asintió.

-pues vámonos antes de que llegue todo el mundo del partido!

Los dos chicos bajaron por las escaleras todo lo sigilosamente que pudieron, como si por no hacer ruido no les fueran a ver.

-vamos.. parece que no hay nadie.. –susurró Sirius asomándose desde las escaleras a la sala común.

Pero al llegar al lado del retrato de la dama gorda se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en la sala común.

-no deberíais salir así a los pasillos...-dijo Lily que tapaba junto con sus amigas la salida.

-cierto.. podríais.. jajaja podríais costiparos... jajaja-dijo Mayra incapaz de controlar su risa

-además, podrían quitar puntos a Gryffindor por alteramiento del orden público...

-venga ya chicas...

-tenemos que llegar hasta la enfermería para que nos quiten esto...

-si lo hacemos por vuestro bien... es para que no cojais frio...-dijo Karen intentando controlar su risa.

En la chimenea hubo como una llamarada que hizo que la llama se avivase.

-esta bien.. os dejaremos salir...-dijo Mayra

-pero que dices? Todavía no ha llegado nadie para verles!-protestaron sus amigas.

-esque me dan demasiada lástima...-les contestó la morena cruzando con ellas una mirada de complicidad.Las otras dos no entendian nada pero decidieron hacer caso a su amiga.

-gracias!-dijeron los dos chicos cuando las tres muchachas se separaron del retrato para que ellos pudieran atravesarlo.

-pero por qué les hemos dejado salir?-protestó Karen, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sus dos amigas habían salido detrás de los chicos.

Cruzaron una esquina, seguían bien cerquita a los chicos. De repente los dos chicos pararon.

No muy a lo lejos se oían voces que gritaban:"Gryffindor campeón" o " los leones son los mejores"

Los dos chicos se pararon para darse la vuelta, pero allí estaban las chicas para impedírselo.

-por favor.. –decían los dos muchachos con cara de pena.Las tres amigas negaban con la cabeza, la sonrisa de venganza era imposible de borrar de su rostro.

-pídelo de rodillas Black...

-pe.. pero Mayra...

La chica se hizo la desentendida y Remus y Sirius se pusieron de rodillas para pedir a las tres amigas que les dejaran pasar.

-demasiado tarde.. –dijo Karen.

Todos los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor llegaron al lugar dejando sus cánticos de victoria a un lado. Todos se quedaron observando la escena, los dos chicos de rodillas ante las tres muchachas llevando tan solo una toalla. Todos los alumnos estallaron en risas.

Sirius y Remus se levantaron y como pudieron atravesaron la multiud para poder llegar hasta la enfermería.

-esque no nos vais a dejar ni un momento?-dijo Sirius al ver que las chicas les continuaban siguiendo

-ni locas...

-no nos vamos a perder todo el espectáculo... queremos ver la gran valentía de "los merodeadores"...-dijo Karen.

Por fin llegaron a la enfermería.

-se puede saber que es lo que hacen así vestidos?-dijo la señora Mayar cuando vió a parecer a los chicos tan sueltitos de ropa-y qué es lo que llevan encima?-añadió tocando la solidificada cera.

-bueno... esque alguien ha debido de cambiar el gel por cera de depilar y ...-dijo Sirius

-y veniamos a ver si podría ayudarnos a quitarnosla...

-claro que puedo...-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa en la cara, se remangó la bata-por quién empiezo?

-como que con quien empieza? No nos va a dar una poción o algo para que se nos quite?

La señora Mayar vaciló.

-me temo que solo se puede quitar al estilo muggle...asique...

-que?

Tanto Sirius como Remus se habían quedado bastante pálidos.

-pe-pe-pero...-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo. Después miró hacia la toalla que tapaba sus partes y se la separó un poco del cuerpo para ver si la cera cubría todas sus zonas.

La cara de Sirius comenzó a ponerse de un color morado.

Las chicas no paraban de reir.

Remus le imitó y miró bajo la toalla, su cara también cambió de color.

-PASO PASO! TRAEMOS UN ENFERMO!

Alguien daba voces desde el pasillo, las chicas se asomaron y vieron como una chica del equipo de quidditch traía levitando a un chico moreno que no paraba de lamentarse.

-dios mio! No podré volver a jugar al quidditch alguien me ha querido envenenar!

Lily, Mayra y Karen estallaron de nuevo en un ataque de risas al ver de quien se trataba.

Era James, pero no venía igual que sus amigos con una toalla atada tapando sus verguenzas, sino que solo venía tapado con su escoba por un lado y por el otro con la esponja.Al igual que sus amigos traia todo el cuerpo cubierto de cera.

James al ver allí a sus amigos en sus mismas circustancias decidió dejar de hacerse la víctima.

-y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó James poniéndose contra la pared y tapándose sus partes con la escoba.

-pues...

-bueno todo el mundo fuera.. esto no es un museo!-les interrumpió la señora Mayar, que empujaba a todo el mundo fuera de la enfermería.

-eh! Que nosotras venimos con ellos!-protestó Karen

-um... solo una persona por enfermo...-dijo la señora Mayar

-tres para tres...-se apresuró a decir Mayra

-está bien-dijo la enfermera-los demás fuera.

La chica que habia llevado a James hasta la enfermería refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero no opuso resistencia.

-bien, quien será el primero?

Los tres chicos se miraron y se apuntaron los unos a los otros. Remus apuntaba a Sirius, el cual apuntaba a James y este último apuntaba a Remus.

Las tres chicas no podían parar de reir.

-vamos haber esos valientes!-vacilaban las tres amigas.

Sirius en un arrebato de valentía o estupidez (no se sabe muy bien de que..) se ofreció voluntario para ser el primero en sufrir aquella tortura.

Acompañó a la señora Mayar detrás de una cortina.

James y Remus escuchaban con horror los gritos de sufrimiento de su amigo. Mientras las chicas no podían parar de reir.

-SEÑOR BLACK! QUIERE PARAR QUIETO! NO ES PARA TANTO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Las risas de las chicas se intensificaban con cada grito de Sirius al igual que se intensificaba la expresión de terror en las caras de James y Remus.

-NECESITO AYUDA POR AQUÍ! –la señora Mayar asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas-SEÑORITA PLANK VENGA AYUDARME POR FAVOR!

La cara de Mayra cambió radicalmente.

por qué siempre me tiene que tocar a mí... vaya fastidio.. me acaba de fastidiar toda la diversión ... estúpido Sirius... aunque.. um... a lo mejor hasta puedo tirar yo misma de la cera...je je je...

Mayra llegó hasta donde estaba la señora Mayar, Sirius se encontraba tumbado en la cama, apretando un almohadón.

Mayra agarraba a Sirius (o al menos lo intentaba), la señora Mayar tiró de nuevo de la cera.

-AAAAHH!-Sirius volvió a gritar.

-deje de quejarse tanto señor Black...

Mayra no podía dejar de reir.

-PERO QUÉ HACE!-dijo Sirius sujetándose la toalla para impedir que la señora Mayar se la quitara.

-pues habrá que quitarte todo no? O esque acaso te piensas dejar así esa parte?

Sirius sujetaba con fuerza la toalla.

-señor Black acaso se cree que voy a ver algo que no haya visto ya?-replicó la enfermera poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Sirius medio asintió, no estaba muy convencido, abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque la enfermera lo dijo por él.

-pero qué señor Black? Acaso tiene algo que ocultar?

-no, no... lo que le iba a decir esque no lo ha visto con estas dimensiones...-dijo dejando de agarrarse la toalla.

-seguro... –dijo Mayra.

Tanto Sirius como la señora Mayar se habían olvidado de la presencia de la chica.

-oh! Señorita Plank dese la vuelta por favor!-dijo la enfermera sofocada.

-si mejor.. prefiero ahorrarme el disgusto... –dijo con cara de asco

-el disgusto de solo poder verlo?

Mayra se quedó mirándole furiosa, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?-gritó el chico cuando Mayra tiró de la cera.

-esque... se había dejado un trocito de cera aquí en el brazo!-se excusó Mayra

-será por qué todavía no hemos empezado con los brazos!

-ups.. lo siento... te he hecho daño?-preguntó la chica con ironía y dándose la vuelta para no ver lo que la toalla de Sirius ocultaba.

La señora Mayar quitó la toalla al chico y se quedó mirando. No sabía muy bien por donde agarralo.

-ya le dije que no lo había visto en estas dimensiones...

Mayra vaciló desde donde estaba.

La señora Mayar frunció el ceño y salió de la pequeña estancia.

-a dónde va? No creo que sea para tanto...

Pero la señora Mayar ya había salido.

-seguro que ha ido a por unas pinzas para ver si así te la puede coger mejor... tanto presumir Black... si esque ya lo dice el refrán... dime de que presumes y te diré de qué careces...

-se puede saber a qué te refieres!

Sirius se había levantado, el comentario de Mayra le habia irritado un poquito

-te estás refiriendo al tamaño de mi... de mi miembro viril! Pero tu lo has visto bien!-dijo agarrando a la chica y volviéndola hacía él para asegurarse de que lo veía bien.

Mayra dejando su asombro a un lado se deshizo de las manos de Sirius y añadió.

-ahora entiendo todos los comentarios que se hacen sobre ti y tu... "miembro viril"-dijo imitando una voz varonil y volviéndose a dar la vuelta

-qué!-Sirius estaba perplejo y agarrando a Mayra-como que comentarios! Que clase de...

-señor Black! Se puede saber que le está haciendo a la señorita Plank!vuélvase a la cama inmediatamente!-la señora Mayar acababa de regresar y se había puesto algo furiosa al ver a Sirius desnudo y agarrando a Mayra por detrás.

La enfermera no venía sola, el chico de prácticas, Tom, le acompañaba.

-señor Sutherlan será mejor que sea usted quien depile esa zona...-dijo con su voz habitual la enfermera y señalando la entrepierna de Sirius.

-QUÉ! NI HABLAR ÉL NO VA A TOCAR MI ... MI... NO!

-por favor señor Black mida su tono de voz! Está usted en una enfermería!

Mayra no paraba de reirse.

-pero esque él es de prácticas.. y si no lo hace bien y... dios mio! Que solo tengo este y es muy importante para mi!

-si te hace sentir mejor a mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que.. bueno tocarte.. eso...-dijo el chico de prácticas.

-si seguro...-dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

-bueno ya puede empezar señor Sutherlan...-dijo la enfermera con un tono divertido.Ver a dos hombres depilarse era algo que nunca había visto.

-que no! Que él no me va a tocar!

-señor Black! Comportese o tendré que avisar a la profesora McGonagall!

-a McGonagall para qué!

-bueno alguien tendrá que hacerle entrar en razón, y si para eso tiene que pasar por aquí el claustro de profesores creame que pasará...

La cara de Sirius reflejó toda su furia, alguien tenía que hacerlo y si ese tenía que ser el chico de prácticas...después de todo eso era mejor que no que medio colegio le viera en esa situación. Asique suspiró y cogió aire.

-está bien.. pero no quiero ni una sonrisita!-dijo advirtiendo a Tom.

Los gritos de Sirius en está zona fueron más agudos que los anteriores.

La almohada que antes había estrujado contra su cuerpo para soportar mejor el dolor había pasado a su boca y la mordía con todas sus fuerzas.

-falta mucho!-preguntó desesperado Sirius

Tom le miró con cara de situación, el chico llevaba puestos unos guantes de latex y una mascarilla en la cara como si estuviera operando a alguien a vida o muerta. Además con unas pinzas sujetaba el pene del chico para poder tirar mejor de la cera sin que nada le estorbase.

Por la cara que ponía con cada tirada no se sabía muy bien a quien le dolía más, si a Sirius o a Tom.

-no intentes hacerme la competencia! Te cambiaría el sitio con mucho gusto!-dijo Sirius algo molesto.

-lo siento pero esque...nunca antes había hecho esto...

-no me digas!-le contestó el animago sarcasticamente-yo tampoco!

-ya me suponía que nunca habías tenido en tus manos los huevos de otro chico...

-si bueno.. pero tu eres médico deberías estar acostumbrado!

Tom no dijo nada y continuó tirando.

Por fin terminaron con Sirius, el chico se levantó como pudo y la señora Mayar le dio un pijama de la enfermería para que fuera algo más tapado hasta su habitación.

Sirius caminaba de una forma un tanto extraña, tipo vaquero del oeste.

Mayra salió detrás de él imitando su peculiar forma de caminar.

Sus amigos le miraron con compasión ahora le tocaba a uno de ellos.

-Sirius...-dijeron sus amigos.

Pero el chico estaba exhausto, e incapaz de contestar a sus amigos se desplomó en un sillón .

Las chicas no paraban de reir, y lo mejor de todo era que el espectáculo todavía no había terminado.

-el siguiente..-se oyó que decía la señora Mayar desde el interior de las cortinas.

Remus y James se miraron.

-nos lo jugamos a los chinos?-dijo James

El licántropo asintió.

-lo siento amigo...-dijo Remus que había ganado.

James cogió aire y se dirigió hacia "la sala de torturas".

La cabeza de la señora Mayar asomó entre las cortinas.

-vienen ya? Que es para hoy!

James se acomodó en la cama.El chico de práticas le había llevado una toalla mientras Sirius estaba allí dentro para que se pudiera tapar y dejar así la escoba.

_ quieres una toalla o prefieres que las cerdas de la escoba te sigan haciendo cosquillitas a tu amigo ... _le había dicho el chico antes de que James le arrebatará la toalla de las manos.

-si quiere puede utilizar la almohada para apretarla como ha hecho su compañero...

James miró una almohada que estaba encima de una mesita de noche, estaba rasgada y rota por todas partes. Supuso que había sido obra de los mordiscos de Sirius y eso hizo que el terror aumentara en sus venas.

James no se quedó atrás con los gritos y lamentaciones.

Cuando llegó la hora de depilar la delicada zona que la toalla tapaba, la señora Mayar se dispuso a avisar a Tom.

-no! No se preocupe.. esto me lo hago yo solito... no necesito a nadie...

La señora Mayar frunció el ceño.

-bien entonces yo iré empezando con el señor Lupin...

La enfermera salió a buscar al chico.

Remus se tumbó en una cama que estaba junto a la de James.

Los gritos de uno y otro se alternaban.

-James pásame la almohada que Sirius destrozó antes por favor...-dijo Remus en un pequeño respiro que le había dado la señora Mayar.

-laz eztoyz uztilizzandoz-dijo James que sujetaba la desgarrada almohada entre sus dientes.

La señora Mayar llegó a la zona delicada por tercera vez.

Remus sujetó su toalla.

-yo haré como James... no quiero dejar mal a Sirius y su...

La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la estancia.

Las chicas esperaban ansiosas la salida de los chicos.

James y Remus salieron por fin de detrás de las cortinas. Su aspecto era de lo más parecido al de Sirius. Tambien llevaban un pijama de la enfermería y andaban con las piernas arqueadas.

Los tres amigos salieron de la enfermería, las chicas les pisaban los talones, todavía no se habían recuperado de los continuos ataques de risa.

-chicos yo me daría un poquito de crema... es lo mejor para el escozor...-decían las chicas sin parar de reir.

-bueno Black.. cuéntanos.. que tal tu primera experiencia con un hombre?-dijo Mayra controlando su risa.

Sirius le miró con cara de perro incluso se le oyó gruñir, depués de dedicarle esa sonrisa a Mayra miró a sus amigos que tampoco se aguantaban la risa.

-ya vale el cachondeito no?por lo menos he sido más valiente y me ofrecí el primero!

-si Canuto si...muy valiente-le dijo James entre risas y dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, el jaleo de la sala común atravesaba las paredes.

Los tres chicos se quedaron parados ante el retrato, la sala común estaría llena de alumnos celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor en el partido de Quiddtich.

-que pasa no vais a entrar?-dijo Karen adelantándose con sus amigas a los merodeadores.

Mayra dijo la contraseña y un agujero se abrió en la pared. Las chicas entraron.

-ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!-dijo Lily haciéndose escuchar-creo que estos tres chicos se merecen una calurosa bienvenida, ya que algún graciosillo... ha puesto cera de depilar en el gel de la ducha...

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estallaron de nuevo en risas cuando vieron entrar a los tres merodeadores con el pijama de la enfermería y esos andares tan extraños.

-no haciá falta que nos anunciaras Evans...

-no te preocupes Potter ha sido un placer ayudarte a ser el centro de atención una vez más...

Y los chicos subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación dejando tras de sí una sala común en la que solo se oían las risas de los alumnos.

-hacia mucho que no me reía tanto...-dijo Mayra mientras se sentaba junto con sus amigas en unos sillones un poco alejados.

-jajaja.. ya te digo...-agregó la pelirroja.

-bueno Mayra.. a lo que interesa... como la tiene Black? Porque supongo que se la habrás visto... como estabas dentro...

-Karen! Como eres tan guarra! No me fije!

-mentirosa... venga confiesa

Mayra le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-bueno.. no creemos que te hayas fijado...-dijo Lily- pero seguro que viste algo sin querer...

-si bueno.. algo ví...

-y?-dijeron sus amigas al unísono

-hace justicia a los comentarios que se oyen por el castillo...

-entonces es verdad que tiene un peazo de pirulo que...

-Karen eres una bestia...

-bueno Lily yo solo reproduzco lo que escucho por ahí...-intentó excusarse.

-las tenemos que matar!

-solo matar?

-tienes razón Cornamenta... las tenemos que torturar, hacerles sufrir... matarlas es demasiado poco...

Sirius andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin dejar de observarse el cuerpo, sus brazos, pecho, piernas.. ahora sin un solo pelo.

-porfavor Sirius deja de hablar tan alto... –Remus estaba tirado sobre su cama e incapaz de hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, era como si el simple hecho de tener que escuchar a su amigo le cansara.

-que raro no bajan a comer...

-seguro que bajan... en todos los años que llevamos en Hogwarts no se han perdido ni una sola comida...

Pero los merodeadores no bajaron a comer, se encontraban exhaustos después de su sesión de belleza obligada.

Lily propuso dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo por la tarde para evitar encontrarse con Jonh.

En toda la tarde del sábado las chicas no vieron a los merodeadores.

El domingo no fue muy distinto a cualquier otro. Las chicas a provecharon para hacer deberes, ya que el sábado no habían sido capaces de hacer nada a cuenta de los continuos ataques de risa recordando los gritos de los chicos en la enfermería.

Los merodeadores por su parte no se encontraban del todo mal con su nuevo "look".

-fíjate.. soy como un niño de dos añitos.. estoy tan finito...-decía Sirius que no paraba de acariciarse las piernas y los brazos.

-dios mio deja de manosearte Canuto! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrás hecho esta noche.. con eso de que estás tan finito...

-perdona que te diga querido Remus... pero no era yo el que hacía "ruiditos extraños" anoche...

-queréis dejar de hablar de eso! Un poco de intimidad por favor!-dijo James

-ya sabes de quien eran...

-a no.. no te confundas Sirius...-dijo James que no quería que le cargaran el muerto.

-bueno dejarlo ya..-dijo Remus

-ah! Osea que eras tú!

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco.

-que tal si bajamos a comer? Ayer no cenamos.. esta mañana nos hemos levantado demasiado tarde para desayunar.. y yo voy teniendo hambre...

Sus amigos aprobaron la idea y decidieron que ya era hora de bajar a comer.

Las chicas ya estaban en el gran comedor cuando los merodeadores bajaron a comer.Ellos seguían caminando con las piernas arqueadas.

Se escucharon algunas risas y algún que otro comentario acerca de la visita de los chicos a la enfermería el día anterior.

Mayra, Karen y Lily bajaron intuitivamente la cabeza hacia sus platos para evitar que los tres amigos vieran como se reían.Cuando consiguieron controlar su risa les miraron con cara de pena, como si se compadecieran de ellos.

-por qué no hacen ningún comentario para reirse todavía más de nosotros?

-no sé.. tal vez se hayan arrepentido...

-pssst... si tu lo dices... –dijo James que ya había llenado su plato hasta arriba de comida.

-Sirius!

Alguien llamó al muchacho al salir del gran comedor después de la comida.

-ey! Andrómeda, que tal?

-bien... y tú? Se puede saber porque andas así? Acaso va a haber una fiesta del oeste y estás practicando?

-ja ja ja.. muy graciosa primita...

Sirius contó lo que las chicas les habían hecho y le mostraba muy orgulloso sus piernas y brazos depilados.

-has visto que finitos!

-si Sirius lo he visto.. sabes? Yo tambien me depilo...

Con este comentario Sirius dejó de acariciarse los brazos.

-bueno y se puede saber por qué os han hecho eso? Es por lo de la apuesta que hiciste con Potter?

-que apuesta?

-si, la que hicisteis el curso pasado para ver quien era el primero en tirarse a una de las dos chicas...

-como sabes eso!-le preguntó el chico interesado

-Mayra me lo contó, y sinceramente creo que lo que os han hecho es demasiado poco...

-bueno lo de la depilación no ha tenido que ver con lo de la apuesta... o al menos eso creo...

-Sirius la has cagado con Mayra, no me extraña que no quiera volver a saber nada de ti...

-eso te ha dicho ella?

-pues sí... o no... no lo sé pero si yo fuera ella no querría volver a saber nada de el tio en cuestión...

-joer primi... no me digas eso...

-como que no te diga eso! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Estuviste jugando con ella todo el tiempo!

-no! Todo el tiempo no...a lo mejor solo al principio.. pero solo un poco...

-solo jugaste un poco? Y eso como se come? Ponte en su lugar, se ha tenido que sentir ridícular al haberse reconciliado contigo...

-pues no sé por qué! Si yo le gusto y ella me gusta...¿qué problema hay?

-el único problema es que los tios no teneis ni idea de cómo tratar a una chica! Teneis la mentalidad de niños de tres años!

-bueno Andrómeda... no creo que sea para tanto... además yo solo hice lo que ella me dijo... ella quería que yo fuera sincero y fue lo que hice!

-pero se lo tendrías que haber dicho de otra forma... con más tacto o a lo mejor un poco más adelante...

-pero si no se lo hubiese dicho y ella se hubiese enterado las consecuencias habrían sido peores...no?

-peores... no sé si la cosa puede llegar a estar peor de cómo está...

Sirius se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

-se me había ido de la mente todo lo de Mayra... con lo del partido, la depilación... pero supongo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad... entonces tu crees que está todo perdido?

Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.

-hombre... la esperanza es lo último que se pierde no? Si quieres yo puedo hablar con Mayra...y si me cuenta algo te lo digo vale?

-vale, muchas gracias primi!-dijo Sirius dando un beso a la chica en la frente-con esta te debo otra más!jeje.. nos veremos en clase, adiós!

Cuando Sirius se encontró con sus amigos no les contó nada de lo que había hablado con su prima, pensaba que ya les había taladrado bastante con el tema de Mayra y que ellos ya estarían aburridos de escucharle tantas tonterías como se le ocurrían.

Asique los merodeadores aprovecharon la tarde del domingo para hacer los deberes y ponerse al día con las materias, mientras que las chicas, dieron una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts e hicieron tiempo hasta la hora de cenar.

Ya en la sala común después de la cena las tres amigas se acercaron a los merodeadores.

-queriaís algo?-preguntó Remus al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas.

-si bueno... queríamos daros esto.. –dijo Karen a la vez que Lily entregaba algo envuelto en una sábana a los muchachos.

James cogió el objeto, era blandito, retiró la sábana y se quedó mirando perplejo el peculiar "regalito".

Se trataba del almohadón que habían ultilizado, no solo para estrujarlo contra ellos sino tambien para morderlo y soportar así el dolor que suponía el ser depilados.

Las chicas no pudieron más y estallaron de nuevo en risas.

-es para... jajaja.. es para que no se os olvide vuestra primera vez! Jajajaja...–les aclaró Mayra entre risas.

Los chicos las miraron con saña. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para tratarles así?Ellos eran los merodeadores y se merecían algo más de respeto. Sin embargo en vez de recriminarles nada lo que hicieron fue coger sus cosas y subirse a su dormitorio.

-oye Mayra.. tengo una duda...

-dime Karen...

-cuando Lupin y Black bajaron de la habitación llenos de cera... por qué dijiste que sí los dejábamos salir?

-es verdad May.. fue una suerte que nos encontraramos con los demás Gryffindors por el camino.. sino... nadie les habría visto!-añadió la pelirroja.

-ah! Eso.. bueno.. hay hecho un hechizo que hace que la chimenea de la sala común siempre esté encendida y cuando hay partido de Quidditch esta... digamos programada para que cuando los alumnos vayan a volver se avive un poco la lumbre para calentar más...no sé si me explico...

Sus dos amigas asintieron.

-esto...yo ya me subo a la cama...-dijo Lily. Jonh acababa de entrar en la sala común, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que le besó en las duchas de los vestuarios, y tampoco había contado nada a sus amigas.

Lily subió rapidamente a la habitación casi sin dar tiempo a Mayra y Karen a despedirse.

-y a esta que le pasa?

-no tengo ni idea...-respondió Karen que seguía a su amiga con la mirada.

Después de un rato la sala común comenzó a vaciarse, al dia siguiente había que madrugar y los alumnos preferían irse pronto a la cama.

Por la mañana Remus fue el primero en levantarase, y como de costumbre era imposible despertar a sus amigos.

Se quedó mirándoles, James tenía unas piernas realmente bonitas, podrían pasar perfectamente por las de una mujer, en ese momento una malvada idea pasó por su cabeza.

Terminó de vestirse y salió del dormitorio rápidamente.

Cuando volvió se sorprendió al ver que Sirius ya se había levantado.

-ya te has levantado?

-como pa' no... con el portazo que has dado cuando has salido...por cierto donde has ido?

-shhh.. habla más bajo.. no vaya a ser que James tambien se despierte...

Sirius sonrió.

-qué es lo que estás tramando eh lobito?

-no has visto las piernas de James? Parecen otras sin toda esa mata de pelo que las tapaba... seguro que está monísimo con los atuendos acertados...

-vaya menos mal.. pensaba que yo era el único que sufría tus bromitas matinales...

Remus vaciló y con la varita en mano apuntó a James mientras pronunciaba unos hechizos.

Sirius reía en silencio observando el nuevo estilo que Remus estaba dando a James.

-la cara lo estropea todo!

-calla Canuto! Que todavía no he acabado!

Remus y Sirius se miraban aguantándose la risa y admirando la obra del licántropo.

-bueno y ahora qué? En cuanto se levante se lo va a quitar todo y no le va a ver nadie...

Remus sonrió y sacó de entre su túnica un aparato.

-qué es eso?

-es una cámara de fotos

-cosas de muggles no?

-si...esque unos chicos de quinto han propuesto a Dumbledore hacer un periódico del colegio... y...

-ah... jejeje.. interesante...

-y como siempre tarde...-dijo Lily cuando los merodeadores entraron en el aula de D.C.A.O.

-y que quieres? No le vas a pedir peras al olmo!-le replicó Karen

La clase pasó de lo más normal, los merodeadores hicieron sus típicas interrupciones en la clase y el resto les rió la gracia como de costumbre.

Después de D.C.A.O. les tocaba Transformaciones con Ravenclaw.Algunas de las parejas volvieron a ser como a principio de curso por lo que James y Sirius estaban separados, aunque Karen continuó de pareja con Remus ya que sus dos parejas seguían a la enfermería.

-oye Lupin...

-por qué no me llamas Remus?-dijo el chico con una seductora sonrisa

-bueno pues Remus... cuando podríamos empezar las clases?-añadió Karen

-que te parece...esta tarde?

-vale...y.. donde o ... bueno no sé eres tú el que ha hecho esto más veces...

-bueno nos vemos en la puerta de la biblioteca a las... no sé... a las 6?

-me parece bien, allí estaré-le contestó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo Brian no estaba tan confundido con respecto a la forma de ser de Remus, no era tan engreido como sus amigos y era bastante sociable.

Unas mesas más alejadas, Andrómeda, como había prometido a su primo, intentaba hablar con Mayra, aunque esta estaba un poco reacia.

-Andrómeda ya te he dicho que no tengo ganas de hablar del tema...

-ya... bueno yo solo te quería decir que ayer hablé con mi primo y...

-no le estarás disculpando no?

-no, no... creo que lo que ha hecho ha sido una putada... y con perdón... pero piensa que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y que esta vez no ha habido apuestas de ningún tipo.. que ha sido sincero contigo y además tú tambien le quieres si teneís la suerte de ser correspondidos el uno con el otro deberíais aprovecharlo no?

-tienes que entenderme... no puedo estar con alguien que se ha reido de mi de esta manera...

-pero él te ha pedido perdón no? El pasado no importa, solo es eso pasado, solo recuerdos, a veces buenos y a veces malos...pero no tienes que vivir según ellos sino por lo que quieres en el presente y tu quieres a mi primo...le dijiste que sí querías salir con él...

A Mayra se le vino esa noche a la mente, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba saliendo con Sirius.

-...bueno entonces esas son las tareas para la próxima clase...-terminó de decir Mcgonagall sacando a Mayra de sus pensamientos.

El resto de la mañana Mayra no fue la de siempre, se encontraba ausente, las palabras de Andrómeda le habían hecho volver a pensar.

En clase de encantamientos Mayra no fue la única que estaba rara, Karen no protestaba con cada encantamiento como de costumbre.

-bueno he de irme chicos.. nos veremos más tarde...

-a donde vas lunático?-preguntaron sus amigos con intriga

-y a vosotros que os importa?tengo vida propia...

-oye.. eso me suena a conquista...-dijo Sirius acercándosele-cuenta cuenta!

-más vale que vayais a la enfermería haber que tal está Petter... y James, más vale que vayas a ver tambien a tu novia!

-glups... es verdad...

-tio por que no la dejas! Ni siquiera te acuerdas de ella...-le replicó Sirius

-como la voy a dejar? Le haría trizas el corazón!

-tu crees?-contestaron sus amigos

-eh...

-bueno luego me contaís la conclusión de la conversación... yo me tengo que ir... –dijo Remus saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda para encontrarse con Karen en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-hola!-dijo Karen al chico cuando le vió llegar

-hola, llevas mucho rato esperando?

-no que va... acabo de salir ahora mismo...

-am... bueno vamos?

-si claro...-dijo la chica caminando con Remus hacia un aula vacia.

-hola!-dijeron James y Sirius al entrar en la habitación de Petter cuando llegaron a la enfermería, aunque nadie les contestó.Petter no estaba en su cama.

-donde estará?

-ni idea Canuto...señora Mayar! Petter Petiwreid ya no está aquí?

-acabo de darle el alta... pero no se ha ido aún, está hablando con el señor Lestrange...

-con Lestrange?-repitieron los chicos con asombro.

-eh! James!-se escuchó a una chica.

-Miranda!-respondío dando un beso a la chica-ya te dan el alta?-añadió al ver que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

-si...ah! enorhabuena por la victoria del sábado...

James sonrió a modo de respuesta, la situación se volvió un tanto embarazosa, ya que ninguno sabía que decir o hacer, vista la situación fue Sirius el que decidió hablar.

-bueno vamos a por Petter?no creo que esté hablando con el ímbecil de Lestrange por placer, será mejor que vayamos a salvarle!

-no creas, se llevan bastante bien, han hablado mucho durante esta semana..

Los dos chicos se quedaron atónitos con la revelación que Miranda acababa de hacerles.

-seguro?Lestrange y Petter?no te estás confundiendo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-les he visto con mis propios ojos...te lo juro!

-bueno entonces si ha hecho nuevos amigos... será mejor que nos vayamos ya no nos necesita!

-Sirius! Que bruto eres! Será mejor que nos vayamos y que sea él el que nos cuente que hace mezclándose con esa clase de gente...quién sabe! Lo mismo lo ha hecho aposta para que sea más fácil gastarles una broma o algo...

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-James... hablamos de Petter... creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí... me parece que respirar este aire te deja algo... tonto

-vienes?-dijo James a su novia

-no... voy a despedirme de Tom-dijo dando media vuelta

-Tom?-repitió el chico-ese es el de prácticas no? Vaya confianzas que tienen!

-oye Karen donde has estado toda la tarde?-preguntó Mayra a su amiga cuando esta llegó al gran comedor a la hora de cenar.

-hola... pues he estado haciendo unas cosas con Brian...

-seguro que tu y Brian solo sois amigos?-preguntó la pelirroja con rintintín.

-si Lily seguro que solo somos amigos...

-y se puede saber qué es lo que habéis estado haciendo?

-cosas de clase...

-si claro...

Mientras unos asientos más alejados...

-mira mira.. por aquí llega el don Juan... se ha alargado un poco la clase no?

-venga ya chicos...que tal en la enfermería? Fuísteis?-dijo Remus sirviéndose la comida en el plato.

-si... fuimos...pero mejor cuéntanos que tal tu...

-que queréis que os cuente? Que encantamientos hemos realizado?

-si si, cuales de tus encantos has utilizado?-dijo Sirius con la boca llena de merluza y pan.

-ey!Petter!-se apresuró a decir Remus evitando responder la pregunta de su amigo.

-bueno bueno... que tal con tus nuevas amistades?

-que dices Sirius?

-nada Petter, a lo que Canuto se refiere esque a que esta tarde te fuimos a ver, pero estabas hablando con cierta persona que.. como te diría... no es de nuestro agrado...

Sirius y James esperaban una respuesta, aunque no la consiguieron.

-que pasa?-preguntó el licántropo.

Sirius contó por encima la historia a su amigo. Pero Petter seguía sin soltar prenda, lo único que hacía era engullir la comida.

-chicas ahora subo vale?

-a dónde vas Karen?

-esque tengo que hablar con Brian un momento...

-otra vez?

-como que otra vez?

-no decías que habías estado esta tarde con él?

-ah... si.. bueno pero hace mucho que no estoy con él por la noche...

Y dicho esto Karen se fue en busca de su amigo.

-esta tia está tonta... si le gusta a oscuras que apague la luz, no es necesario esperar hasta la noche...

-no sé... pero está algo rarilla...

-si Lily.. será el amor...

El martes a primera hora de la mañana tuvieron clase de historia de la magia, que fue tan aburrida como de costumbre.Cuando terminó la clase se dirigieron hacia pociones.

-bueno bueno... a quienes tenemos aquí... si son las merodeadoras... que tal están esos machos sin pelo? Ya se os ha pasado el escozor?

-por qué no te callas Quejicus?

-vaya... lo siento... os he ofendido?ya no se os puede llamar machos de pelo en pecho.. bueno en realidad no de pelo en general...

Sirius se remangó las mangas del uniforme se dirigia amenazadoramente hacia el chico de pelo grasiento, pero James lo detuvo antes de que hiciera ninguna tontería.

-tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo Quejicus...puede que esa sea la única forma de desharcerte de las ladillas!

Todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo estallaron en risas con el comentario de James.

Pues hasta aki la bromilla de las chicas.. la de Remus la dejamos para otro dia.. aunk ya os imaginareis lo k le va a hcer al pobre james.. xo ya me parecian muxas bromas en un solo cap...

Pues na.. a dejar rr's.. si os ha gustado (k para eso eta escrito...) ojala reciba tantos mensajitos como en el cap anterior..

Muxos besitos y a cuidarse!


End file.
